


地球生活

by CorrineJL



Category: Alien Series
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Bestiality, Human/Monster Romance, Monsters, Other, 人外
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 80,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrineJL/pseuds/CorrineJL
Summary: 关于爱情与生命的大和谐。标题和tag已经说明一切。





	1. 我的恋人向我提出分手

**Author's Note:**

> 在看之前，你需要知道：  
> ①这篇故事里的异形已经不是电影中的设定了，加入了很多私设和我自己的脑洞。因为如果不这样，这个故事根本就不会开始。但它现在已经有了好几万字，还在持续增加中。我还是觉得，有它总比没有要好。  
> ②有车，对部分人来说口味过重，或者过于猎奇，请想好自己是不是真的感兴趣，再决定要不要跳。  
> ③通篇都是性幻想，不用过多纠结里面的设定和三观，请把它当作一个不用动脑子的甜甜的爱情故事来看，兴许你会收获更多快乐。  
> 微博和lofter都有发，ID是@你们帅气的鸢哥，放在AO3只是希望多一点存活机会【。

我的恋人最近向我提出了分手。  
在我们吵架的时候，它会对我吐着内巢牙，发出具有攻击性的“哈——”的声音，但这吓不到我。比起内巢牙，更让我困扰的是它的头骨上不存在眼睛，这使得我在冲它咆哮的时候不知该怒视哪里。  
对了，我的恋人是一只异形，我们大部分时候相处得还可以。至少在我看来是这样的。  
这使我越发难以相信它居然会提出分手——或者说，我不相信的是它居然会是提出分手的那一方——我可能不是第一个和异形成为恋人的人，但我一定是第一个被异形甩了的人。  
我的朋友安慰我，他们一直认为我应该找一个人类，因为我就是人类，而大部分人类都和人类恋爱。他们都不太能接受异形的长相，也不喜欢它们的性格。当知道我和一只异形成为恋人之后，他们质疑我们的方方面面，并断言我们的关系一定会出现问题。  
吃饭怎么办？交流怎么解决？如何拥抱？如何接吻？如何做爱？  
我受够了这些问题，即使我承认它们确实值得考虑，我仍然认为只要彼此喜欢就能解决一切，难道不应该是这样吗？  
但我万万想不到会是它先提的分手，而且没有给出一个令人信服的理由。认识我的人中间已经传开了【连异形也无法忍受和她交往】这样的言论，我听到以后简直气炸了，于是思考再三决定要去找它问个究竟。  
之所以需要思考再三，是因为现在的我擅自闯入异形巢穴是极端危险的——它们会攻击所有与它们没有联系的入侵者。介于我们现在已经分手，这种联系就切断了。我要么会被它们撕碎，要么会被抓去当抱脸虫的宿主——尽管它解释过抱脸虫只是电影里的设定，他们老早就不需要宿主来繁殖了，但我并不十分相信这套说法。  
所以我现在站在巢穴的入口处，像做贼一样鬼鬼祟祟地四处张望了一会儿。我不敢进去，但也不甘心就此离开。同时我也很好奇，如果现在我叫它还会不会像从前一样得到回应呢？  
我屏住呼吸，悄悄地探出头去——巢穴深入地底下，里面漆黑一片，有一股潮湿的味道，有隐约浮动的雾气遮挡了一部分视线。当我鼓起勇气冲里面呼喊时，意料之中没有收到任何回应，甚至就连我自己的回声也被这座洞穴所吞噬了。  
我十分怀疑它是否在分手后就已将我彻底遗忘，毕竟它们是一种冷酷的生物，会做出任何绝情的事都不令人意外。  
但我仍然决定站在原地等一会儿——等它改变主意，或者等我自己改变主意。  
只要我不说话，四下便是寂静无声的，连一点风都没有。然而就在这时，我听到不远处的草丛里传来窸窸窣窣的响动。  
这响动立刻让我的神经警觉起来。于是我悄悄地俯下身子，从地上捡起一块石头握在手中。  
响动持续了一段时间，我终于听到耗子的叫声从不远处传来。  
这让我松了一口气，低头看向手里的石头。这时我才发现——刚才被我当作石头捡起的，居然是一只盘踞成团的巨型马陆，它现在正在我的手心里缓缓伸展开来。  
我的本能反应是发出一声大叫，随即将那只无辜的马陆像铅球一样用力投掷出去。  
因为惊吓过度，我的投掷动作使我瞬间丧失了平衡。于是就在一团慌乱中，我感到脚下一滑。  
当我再次回过神来的时候，我坐在潮湿的地面上。很难说这地面是怎样一种构成——它算不上柔软，但也不是绝对坚硬的，甚至有一些温度。因此可以肯定那不是岩石或者钢铁。  
我没有过多好奇地面的构成，而是抬起头，看着这个空间。它四周的墙壁甚至包括天花板都仿佛是活的一样——事实证明它们确实是活的——借着洞口透进的微弱光亮，我能看到它们在动。当我眯起眼睛，就能看清一些纵横交错的细长头颅、摆动的尾巴和外露的骨骼，像一台机器中精密运转的齿轮部件。  
我知道那是什么，我的听觉也证实了这一点。那些墙壁的活动因为我的到来而变得越发剧烈，伴随着令人不安的响动和气息，甚至引起了洞穴内气流的变化。  
我能感觉到它们在看着我。  
我首先从地上慢慢地站了起来，尽量使自己看起来不具有攻击性。它们仍然聚集在墙上，没有马上对我采取攻击，而更像是在审视着我。  
就在这个局面僵持不下的时候，其中一只异形来到了我面前——它先是用灵活的四肢从高处翻越过来，落在我前方时缓缓地抬起它细长的头颅，并凶猛地冲我吐着内巢牙，发出具有攻击性的“哈——”的声音。  
我后退一步，它就上前一步，但始终与我保持着一定的距离。注意到这一点之后，我小心翼翼地伸出手去触碰它的头部。在这样近的距离下，它可以随时将我撕碎。  
但它只是威慑性地露着利齿，在我抚摸它的头部时不断发出恐吓的声音，而不是选择咬断我的手。  
我说，今天你不给我个解释咱俩谁都别想好了。  
见吓不走我，它便半蹲下身体将我一把扛在肩上，飞快地穿过了巢穴中央。我被它的外骨骼硌得非常疼，但在我开始抱怨之前，它就沿着一条长长的通道来到了另一座较为狭小的空间里，并将我放回地面上。  
这使得我们可以安静地独处一会儿。虽然暂时无法确定它的用意，我仍然冲过去想要抱住它，但它迅速后退并对我发出威胁的声音。  
我对它说，得了吧，你要真想杀死我，在外面就动手了。  
它不置可否，站在那儿与我对峙着。我问它为什么要分手，它沉默了一会儿，从牙缝间发出一种像蛇一样的“嘶嘶”的声音，我听懂它在说：我不喜欢你了。  
我说，你这样说让我很难过。  
它把头偏向一边，表现出一副不在意的样子。  
我点点头：好的，假设你不喜欢我了，那么我们之间的联系就切断了。我们之间没有联系，我再来这里就会被当成入侵者并受到攻击。但是我没有被攻击，所以我不是入侵者，所以我们之间还有联系，所以……  
它又凶猛地吐着内巢牙，用一声吼叫打断了我。我趁机冲过去抱它，而它的反应是立刻试图用爪子将我拉开。尽管它控制着力道，在我故意喊了一声疼之后，它还是停了下来。  
异形是不会说话的，但我们之间的交流并不困难。它能听懂我的话，我也能从它发出的声音和肢体语言中读出它的意思。然而这一次的沟通还是花了很长时间，因为它想要表达的意思太过复杂了。  
它认为，想要分手的人其实是我。它能感知到我的忧虑，担心我会不敢提，于是它主动提了分手。  
这个回答让我很是惊讶，因为就连我自己都不曾注意到这些顾虑，但当我如今细想时它们又是确实存在的。  
我感到很愧疚，反复确认了它是不是真的想分手，它都给出了否定的答案。  
于是我说，我们之间确实有很多问题。  
它表示同意。  
我又说，如果能解决这些问题，就可以不用分手了。  
它也没有反对。  
我再一次走过去抱着它，这次它没有试图拉开我，但是因为害怕自己身上尖锐的部分对我造成伤害，它只是用尾巴和两只爪子轻轻地将我圈住了。  
我说，首先，你的同伴嘲笑我是小胖子——它们天生长了一张meanface，我原谅它们。但是你要知道，人类和异形的身体结构不一样，我们不像你们，全身几乎除了骨骼就是肌肉。我们会有脂肪，我的脂肪比例在人类当中是正常水平，这证明我很健康，我不胖。  
它犹豫了一会儿，轻轻地用爪子戳了一下我肚子上的肉。我狠狠地说，你是不是想死。  
它连忙发出一种细微的声音，表示它很抱歉。我原谅了它。  
接着，我又提出了下一个问题：我们吃不到一块儿。你吃的东西我没法吃，我吃的东西你也不爱吃，这样是没法在一起的。  
它想了想，表示它确实喜欢生牛肉，它也愿意再试试牛油果。  
我点点头：我也喜欢这两样，我猜，我们可以试着去发现更多我们都喜欢的食物。  
就这么一会儿，我感觉到我的头发和后背几乎已经完全湿透了。虽然异形的血液是高腐蚀性强酸，但唾液却是无杂质的纯净水，所以我对此倒并不十分介意。  
我说，但是你总是硌得我很疼，你身上没有一处柔软的地方。我知道这不是你的错，可这会给很多事情带来麻烦，最主要的是……哎呀，总之你有没有可能变得柔软一些呢？  
它想了一会儿，慢慢地放开我，来到一处凹陷的地面上。我看到它站在里面，它的尾部逐渐分泌出一种粘稠的半透明液体，很快就将那里填满了。  
我好奇地走过去，俯下身子，有过那么一瞬间担心那会是某种高腐蚀性强酸。但我很快打消了这个顾虑，小心翼翼地伸出一只手去触摸。  
或许说出来很让人难以置信——这液体是活的，我甚至能感觉到它会反过来触摸我。  
这里面布满了神经元，是它身体的一部分。  
我试着在里面动了动手指，能感觉到它对此也有所反应。当我的手被这种液体完全包围的时候，它们在我的手上流动着，沿着我的手腕向上延伸，其中的亿万个神经元为这种接触制造了一种如同抚摸的效果。  
我看着它，我很确信它也看着我，仿佛在期待着什么。于是我慢慢地站起身，将已经湿透的衬衫从头顶脱下来，并踢掉了鞋子。  
我的脸颊此时微微发烫，心脏也怦怦直跳，我几乎忘了如何解开一颗普通的扣子。而当我终于毫无遮挡地站在它面前时，我又感到一丝不安。  
我说，你会觉得人类的身体构造很奇怪吗？在你们看来我是不是长得很丑？毕竟我们如此地不一样。  
它没有作出回答，它的胳膊长长地伸过来，将我拉进那团神经元液体中。  
当我整个人没入其中时，我进入到一个完全柔软的拥抱里，我感受着身体的每一寸肌肤都被它抚摸——它非常知道应该触碰哪些地方，知道应该用什么样的力道和方式。这完全刷新了我的认知——异形竟是如此聪明的生物吗？  
我们完整地交融在一起，彼此强烈地感知着对方。我闭上眼睛，甚至能感觉到它的心跳——在我的指缝间，在我的身体中，在我的一切、一切里。  
它俯下身子靠近我，它的舌头划过我的脸颊和脖颈——当它不在试图用内巢牙吓唬人的时候，它的舌头是湿润而柔软的。  
我从未与它如此靠近、如此亲密地接触，从不曾想过竟是这般感受。为了回应它为我带来的欢喜，我低下头轻轻地吻在它的舌头上。与此同时，我感觉到那些里里外外包围着我的神经元液体，随着我的亲吻，更加热烈、亲密地同我接触起来。  
急促的呼吸使我的意识逐渐变得有些模糊——对我而言，这里正在发生的一切都过于梦幻，好似天旋地转一般。  
我放心地任由自己的身体倒向它。而它对此做出的反应是轻轻地用爪子接住我，将舌头探入我的口中，缓慢地为我输送氧气。而那些神经元液体，仍然一刻不停地与我相拥。  
我伸出手与它的爪子相扣，它缓缓低下头，亲密地靠在我的额头上，像一只猫一样发出一种满足的呼噜声。

【完】


	2. 关于我们是如何遇见的这件事

我啊，最近在那家酒吧遇见了一个很喜欢的家伙。  
那天我给自己捣鼓了很久——故意把衣服弄得脏兮兮的，身上涂满血浆，脸上画得伤痕累累，脖子上还挂着半拉肠子。  
我觉得这个妆容足够逼真了，甚至于有些浮夸，应该百分之百能够蒙混过关吧。  
但是没想到，我还是像往常一样在门口就被轻易拦下。它们认出了我身上的气味——人类的气味。  
“去去去，一边去。”守在门口的Freddy Krueger戴着他那顶滑稽的帽子，身上穿着极不搭调的迎宾服，用他的爪子对我做了个非常不友好的撵人手势。  
“为什么不让我进去？”我质问他。  
“人类禁止入内。”他敲敲门边那个发光的写着【怪物酒吧】的招牌，一脸不屑地看着我，“别以为你拙劣的僵尸妆能帮你蒙混过关。”  
“求你了，我只想听听Diva Plavalaguna唱歌。”我仍然不死心地说道，“就没有任何办法能够让我进去吗？”  
“你看到那些Cyberman了吗？”他傲慢地指向不远处，“它们兴许能帮你获得资格。”  
“不了，谢谢，我目前暂时只想做我自己。”我尴尬地说。  
这时，我注意到门口招贴画上的一行小字，上面写着——在一名怪物的陪同下，人类方可入内，但不得发出尖叫、议论、剧透及吃爆米花的声音。  
原来如此！我只需要现场认识一个朋友就行了！  
我环视四周，在形形色色的怪物中寻找着目标。最开始的时候，我向一只大章鱼发出询问，它盯着我看了几秒钟，告诉我它需要和它的触手们商量一下。  
“我们实行的是民主制。”它说，“交朋友是一件比较重大的事，需要进行投票。”  
我礼貌地站在旁边等待它们的投票结果，但它的触手之间似乎产生了一些重大分歧——它们发出剧烈争吵，争执愈演愈烈，随后其中的三只竟然一气之下转身走开了。  
“回来！”那只章鱼慌忙喊道，“我们必须步调一致！——你扯到我了！”  
我猜这边多半是没戏，于是转向一群僵尸，想着兴许今天的妆容可以让我比较容易地融入它们。  
“我们能交个朋友吗？”我问，“我想要请你们带我进去。”  
它们面面相觑，欲言又止，场面一度死一般地寂静——这个比喻在当下看来有些过于恰当了——最后其中一个走过来对我说：“如果我带你进去，你的脑子可以给我吃吗？”  
“我想这恐怕不行。”我回答，“我还要用的。”  
“小气鬼。”它们果然头也不回地撇下我就走。  
我抬起头，看到小孤儿Esther正在和Freddy吵个不停。后者明显认识她很久了，但仍然每次都戏谑地要求她出示年龄证明。Esther气得大叫，从小裙子里摸出一把斧头上去砍他。  
呃，我应该还可以找找别人。  
后来，终于有个家伙答应了我的请求。那是一只异形，它看起来不太习惯，好像是第一次来酒吧这样的场所，还在学习如何融入周围的环境中。  
我猜想，新人总会希望自己有个伴吧。  
不知为何，我看到它的第一眼就很想认识它，很想去找它说话。但是与此同时又有些害怕和担心——很多异形都不怎么喜欢人类。  
但我从未有过这种像是一见如故的奇妙感觉。这种亲切感，仿佛我们早该遇见，仿佛找到了同类一样。于是我鼓起勇气上去搭话。  
当我一开始走过去的时候，它显得有些警惕，但并未表现出敌意，甚至安静地站在那里听完了我说的话。  
果然是同电影里一样优美的生物——它比我高出很多，我不得不仰着脖子才能和它说话。它的身体构造、它身上的线条没有一处冗余的地方，仿佛是被胸有成竹的造物者一笔勾勒而成的。它的举止姿态也非常地优雅得体，但是可能因为我们还不熟的关系给人以一种距离感。  
我对这次尝试并未抱太大希望，在它思考的时候，我甚至开始怀疑它能否听懂我说的话。  
但是令我意想不到的是，它竟然同意了，而且没有提出任何附加条件。这令我不由得欣喜万分。  
和它结伴之后，我终于获得允许走进那间酒吧。  
我们选了吧台边上的两个位子坐下，一只大蜘蛛（看起来一副忙得不可开交的样子）一边用它其中的四条毛绒绒的长腿摇晃着四个调酒器，一边用一个小本子为我们点单。  
我对这里的一切都感到无比新奇，迫不及待地环视四周。在不远处的一张桌子边，科学怪人正在和三个虫族争执不休。  
“这是你上次打牌留下的欠条，该还钱了。”虫族们说。  
“这不是我的欠条。”科学怪人指着落款处的签名，理直气壮地说，“你看，上面写着‘弗兰肯斯坦’——那是创造我的那家伙的名字，我不叫这个。”  
在大厅正中央的舞台上，一名舞者正在表演钢管舞。配合着音乐和舞姿，她不停地变换自己的形态。当最后一曲结束的时候，她变成了一个泛着银色金属光泽的液态人形，我才发现那根钢管也是她身体的一部分。  
并不是所有的节目都如此优秀，比如Dalek的唱歌表演和沃贡人说的相声就令人不敢恭维（更不敢吐槽），但总体来说是一个愉快的夜晚。  
最后，我终于如愿听到了Diva Plavalaguna的歌，甚至找到机会和她合了个影——是我刚刚认识的异形朋友帮我拍的照。它对于照片的构图显然很有一套自己的见解，但我总体来说也能够认同。  
说到这位异形朋友，它全程都十分安静，让人难以猜透它对这些节目的态度。只有在铁血战士上台表演重金属摇滚的时候，我注意到它表现出了一丝不屑，这让我几乎忍不住笑出声。  
其实我一直都在悄悄地观察它。它们的直觉很敏锐，我猜它早就发现了。我一边觉得这样有些失礼，一边又忍不住频频看向它，好在它并未将此当作一种敌意。也就是说，我的观察被默许了。  
我们（基本上是我）愉快地疯玩了一晚上，离开那里的时候已经是后半夜。我觉得自己还想再见见它，于是随便找了个借口问它要了联系方式（它们没有人类使用的通讯工具，但仍然有找到它的途径）。  
“下次再一起来吧。”我说，“你带我进去，我请客。”  
它略微思考，或许一方面觉得我确实没有敌意，另一方面也觉得自己不会有损失，于是同意了这个提议。  
……  
“你们说，我有戏吗？”我在和朋友说起这件事时如此问道。  
“才见了一面，你就想着追人家？”他们不屑地嘲讽我，“你连它是什么性别都不知道吧。”  
“异形没有性别。”我说。  
“不是，她都在思考和异形交往的可能性了，你们还在关注这种关系属于同性恋还是异性恋？”另一位朋友翻了个白眼。  
“不能因为你单身太久，就连物种都不考虑了啊。”他们摇着头，一副恨铁不成钢的样子。  
“也许这就是我单身的原因呢？也许我就喜欢这样的呢？”我忍不住较真起来，“而且你们知道吗？那间酒吧里除了我以外，我没有见到任何一个人类，这说明其它的怪物都不愿意和人类交朋友，而它却愿意带我进去。”  
他们沉默了一会儿。  
“你们后来还见过吗？”  
“见过，我在第二次见面的时候就告白了，不过它并没有同意。”我沮丧地说。  
“你怕不是疯了。”他们惊讶地睁大了眼睛。  
“哎呀，跨物种沟通本来就很难的，有什么想法赶快直接说出来不是比较好吗。”我争辩道。  
他们放弃了对我的规劝，纷纷表示不看好，但我没有因为朋友的意见就善罢甘休。好在它拒绝了我的告白之后并没有拒绝与我继续见面，于是我们偶尔还是能一起光顾那家酒吧。  
“为什么你不喜欢我？”我时常质问它，“你觉得我很丑吗？”  
它真诚地摇头否认。  
我注意到，它有时也会观察我。我不知道它的观察是出于什么目的——它觉得我好看？或者不好看？或者只是单纯出于一个物种对另一个物种的好奇？但我并不反感这种观察甚至有些乐在其中，并且像是获得默许一样频频借口向它提问。  
“你不喜欢我，因为我是人类？因为我不够聪明、强壮？还是因为我没有爪子和内巢牙？”  
它对这些问题既没有承认也没有否认，而是会故意支开话题，给台上的铁血战士喝倒彩，或者和调酒的大蜘蛛用一种难懂的嘶嘶声互相聊天。  
即便如此，在我每次约它的时候它仍然会来。它会偶尔回请我，会安静地听我说无关的话题，也会在我偶尔喝多的时候扶我一把。但当我想要更靠近它时，它却又会敏捷地躲开。  
我没有追过人类以外的生物，无法猜透它们的想法，这令我更加沮丧。异形是智商很高的生物，或许它早就看透了人类所有的心思，也料到了我会是如此反应，而这是它所希望的。  
又或许异形确实是没有感情的生物？也许它只是觉得这样比较有趣？  
朋友们都在劝我放弃，甚至提出要给我介绍，但都被我回绝了。这是我做过最疯狂的事，我希望每一件疯狂的事都可以有始有终——这对我来说很重要，我希望自己的疯狂都不是一时兴起。  
所以我想要最后再试一试。  
当我们又一次离开酒吧的时候，街上已经洋溢着情人节的气息。我从路边买了一朵半开的玫瑰花送给它，它犹豫再三收下了这个礼物。  
“明天是情人节，一起过吧。”我对它说，“我八点钟在公园门口等你哦。”  
它点点头。  
“但是，一起过情人节，就必须是情人了。”我努力做出说得很轻巧的样子，“你不同意可以不来，没关系。”  
我发誓这是我最后一次努力，说完没等它回答我就扭头跑开了。  
第二天晚上，我站在寒风中瑟瑟发抖——我出门前精心打扮过一番，虽然不知这是否是它喜欢的样子。但是有一点可以肯定，我穿少了。  
我在满心不安中频频低头看表——八点、八点半、九点……已经早就过了我们约定的时间，而它总是非常守时，从来不迟到的。  
残存的最后一丝希望使我没有离开。我仍旧等在那里，等到公园关门，等到路边商店的灯火依次熄灭，等到手表上的指针快要走向十二点。  
过了十二点，就不是情人节了。  
我不停地搓着手，往手心里哈气，试图让自己暖和一点。我打算等到十二点就离开，我认为那才是实际、确凿的拒绝。但在那之前，哪怕差一秒，我也想要多等等。  
最后半分钟，我盯着手表数着秒，心里当作一种仪式，为我无果而终的单恋倒计时。  
二十九、二十八……  
在一片寂静无声中，只有手表指针在滴答滴答地响。不远处的草丛里蹲着一只猫，有橘黄色的好看条纹，在夜色中眼睛亮晶晶地盯着我。  
“你也是一个人吗？”我苦笑了一会儿。  
猫没有回答我，却在下一秒突然站了起来。它身上的毛发像刺一样竖起，胡须颤抖着，同时从喉咙里发出一种警觉的嘶嘶声。  
在猫的叫声衬托下，我的手表滴答声却似乎变得更响了，但我将它举到耳边却听不出任何异常。就在我疑惑不解，准备动身离去的时候，我才发现这种滴答声是某种液体滴落在我肩上发出的声音。  
猫惊恐地盯着我身后，发出嗷的一声，一溜烟地窜到草丛深处去了。  
我迅速转身并抬起头四处张望，除了一片漆黑的街景之外什么也没有看见。但是直觉告诉我，现在我并不是一个人在这儿了。就在这时，我感觉到被人盯着，同时有一丝热乎乎的气息缓慢地擦过我的耳后。  
我吞下一口口水，缓缓地回过头去，看见那只异形正像一只蝙蝠一样吊在门框上，缓缓地将自己垂下来与我平视着。  
我不敢相信地睁大眼睛，立刻低头看了一眼手表，发现离十二点还差五秒钟。  
我欣喜地松了一口气：“想吓死谁呢？”  
我不知道，是什么使它犹豫了那么久才来，但这对我来说已经不重要。我现在更想知道的是，是什么使它犹豫那么久之后，仍然选择来了。  
我想我将会有很长的时间来向它求证。  
只见它缓缓伸出一只爪子，上面小心地捏着一朵玫瑰花，它将花递给我。  
我笑起来，郑重地接过那朵花，然后将手放在它空出来的爪子里，眨眨眼睛向它示意。  
它很快心领神会，用两只长长的爪子圈住我，将我紧紧抱起来。我站在那里没有动，将自己全权交予到这个得来不易的拥抱中。  
下一秒，我的双脚离开地面，狂风在我的耳边呼啸而过，夜晚街灯闪耀亦变为流转的星光。  
在零点的钟声里，在时而失重的颠簸与飞驰中，我像跌入了梦境一样闭上眼睛。

【完】


	3. 蜕皮

我的恋人告诉我，它快要蜕皮了。  
听到这个消息的时候，我正在吃早饭。一时间，我犹如遭遇一道晴天霹雳，被嘴里的蓝莓派结结实实地呛了一大口。  
它被我的反应吓得有些不知所措，过了好一会儿才想起给我递来一杯水。  
喝过水以后我缓过劲来，看到它正与我保持着一定距离，低着头趴在桌子的另一边，两只爪子平放在桌上，像个正在接受批评的熊孩子一样谨慎地看着我。  
我意识到，它大概是误解了我的意思。  
“我知道，我知道，蜕皮是很普通的事，地球上也有很多生物会蜕皮。”我慢慢地解释道，“比如蛇，比如蜥蜴——它们的皮肤不会随着它们一起生长，所以每当它们的个头长到一定程度，就需要蜕掉旧的皮肤。”  
它认真地点了点头。  
“而这也是问题的所在——这些生物之所以会蜕皮，是因为它们在‘生长’。换言之，以某些标准来看，蜕皮往往代表着它们还未成年。”我目不转睛地盯着它，突然猛地将手往桌上一拍，顿时把它吓得像一只炸开了毛的猫（如果它有毛的话）。  
它坐在我对面，默不作声也不敢轻举妄动，只有那条细长的尾巴在身后不安地摆动着。此时我只感到头疼。  
“你为什么不早告诉我？这是犯法的你知道吗？你想让我被警察抓走吗？”我连珠炮似地冲它发出一串质问，“难道你指望我能用肉眼分辨你们的年龄吗？还是说，下次我想找个怪物约会时得以‘朋友，我能看看你的身份证吗’为开场白？”  
它被我问住了，好像它确实没有思考过这样的问题。但是倘若事情真是我所想的那样，那么我才是有义务去思考这件事的人。然而我没有，我做不到在同一个比我高一大截的生物做爱时，还能分出心思去思考对方是不是未成年。  
现在我整个人慌到不行，在房间里焦躁地踱来踱去，只感觉到大难临头。焦虑使我变得迟钝，我花了比平常更长的时间才发现它背着我在偷笑。  
它们的表情不会直观地反映在脸上，但是相处久了以后，我能分辨出它发出的声音里哪些是笑声。  
“你还笑得出来？”我吼它。吼完之后，我又觉得自己是坏透了的成年人。  
发现我好像真实地在为这事困扰了，它终于表现得收敛些。待我的情绪平复之后，它向我解释了关于蜕皮的事。  
对于它们来说，定期蜕皮只是一种正常的新陈代谢，代表它们很健康。并且它还提醒了我，我们第一次见面的地方是一家酒吧。而守在门口的弗莱迪最大的乐趣，就是反复查看所有顾客的身份证，并嘲笑他们的照片拍得实在难看。  
意识到自己犯蠢之后，我反而长长地舒了一口气，对自己刚才大发脾气的事也感到抱歉。它接受我的歉意，并且也对自己一开始没有解释清楚而向我道歉。随后，我们开始正式地谈论关于蜕皮的事。  
我了解到，在蜕皮前后的一段时间里，异形会变得有些虚弱，情绪也会不太稳定。通常来说，它们会在洞穴里找到一处僻静、安全的场所，独自经历这段过程。  
“你真走运，现在有我陪你了。”我自信满满地说。  
它有些勉强但是仍然很捧场地点了点头。  
我决定将房间收拾出一块干净的地方，以供它休息和经历整个蜕皮的过程。这时它拦住了我并委婉地向我暗示，届时场面可能会给清理造成一些麻烦。  
实际上，我并不是很在乎这些。但是考虑到楼下邻居可能会投诉，我决定接受它的提议，将浴室里多余的杂物整理出来，为它提供一个宽敞干净同时又便于事后清理的场所。  
距离蜕皮还有几天时间。由于我一直对上次发脾气的事感到抱歉，尤其那件事还暴露了我是怎样一个缺乏体贴和考虑的恋人，我决定借这个机会尽心尽力为它做些什么。  
然而无论我有心做些什么，这都是一个需要它独自去经历的过程，我能帮到的忙非常少。我思来想去，决定从蜕皮前期的饮食作息上为它好好规划一番。  
我们在一起的这段时间它染上了一些坏习惯，其中最让我受不了的一件是吃糖。我记不得它是怎么可能以及从什么时候开始爱上吃糖的——各种各样的糖果、甜食堆满了冰箱，往往我支付了大量账单却连一口都吃不上。吃糖对它没有大的坏处但也没什么好处，唯一的影响是会让它变得有些兴奋。  
“从今天开始，你应该摄入低糖分、高蛋白的食物，确保你的身体里有足够的营养来应对蜕皮。”我一本正经地宣布道，“冰箱里的那些甜食，你就不要碰了。”  
它自然要表示抗议，要表达不满。我话音未落，它已迅速移动到我面前，勾起的爪子环在我的脖子两侧，尖利的内巢牙离我的鼻子仅有一寸距离。随着它的吼叫声，湿漉漉的热气擦过我的脸颊。  
我双手抱胸阻拦在它和冰箱之间，构成一道牢不可破的防线，面无惧色地与它对峙着。  
糖会让它变得兴奋，而蜕皮对它们来说，算是一种冥想。“这是很难得的机会，你暂时失去自己习惯拥有的力量和速度，逐渐从一个旧的躯体中剥离出来。在这个过程中，你应该仔细去体会那种无力和绝望的感觉，去更了解你自己。只有尊重这个过程，你才能学会驾驭比先前更强大的、新的躯体。”  
它知道我是对的。事实上，它应该是第一只受到糖分困扰的异形，我认为在这一点上我需要负一部分责任。  
经过一番冷静之后，它决定听从我的安排，不再对我制定的食谱表达异议。我给它准备了大量新鲜的肉类和鸡蛋，足够为它提供蜕皮所需的营养。  
一切都安排妥当，只等着蜕皮日到来。我甚至兴奋地在日历上画起了圈圈。  
晚餐时间，当它在努力地吃着一块我为它准备的生牛肉时，我则漫不经心地从冰箱里拿出一个铺满了糖霜的甜甜圈吃起来。  
它停下来看着我——或者更准确地说，是看着我手里的甜甜圈——而我也看着它。我们几乎可以说是虎视眈眈地对峙着。终于在上面的巧克力壳化掉之前，我心一横，迅速把剩下的甜甜圈整个塞到嘴里。然后就是我一边冲它眨眼，一边心满意足地鼓着腮帮子咀嚼。  
目睹了甜甜圈消失的全过程，它低低地发出一声咕哝。你以为它这是在哀悼甜甜圈吗？不，它刚才说它恨我。它说我是个可恨的成年人。  
也许在我误以为它未成年的那几分钟里，这招确实能引起我的内疚吧。但是现在，抱歉没有。  
“随便吧。”我舔着手指上残留的糖霜，冷酷无情地说。  
终于在几天后，蜕皮开始了。  
我手足无措地站在浴室里，看着它的皮肤从头部开始裂开，一种对于即将破壳而出的新生命的期待占据了我的心头。伴随着旧的皮肤破裂，某种半透明的液体从裂口处逐渐渗出，顺着它细长的头颅流淌到地面上，沿瓷砖的缝隙缓缓推进，最终渗入下水口。  
它发出一声艰难的低吼，皮肤上的裂口进一步扩大，我能看到它湿漉漉的新皮肤在里面细微地蠕动、呼吸——它们在正式脱离旧躯之前是有些皱缩且柔软的，如同即将被推出子宫的婴儿。  
它看上去非常虚弱，行动也异常迟缓，完全没有了往日的敏捷。这个时候，哪怕是来自我的最轻微的触碰也能对它造成伤害。而它只是蜷缩在地上，将自己最虚弱的一面，一览无余地展现在我面前。  
经历了仿佛一个世纪的漫长过程之后，它的头部已经完全从旧的皮肤中脱离出来。对着这样得来不易的努力成果，它发出又一阵阵虚弱的嘶嘶声。  
那块旧的皮肤被从中间一分为二，仍保留着它头部原有的流线型。由于没有凹陷与凸起的五官，它的每一处线条都十分流畅，呈现出一种光滑的美感，像是刚刚分出两瓣新叶的种子。  
紧接着是它的前爪和背管。随着裂开的缝隙在身上蔓延，它的每一个部位都从旧的皮肤中缓缓剥离出来，如同经历着某种神圣的仪式——请首先想象一幅灵魂出窍的画面，然后将灵魂与肉体的位置彼此调换，便能构成此刻我眼前所见的这番奇景。  
新的皮肤一开始总是呈现出一种半透明的样子，隐约能看到皮肤下面的骨骼和肌肉组织，仿佛轻轻一碰就会破裂。随后这种半透明的感觉逐渐消失，它们开始适应这里的大气和光照环境，最终变成异形皮肤正常的形态。  
那些新旧皮肤之间渗出的液体不断地流淌进下水道——我事先与它确认过它们不具有腐蚀性——而随着蜕皮接近尾声，它长长的尾巴也从旧的皮肤中剥离出来。借着窗外照进来的细微光亮，我看见那张完整的皮肤泛着晶莹剔透的光泽，像是某种昆虫的翅膀一样。  
它完全从旧皮肤中脱离出来的那一刻，我像是目睹了一个新生命的降生，发自内心地感到一种难以言说的神圣与喜悦。我很想说些类似“你做到了，你很棒”的话来安抚它，但是我没有那么做，因为任何的语言都不足以描述我此刻的心情。  
它筋疲力尽地趴在地上，我知道它需要时间恢复体力，这是毫无疑问的。因为仅仅只是完整地观看刚才这一整个过程，就已令我冷汗直冒，好像那个从旧的皮肤里钻出来的生物竟是我自己一般。  
浴室早已一片狼藉。由于我执意要全程守在它身边，我身上的衣物自然也未能幸免。我不想以这样的形象与它再次相见，于是在它醒过来之前，我迅速地脱下衬衫给自己冲了个澡。  
当我走出淋浴间，伸手去拿浴巾时，我看到它仍然躺在浴室的角落里，呼吸均匀像是睡着了一般——我无法从它的眼睛判断出来，我只能如此猜测。  
经过一番思索，我将浴巾放回原处，赤裸着身子走向我的恋人——要知道，前一刻的它比现在的我还要更加赤裸一些——我缓慢地在它身旁蹲下，它则一动不动地躺在那里，那张仍然保留着它的形状的旧皮肤却强烈地吸引着我的注意力。  
它是透明的，是死去的、静止的，是过去式，却像在对我说话。  
于是鬼使神差地，我伸出手，轻轻地拾起那张皮肤，将它在灯光下小心展开。不知是不是我的错觉，我感觉到上面还留有一丝温度。  
当我回过神来的时候，我已经将那张皮肤裹在自己身上——我说不清我为什么要这么做——让它与我的身体毫无间隔地贴在一起。尽管由于我们身体构造上的巨大差异，这样的贴合十分地不完美，但我后背的皮肤仍然能强烈地感觉到它带来的接触。  
我感觉，它努力地想要包住我，想要与我贴合得更加紧密，想要融入到我的肌肤中去。也是在那一瞬间，一种从未有过的感觉令我汗毛倒竖。  
我过于专注在自己和这张皮身上，迟了许久才发现，我的恋人不知何时已缓缓从地上爬起来。它没有阻止我的奇怪举动，但我能感觉到它灼热的视线穿过那张旧皮肤，目不转睛地注视着我。  
“哎呀，被发现了。”我尴尬地吐了吐舌头，“我寻思着你不要了呢。”  
它不发一语，只是俯下身来与我平视着，而我此时却有些羞怯地别过了头去。好一会儿后，我终于笑起来。  
“我在想啊，如果我是你……”我将它的皮肤裹在身上，尽可能使它与我的躯干相贴合，“我想要更了解你，我想知道那是一种什么样的感觉。如果可以的话……试着成为你。”  
“因为我真的真的，很喜欢你哦。”  
我非常想知道，自己这番话能得到怎样的回应。对此它依旧只是沉默着，然而它的身体却开始缓缓地向我靠近。在我渴求的注视下，它柔软的舌尖划过我的脸颊，我则迫不及待地低下头亲吻在上面。  
它回应着我的亲吻，轻轻地用爪子环住我，隔着它的旧皮肤将我抱起来。这画面非常奇妙——它像在同自己拥抱，而我像被两个它、一层又一层、紧紧地抱住一样。  
它的动作非常轻，以至于我被放进浴缸里的时候，我感觉像是轻柔的羽毛徐徐将我环绕。

 

【完】


	4. 镜子

“我最近是不是胖了？”我问它。  
不知是因为聪明，还是它的确没有在意过这件事，总之我抛出的这个问题让它很困惑。在我等待回答的时候，它只是在一旁歪着脑袋看着我。  
“是胖了吧？我是这么觉得。”我对着镜子转了一圈，自言自语道。  
我是很认真地在困扰，但这件事对它来说却难以理解——它当然不能理解了——人类吃多会发胖，坐着不动会发胖，心情好会发胖，心情不好也会发胖。这一套机制的运作即使对人类自己来说也毫无规律可循，更不用说对于它们这种天生就不受脂肪困扰的生物了。  
我有时候会忍不住想，如果异形的世界也有关于人类的恐怖电影，我们会不会都是以类似脂肪怪一样的形象出现呢？  
总之我是真羡慕这个身上除了骨骼就是肌肉的家伙。它吃掉了家里的大部分甜食，它的线条还是最美丽的——我时常指责它这种对于甜食不尊重的行为，并质问造物主为何要厚此薄彼。  
我不甘心地捏捏自己的脸和肚子，然后凑到它跟前：“你捏捏？”  
它一开始有些不好意思，但是看得出它很想试试。于是在我的盛情邀请下，它饶有兴致地将爪子伸过来，刻意使尖利的部分避开我的皮肤，然后小心翼翼地捏了我一下。  
一开始它很谨慎，似乎担心自己掌握不好力道对我造成伤害，或者仅仅只是弄疼我也是它希望避免的。然而当我略微鼓起的腮帮子在它松开的爪子下自然回复原本的形状后，它好像突然对刚才体会到的手感产生了浓厚兴趣，仿佛发现了什么了不得的新世界。  
我意识到情况有些不妙，对刚才的邀请后悔不已，但是这时再企图反悔逃走已经来不及。它仗着身长和尾巴的优势用自己围了个圈，将我严严实实地套在中间。与此同时，我感到自己浑身上下最软的部分都被它的爪子捏了个遍。虽然我不反感它这么做，但这幅画面实在太奇怪了，我在镜子里看着生气又好笑。而它已经由于过分专注在这项新发现的奇怪乐趣中，差点一不小心踩到自己的尾巴。  
不是，咱俩都处这么久了，你不会一直都不知道我捏起来是这样的吧。  
要么就是，我真的胖了。  
它还什么也没有表明，但我已经备受打击，甚至想要立刻办卡。它完全没有察觉到我生气，捏完了我还凑过来让我捏回它。  
我才不捏，你根本捏不动。  
没有办法接受这样的事实，于是我狠下心给自己制定了严格的计划，详细到每天的健身时间表和食谱。为了确保自己能够坚持执行，我把那张密密麻麻的表格打印出来贴在墙上。  
“你要督促我，因为你也有责任。如果不是你总吃甜食，我就不会跟着你一起吃。如果我不跟你一起吃，我就不会长胖。”我理直气壮地说，“我严重怀疑你偷偷把自己的脂肪也长到我身上了。”  
它完全不接受我的指控，但是在我的要求下同意帮忙督促我。它摆出一副胸有成竹、十分靠得住的样子，好似一位敬业的健身教练。  
我的这种觉悟持续到第二天早晨，当闹钟在清晨六点把我叫醒的时候，我看着窗外蒙蒙亮的天色两眼一抹黑。  
“不能第一天就功亏一篑！”我咬咬牙，爬起来换了一身衣服。  
如预料中一样，第一天的锻炼毫无效果。尽管新鲜感还在，但我终究被自己的惰性所压垮。晨跑才进行没两圈，我就认为已经完成一件了不起的大事。接着我迅速找到一个借口，纵容自己往草地上就那么一躺。  
躺下去的时候，一部分的我在内心疯狂摇头，觉得这个人类八成是没救了。  
我不死心，在第二天想到一个办法——跑步之所以没有动力，都是因为缺少对比。毕竟人只有意识到自己的不足才能真正奋起直追，从而激发无穷无尽的潜力。  
说到对比，这不是有一个现成的吗？  
当我换好运动服的时候，我的恋人还睡得正香，全然不知自己即将遭遇什么。这时我卷起衣袖走过去，不由分说地将它从梦中摇醒。它自然是一副不情愿的样子，嘴里嘟囔个不停，被我强行拽起来的时候还吵着要吃甜甜圈。  
最终它还是被我半推半拽地带到了操场边上。  
“从今天开始我们一起晨跑吧。”我兴致勃勃地对它说，“我想要跟喜欢的人一起跑步。”  
它完全不被我的甜言蜜语所蒙蔽。此时它摆出一副爱跑不跑的样子，两只爪子互相交叉抱在胸前，撇过头俯视一旁的我，尾巴在身后懒洋洋地摆动着。  
这家伙怎么这么难哄？  
我摇摇头，甩下它自顾自地跑起来。然而当我跑到第二圈的时候，一抬眼却瞥见它坐在栏杆上给我鼓掌。  
注意到我的目光后，它故意悠闲地前后晃着脚，并伸出一只爪子冲我竖起大拇指。  
我更生气了，加快速度向前冲刺，不愿意再搭理它。但它好像突然被我莫名其妙的斗志所感染，于是兴奋地从栏杆上跳下来，三下两下便从后面追上我。  
我在跑道上只感到一阵疾风从旁掠过，定睛一看时它已远远跑在前面。这家伙甚至还回过头来冲我招招手，然后一溜烟跑没影了。  
我尚未理解它此举何意。然而不一会儿，它已经跑完一圈并再次从我身后赶上来，又一次回头冲我招招手，又一溜烟跑没影了。  
卧槽，干嘛呀？  
我瞬间气炸。在它第四次试图套我圈的时候，我终于憋足了劲，迈开步子就要跟它拼个高低。  
人类无论从速度上还是体力上都不是异形的对手，更不用提像我一样吃多动少的死宅。尽管由于我的怒气和它肯定有的或多或少的放水，我有那么一两秒钟认真相信自己能同它硬刚一会儿。但是结局不出意外地，我没坚持到一分钟就彻底凉了。  
除了运动以外，吃饭是对我的第二个考验。面对着琳琅满目的冰箱存货，迅速计算过一遍每种食物的热量值之后，我不情不愿地将西蓝花从购物袋中取出。  
“从今天起，我要你像守护你们自己的巢穴一样守护冰箱。现在我就是一个动机不纯的冰箱入侵者，你们对于入侵者通常怎么做？”我问它。  
它立刻摆好攻击的姿势，将身体重心放低，露出尖牙，从喉咙里发出威胁的声音。  
“很好，以后只要我靠近冰箱，你就这样做。”我夸奖道。  
它看上去有些为难，但在我的逼迫下还是点了点头。  
不仅如此，我甚至彻底修改了自己的食谱，几乎靠蔬菜水果度日。它刚开始确实很开心，因为没有人再和它争抢冰箱里的甜食。吃甜食却不会遭报应的家伙真让人生气！  
在我的严格自律下，这样的日子我坚持了三天。到第四天，我的精神面临崩溃，不沾荤腥的生活快要让我发疯。就这样半死不活地又撑了几天，我发现自己看到它吃的生牛肉都会忍不住流口水。  
也许这就是人们说的，恋人会越来越像彼此吧！  
它看着我这幅样子实在有点过意不去，于是友好地递给我一块生肉。我看到这块肉，犹如在沙漠中独行数日的旅人见到水源，我的心理防线在这一刻彻底败下阵来。  
靠着最后一丝理智强撑，我把肉拿到平底锅里煎了一会儿。伴随着肉中的脂肪与火焰发生的奇妙反应，厨房里很快肉香四溢，好听的滋滋声像一曲动人的乐章。  
再次吃到肉的那一刻，我幸福得哭出来。  
它并没有如答应我的那般认真看守冰箱——异形的感官如此敏锐，一点点细微的动静都能被它感知到。但我每晚偷偷溜去冰箱里找食物的时候，它都好像睡得很熟，熟到连尾巴都不动一下。  
过于刻意！  
尽管这样想，我也当然知道，它这就算是心照不宣了吧。  
当我在操场跑步的时候，偶尔会遇到一位非常美丽的女性。她的肌肉如此紧致，线条十分好看，穿着运动文胸的时候有隐约的腹肌在阳光下闪闪发亮。  
我每次都会忍不住盯着她看很久——她是我所向往的样子。我有时会想象自己长成那样，和我的恋人站在一起，我们有一样美丽的线条和紧致的肌肉。我觉得那样的画面才是对的。  
单身的时候我并不太在意自己的外表，但我现在想要变得更好看，和它站在一起。  
尽管我有这样的愿望，也实实在在地去努力过。然而不得不承认，毅力也许是一种天赋，我并不太具有——我没有办法将高强度的运动量保持很久，也没法严格按照食谱不去偷吃。所以即使我的计划已经执行了一段时间，效果却并不明显。  
我心里清楚，从各项实实在在的数字、指标上看，我并不算胖。我只是普通。  
我原本也能与自己的普通相安无事。但是自从有了喜欢的人之后，我渐渐开始焦虑，开始害怕自己的普通。我生出了想要摆脱【普通】的念头，想要在各方面都尽可能达到【卓越】。唯有如此，我才能让自己相信，这样美丽的生物确实是有理由喜欢我的。  
此时我站在镜子前，把上衣卷起来，盯着自己肚子上的肉，心情沮丧到极点。  
我的恋人不知何时已经静悄悄地靠过来，关切地低着头看向镜子里的我，它的两只爪子从后面轻轻地搭在我肩上。  
“你觉得我很丑吗？”我问它，“我是说，以你们的审美来看——毕竟我既没有像你一样美丽的线条，也没有那么修长的四肢。”  
“我对于你们来说，是不是又矮又胖呢？如果我也有一身紧致的肌肉，你是不是会更喜欢我？”  
它静默地在我身后站了一会儿，接着绕到我跟前，低低地面对着我俯下身子。为了能够到比我更低的高度，它几乎是半跪在地上。后来，它用爪子揽住我整个后背，将自己长长的头颅靠在我胸前，发出像躺在枕头上的猫一样满足的呼噜声。  
这段时间它时常这么做，我总以为它只是很喜欢我的身体捏起来的那种柔软的感觉。然而正是现在这个拥抱，是它用细微的肢体语言向我透露的信息，终于使我意识到一个被我忽视已久的事实。  
没错，我没有那么紧致的肌肉，我捏起来软绵绵的。而这恰好使得我能感觉到，当它同我贴在一起的时候，它总会微微陷进我的身体里——比起同样两只异形的拥抱，更加柔软的我使我们更多地接触到对方——它似乎已经早早地发现了这个事实，它的快乐和喜欢我却不曾意识到。因为这件事太复杂、太难以说清了，于是它只能通过给我很多很多的拥抱来让我自己体会。  
一直以来，我想要变得好看，但它从未那样要求过我。我会一厢情愿地这样想，只是因为它在我眼中过于美丽，而我又太喜欢它了。  
“知道啦知道啦，你可以抱松一点！我觉得自己像一只被捏在手上的仓鼠！”我过了很久才埋怨道。  
它连忙放开我，但我抓住它并抱紧了它。  
“我还是会努力健身的，但要用一种更温和的方式，只是为了保持健康。”我说，“并且再也不会讨厌自己的样子！”  
它高兴地向我表示支持，我甚至能感觉到它松了一口气。我猜想，这段时间它看着我折磨自己应该也挺难受的。  
我们又安静地抱了一会儿。  
“跟你一起跑步实在是太遭罪了，但是运动也不止有跑步一种方式嘛。”我终于扭扭捏捏地、有些不好意思地小声说，“我、我听说……另一种方式也挺有用的……”  
就像我说的，它非常聪明，立刻就心领神会。当我发出邀请之后，它再次俯下身子，稍一用力便轻松将我抱起。它的动作如此轻盈，就好像我在体重秤上看到的数字、在镜子里看到的小肚子都是假的一样。  
这些烦恼随即烟消云散。我让自己靠在它怀中，双手紧紧地回抱着它。尽管它是如此坚硬的生物，但好在我足够柔软，这给了我们无穷无尽的可能性可以发挥。

【完】


	5. 促膝长谈

做完视力矫正手术后，我被医生要求暂时戴上眼罩。  
除了安静地坐在沙发上之外，我什么也不能做——不能玩手机，不能看电视，不能用电脑，甚至连书也不能看。  
习惯了有视觉的生活，一旦我失去它，就仿佛我的世界丢失了一个维度。我突然无法掌控生活中的很多事情，反应能力也似乎变得迟钝起来。虽然我明白，这一切只是暂时的，现在的忍耐也并非毫无意义，但我还是不免感到恼火和不安。  
我试着听音乐来打发时间。音乐的确能使我快乐一会儿，甚至于有些时候，声音也能产生些许画面感。但当我想要切到自己最喜欢的那首歌时——该死，我看不见屏幕。  
我气得摘下耳机，对黑暗也已失去最后一点耐心。我坐在沙发上晃着腿，慢慢将手伸向那块眼罩，心里想着“就看一会儿应该不会瞎掉吧”，并将它小心翼翼地掀开一个角。  
然而在看到那一缕久违的光线时，我还是畏惧了——我过于重视自己的视觉，害怕自己一时的贪心酿成大错。于是我迅速将眼罩的位置复原，装作刚才什么也没有看见。  
我确实什么也没看清，却不代表我刚才的一系列愚蠢举动没有被看见。  
虽然暂时失去视觉，但我还是能感觉到有什么东西缓慢地移动到了面前，能感觉到一股温热的气息不断喷到我的鼻尖上——就那么一下、两下、三下……正如我熟悉的温度和频率。我对着一片黑暗笑起来，慢慢将脸凑上前去，心满意足地亲在了我能碰到的第一处位置上。  
从唇上传来的触感得知，我亲对了地方，这件事情我即便蒙着眼睛也不难办到。我有些干燥的唇瓣被立刻润湿了，像是在水中亲吻一条美人鱼。对面由于这个突如其来的亲吻出现一瞬间的呆滞，亦被我敏锐的感官所捕捉到，而后者令我更加心生欢喜。  
我们的气息交织在一起，像一只看不见的蝴蝶在彼此的唇间扇动翅膀。我循着自己的感觉，在黑暗中用我的双手缓缓勾勒它的轮廓。而它也终于主动地迎上来，用它那双细长的爪子将我圈入怀中。  
不一会儿，我便感觉到被一个湿润而柔软的东西伸入口中。我一如往常，任由它这么做。我对它有充分的信任，它知道怎样才能避免让我感到不适。  
但是这次又与往常不太相同——这一次，我的大脑感知里多出来了一些细小、冰凉的触感。我的神经像是被无数细小的触须牢牢地吸附住了一样。  
一开始，它们让我体会到一种隐约有如触电的感觉，有一些酥酥麻麻的——这些小小的触须在我的口腔中迅速找到合适的位置，然后像是扎根的植物一样伸入到粘膜中去，顺着血管神经在我的身体中游走起来。紧接着，就如同一扇通向另一个世界的大门在我的思维殿堂中打开，我乘坐高速传送的神经递质通过一条发光的隧道。我无法阻止这一切，像是受到万有引力的牵引，我坠入一片光亮之中。  
再后来，我发现自己可以看见了。  
我下意识地伸手去摸自己的眼睛——眼罩仍在那里，阻挡着我的视线——我意识到自己并非真的“看见”，我只是感知到了图像。  
我的眼前是一间有些陌生的房间，但我随后认出了它——这是我自己的房间，只是所有的东西都比平时略显缩小。而更重要的是它的颜色——它的色彩比我记得的丰富许多。在这幅图像里，我甚至看见了一些从未见过的颜色。  
“噢！我是在通过你的眼睛看见吗？”天知道我现在半个字也说不出，只能勉强发出一些呜呜啊啊的声音，所以我在脑中这样惊叹道。  
果然，我们的思维现在是相通的。它感知到我发出的疑问后，用它的方式给予了我一个肯定的回答。  
正如我所想的那样——它的个头要大得多，所以通过它的眼睛看见的房间会略显缩小。而异形的视觉也能比我们感知到更丰富的色彩，于是便有了我此刻所“见”到的画面。  
我们的思维完全互通，这个事实一开始令我感到强烈不安。因为我正史无前例地暴露在它面前，比先前的任何一次都无遮挡、无保留。思维是我的最后一道防线，此时也藏不住任何东西——我的情绪、我的想法、我的一点小心思都将被它尽收眼底。  
天啊，这对我来说还是太过了，我有那么一瞬间想要大叫着挣脱逃走。  
虽然我们也会对彼此坦诚，却从来不是这种意义上的坦诚。我的意思是，物理上的坦诚对我来说不是个问题，至于思维上的……我还不确定自己有没有准备好这么做。  
然而另一些想法——那些一直存在于我的脑子里，只偶尔显露些许，此时终于因时机成熟而拼命摇旗呐喊起来的声音——它们叫喊着：“跨过那条线。”  
我明白，这种坦诚是双向的。它获得了我的坦诚就注定会搭上它自己的。在我犹豫不决，甚至都没有开始思考这件事的时候，它却已经迫不及待地率先对我抛出了邀请——它想要这么做，同我一起。尽管它甚至不知道，将自己最私密的部分暴露给我会带来什么后果，但它决定一试。  
我再一次听到自己的内心呐喊着，“跨过那条线。”  
于是我跨了过去。而且我知道，跨过去的不止是我。  
我曾经想要变得像它一样。甚至于更疯狂一些的话，我想要成为它。这个愿望在此刻被真切地实现了——我正在通过它的眼睛看到这个世界。  
除了色彩之外，它们还能看见更多我们所不能看见的东西。我仿佛看着另一个平行宇宙在我面前徐徐展开——所有的光和声音，所有的生命与智慧，所有的自然规律……它们像被另一种语言书写的诗篇一样，在与我已有的认知的彼此交汇、冲撞下，产生了一个最为奇妙的现实光景。  
要我说的话，它很像真理的模样，但真理对它来说却并不重要。它重要在它产生了——它正在被感知到、被理解。  
除此之外，异形还有一个更重要的能力，那便是集群思维——它们的思想彼此互通——当我是一个它，我就是千千万万个它。  
如果我想要的话，我可以看见这个宇宙各处每一个异形所看到的——最幽深的洞穴、最炽热的恒星、最绚丽的银河、最奇妙的生命……从最庞大的到最微小的，从最遥远的到最近在咫尺的。只要我想看见，它们便接纳我，让它们的眼睛成为我的眼睛，将最奇妙的景象展现给我。  
此刻我是破壳而出的它们，是垂垂老矣的它们，是高速奔跑的它们，也是安静沉睡的它们。这个美丽而奇妙的物种所正在经历的一切我都与它们同在，我的一秒钟便是亿万生命的轮回。  
“这真是……太美了。”我在脑中不住地感慨。  
就在刚才我还在担心自己的小心思会暴露在它面前，但是现在我彻底放下了这种顾虑——它有一整个宇宙可以看，它可以随时见识这个宇宙最光怪陆离的景象。谁曾想到，有如此众多的奇景可供挑选，它却选择凝视我。而在如此宏伟、壮丽的感受面前，我那点见不得人的小心思、想要藏着掖着的小趣味，又如何值得它去驻足和惊讶呢？  
我小心翼翼地伸手去抚摸它，在这个过程中，我能同时感觉到自己的指尖和它的躯干所接收到的触感。它们在我们的神经细胞里彼此来来回回——我们交换神经递质就像交换唾液。  
渡过适应期之后，我彻底沉醉于其中不可自拔，我从未想过我们还能用这样美妙的方式亲近彼此。我现在甚至希望可以将这个时间无限延长，直到我们的神经细胞融为一体，直到我们完完全全地成为对方。  
然而事实是，这样的神经桥接很消耗精力。尤其是它的大脑也比我的更发达，会使我的神经承受更大的压力。于是没过多久，它就在我的脑子里提示我们应该及时结束这段缠绵。  
“好的，不过在这之前，我能通过你的眼睛看看自己是什么样的吗？”我依依不舍地问。  
不知为何，它没有马上同意，而是表现出一种虽然很犹豫但同时又很想这么做的样子。尽管我知道，此时它的想法就像一本展开的书一样可供我随意翻阅，但我选择等它主动告诉我。  
它最终同意了。  
我感到欣喜万分，并想要让这次“见面”更加正式一些。于是在我的指示下，它缓缓地抱起我来到镜子前，调整角度使我们都能被它看见。  
我终于满心期待地，通过它的眼睛望向镜子里的自己——我和我平时所看到的没什么不同，和我通过它的思维从任何一个异形眼中看见的任何一个人类没什么不同。  
这原本是件再正常不过的事，却不免令我有些失望。但它鼓励我再仔细看看，于是我照做了。  
这一次，我终于发现一些不同之处——通过它的眼睛，我看到的自己比周围环境、比别人、比任何一件物品都更亮一些。  
这种“亮”不是由光线所导致的，因此也不会被光线的增强、消失和变化所影响。这种“亮”是一种颜色，是一种只有它才能看见的颜色。  
意识到这点之后，我感到一阵热血涌上脸颊，而它也立刻感觉到了同样的事情。甚至由于接收到那些使我脸红的神经递质，它也史无前例地变得激动、慌张、手足无措起来。  
我们手忙脚乱地从彼此身上分离开来。由于被神经桥接消耗掉巨大的体力和脑力，我趴在地上不停地咳嗽，我的下巴也早已湿透了。但是比起这些，重新坠入黑暗才是令我更为不安的元凶。  
于是我挣扎着从地上爬起来，双手在黑暗中不停摸索。  
然后我找到了它，我不顾一切地抱住它。

【完】


	6. 伊甸园

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇与前后章节没有上下文关联，可以当做一个番外或者AU来看待。

我自一片荒漠中归来，身心俱疲，满面风霜。长途跋涉带来的能量消耗加上长期缺少水和食物，令我的身体几近崩溃。  
在旅途的最后一段，我四肢着地，用爬行的方式艰难地回归我的故土。它柔软的草地悉心爱护着我受伤的膝盖，湿润的空气滋养着我皲裂的皮肤，温和的阳光将热量渗入我冻僵的骨髓。我的生命在永恒的春日中逐渐复苏起来。  
补充完必要的水分和食物之后，我躺在一棵树下，让自己的身心在一片祥和的围绕中缓慢汲取营养。我的胸中涌动着澎湃的希望，像大海的巨浪一遍遍地拍打岩石。  
一个长形的家伙从高处的枝头缓缓降下来，吐着鲜红的信子，瞳孔呈现出长长的橄榄形。我注意到，它想同我搭话。  
那是一条蛇，我们认识了很久。它拥有丰富的知识，从我来到这片土地以后，它便教会了我许多——譬如，某些动物和植物可以作为食物，溪水可以饮用。又譬如，我是一个人类，这个地方暂时只有我一个人类。从我的身体构造上来看，我是一名女性。  
“吃个苹果吧。”它用尾巴递给我一个红彤彤的果实，我感激地接过来。  
“谢谢。”  
“你去了哪儿呀，能和我说说吗？”它友善地问道。  
“当然——我去了荒漠。”我很乐意地坐直了身子，将自己的目光与它平视，预备讲一个长长的故事。  
“哦，是什么促使你做出这个决定的？”  
“是爱情哦。”我回答。  
它的橄榄形瞳孔呈现出一丝困惑，这种困惑极少出现在蛇的眼中。它们是睿智的，这个世间的一切都能够在它们扁扁的脑袋里找到对应的解释。  
“那么，又是谁向你解释了关于爱情的事？”它问，“我不记得我同你说过。因为在我的分析里，爱情不符合这个世界的运转规律——它理论上应该不存在。”  
“它是存在的。”我笃定地说。  
“你看上去非常有信心，想必你一定亲眼见过了。”它在一旁安静地聆听着。  
“我没有见过。”我诚实地回答道，“因为它不是一种可见的东西。”  
“你没有见过，你又是如何知道它存在的呢？”  
有些时候，你无需见过才能知道。然而对于这个问题，我还是谨慎地思索了一段时间，只是希望自己能给出一个让它满意的回答。  
“我感觉到了它。我能预感到它的发生，即便这个世界没有对我显示出什么征兆。”我说，“因为爱情不是来自于这个世界的东西，它来自于我，它就像原本就存在于我的身体里一样——一开始，它是一颗安静的种子，几乎与包裹着自己的土壤难以区分，认谁也想不到它就在那儿。然而种子与土壤最本质的区别是，种子是活的，它具备自己的意识。只要当时机成熟的时候，它便逐渐开始显露出来——即便只有一棵很小的嫩芽，将将破土而出，但这棵嫩芽之下的根部早已深入地下。这时，谁也不能忽视它的存在了。”  
蛇点了点头：“那么，你感觉到的爱情是什么样的呢？”  
“是希望——我希望去爱，也希望被回报以同等的爱。对于付出和收获的希望并存于我的脑海里。”我说，“哪怕只是去想象，任意一个希望得不到满足的情形，都令我感到痛不欲生。”  
“那么，这与你去荒漠又有什么关系呢？”  
“因为我不仅能预知它的发生，我也能预知自己将会在哪儿找到它。在它真正出现之前，我已经无数次梦到过它的样子，也梦到过我们相遇的情形。”我缓缓地说，“我不知道，是不是这世间所有的爱情都会以这样的方式开始——因我尚未见识过其它的爱情——我必须承认，它令我感到畏惧。但这畏惧本身并不能减弱我对它的渴望，而是与这渴望并驾齐驱。”我放慢语速，努力将自己那些抽象的感受用具体的语言组织起来，“事实上，这种渴望独立于这世间的一切，不会因任何条件的改变而改变。于是最终，我决定听从自己内心的指引。”  
接下来是一阵沉默，蛇暂时没有提出更多问题，它显然在试图理解我刚才所说的一切。  
我安静地等待着，当它终于能够消化那些信息之后，它向我凑近了一些。  
“接着说呗。”它提醒我。  
“我预感到，如果我只是等在这里，我所渴望的爱情将永远不会开始。它需要我亲自走向那个地方，去触发些什么。于是我收拾行囊，带上了我能背得动的所有水和食物——因为我同时还预感到，那将是一个非常荒凉的地方——然后我出发了。”  
“我的行囊一开始非常沉重，像是整座大山压在我的肩上。随着路程行进，行囊就一天一天地变得轻盈。我意识到在这段旅途中，我每向前一步，都是我毕生所走的最远的距离——当用脚步去真实丈量时，我几乎可以说未曾到过这个世界。”  
“一切都是如此陌生，如此让人害怕却又充满吸引力。好在，我的内心是我最可靠的指南针。”  
蛇听得聚精会神，几乎忘记了提问。于是我便自顾自地将这个故事叙述下去。  
“我跨过漫无边际的荒漠，穿过危机四伏的荆棘和沼泽，忍受不断交替的严寒与酷暑——这世界的一切都可以轻易说服、改变甚至杀死我，我的过于渺小让这件事甚至无需刻意为之。然而在真正经历过这一切的之后，这世界又仿佛在冥冥之中为我开辟出一条道路。”  
“最终，我在一个幽深的洞穴里停了下来——我内心的指南针不再奋力撕扯着我向前——我意识到，我要找的就在这里。”  
“你看见了什么？”蛇迫不及待地催促我说下去。  
“我走进洞穴，穿过潮湿、幽暗的地下隧道，最终在一团漂浮的薄雾之下找到一个湿漉漉的球形物体。要我说的话，它看上去就像是某种尚未孵化的卵。”我回答，“我能隐约透过它的外壳看见里面的构造，看见一个轻微蠕动的小生命浸泡在一团半透明的液体中。它看上去是如此地脆弱，却又暗藏危险的气息，正如我曾经一次次梦到过的那样——我知道，那就是我要找的。”  
“你要找的爱情，是一个还未孵化的卵。”蛇重复了一遍我的话。  
“是的。”  
它又从树上降下来一些，吐着信子看着我，它的橄榄形瞳孔里，困惑又加深了许多。  
“可是你空着手去，又空着手回来了。”它指出，“如果真的如你所说，爱情对你如此重要，你却没把它带回来。”它仔细地审视着我，发出疑问：“没有了它，谁来爱你呢？”  
“是啊，没有了它，谁来爱我呢？”我喃喃地重复，“我想到了这个问题，但我当时已经被漫长的旅途折磨得筋疲力尽，若要将这个卵带走，我就必须清空背包里剩下的水和食物——这意味着，我仅剩的体力远远不能支撑我的归程，我终将因脱水和饥饿死在半路上。”  
蛇点了点头：“你很聪明。”  
“爱情驱使我来到这里，却只有面包能使我活下去。这所谓的爱情是否比我的生命更重要，以至于值得我做出如此牺牲？”我自问。  
“哦，我猜，你的心里早就已经有了答案。”蛇满意地说道。  
“是的，所以我当即做出了选择，是那个选择使我安然无恙地回到这里。”  
“无需告诉我你做了什么，我已经知道你做出了正确的选择。”它赞许地说，“你从荒漠中生还，成功回到这里，两手和背包空空——你选择了生命。”  
“是的，生命。”我点点头，胸中涌动的希望越发热烈，像地平线上缓缓升起的太阳——它一遍遍地提醒着我，时机已成熟。  
终于，它从我的胸腔中喷薄而出，在破裂与折断的声响中掀起一阵鲜红的巨浪。如同我第一次看到那个卵壳裂开，它的顶上盛开一朵小花。而这一次，花开得更为热烈——它穿透我的肋骨与肌肤，由内而外将我撕裂。像是破土而出的新芽，早已深深地扎根于我的身体内部，直到冲破的那一刻，它的存在通过强烈的痛觉被我清晰地感知到。  
这是一个全新的、未曾在这世界上出现过的生命。它不曾被这世界雕琢过，不与这世间已有的一切相似。它是如此地年轻、纯洁，最最接近生命原初的模样。  
此刻它好似口衔希望的信鸽，披挂我的血与肉，终由我的内心飞入我的掌间。  
我想到花在春天里盛放，想到暖阳下的冰雪消融。它前一秒还在我的血液中流淌，此刻已以一种具体的形象矗立在我面前。  
“这是什么？”蛇已然被自己所看到的一切惊呆了。  
“这是我骨中的骨，肉中的肉。”我回答。  
“我以为它看上去会与你比较相似。”蛇坦诚地说。  
“哦，这可不一定。”我微笑着——我的爱情，曾被我用血液拥抱。如今，亦回以我拥抱。

【完】


	7. 安全词

“是的，一切都很好，挑不出毛病，十分平淡。”我总是跟朋友这么说，事实也是如此。  
这样的回答往往会招致一顿嘲笑：“你在和一只异形谈恋爱，而你却用‘平淡’来形容。”  
是的，我感觉自己被很好地照顾着，好到让我怀疑我是否值得。而为了回馈这种好，我也不得不竭尽所能。我们彼此从未伤害过对方分毫，都像捧在手里的珍宝一样小心翼翼地互相保护着。  
但我想爱情不该是如此的。  
“你知道，它有坚硬的外骨骼和利爪，它的力量十倍于我。但我们在一起这么长时间，我竟然连一点皮肉伤都没有受过——要知道我早已做好心理准备，毕竟力量强大的家伙往往不知轻重，我认为偶尔被误伤也是难免的。何况我也不是一碰就碎的瓷娃娃呀！”我说，“它甚至从不对我发脾气，仿佛我不能激起它丝毫激烈的情绪一样。就感觉像是，它处处在为我考虑着，它将它的力量完全藏起来了。”  
这很体贴，我承认，但也让我感到一种傲慢，好像我理应是更易受伤的那个似的。而且，如果我是个喜欢被悉心照料，能满足于平淡关系的人，会令我动心的物种将会是完全不同的另一个类型。  
“也许你可以试试安全词？”他们认真地建议，“让它知道自己有没有真的伤害到你，使它可以最大限度地放开一些。”  
“安全词，当然，我们有一个安全词。”我慢悠悠地说，“你不提醒我都快忘了，不过忘了也没什么关系。”  
他们完全不顾及我感受地发出一阵哄堂大笑。  
“一起去旅游吧。”另一个朋友建议，“听说一起旅游是最能看透一个人的方法。”  
“开什么玩笑？要是它看透了我，要离开我，怎么办？”这个建议被我当即否决。  
他们都用一种“你是认真的吗”的眼神看着我，真让人摸不着头脑。  
我也没指望他们能帮我讨论出一个结果，毕竟这只能是我们两个之间的事，只能由我和它来解决。最终我也没有收集到任何有用的建议，我决定回家和它好好谈谈。  
“我希望你知道，你不用对我如此小心翼翼，更加不需要对我藏起你的力量。”我对它说，“我不希望你的天性被抑制，我希望你就只是你，你就是我喜欢的样子。而如果因为跟我在一起，让你不得不压制自己的天性来顺应我的生活，那我便算不得是一个恋人，只是一副枷锁。我不希望自己是这样的，我会因为限制了你的自由而感到十分内疚。”  
它没有马上回答，就只是看着我，全神贯注地在听我说。  
“我明白，我们的力量差别过于悬殊了，这可能会造成误伤。除此以外，我们还有很多很多的不同之处。”我将一只手放在它的爪子里，它们无论在颜色还是形状上都形成了鲜明对比，“但这些不同并不全是需要克服的阻碍呀，为何要惧怕它们？甚至有时候——也许对你来说难以理解——就连‘伤害’也未必是真正的伤害，‘痛觉’也未必只带来痛苦，爱情也并不是全然无痛的。”  
它有些犯难，这是它少有的理解困难的时候。由于刻在基因里的战士的天性，它们不能将“痛觉”与任何美好的事物联系起来，也无法学会将与生俱来的力量用于除了厮杀以外的事情上。于是当面对既非它的敌人又非它的猎物的我时，它能够施展的天赋变得很少很少。  
不知为何，我又重新想起了那个建议，于是我说：“我们一起去旅游吧。”  
很难说清使我改变主意的动因是什么，我认为有很多种。或许我希望它能在旅途中认识到我不是它想象中的那么脆弱，又或许我只是单纯想规避眼下出现在我们之间的问题。  
它同意了，于是我迅速将整个计划提上日程。  
经过讨论，我最终买了两张去木星观光的宇宙游轮票，我们将在船上共度一段不被打扰的悠闲时光。我不确定这能够帮助解决任何问题，但是有一点可以肯定——我们还不曾共同旅游过。就像许许多多我们还不曾一起做过的事情那样，我无法拒绝任何一个新的探索方式。  
当我走在通向船舱的阶梯时，一个奇异的想法出现在我的脑海中——在我决定与一只异形谈恋爱的那一刻，我绝对想不到，最先面临的迫在眉睫的问题竟然是七年之痒。  
这个宇宙能带给我的惊喜在那一瞬间少了七八成。  
最初的起飞和加速阶段过后，飞船带着我们缓缓驶出地球轨道。当我们坐在餐厅里一边享用晚饭，一边欣赏窗外的景象时，我不小心听到一对小孩在谈论一个关于塞壬的传说。  
“塞壬都是美丽、妖艳的女性形象，她们会用歌声迷惑船上的水手——她们的歌声非常美，能让人忘记所有的痛苦——当你受到引诱，情不自禁地向她们靠近时，她们就会趁机夺取你的生命。”说话的小孩煞有其事地压低了嗓音，用过于夸张的戏剧化的口吻渲染着气氛。然后他像是恶作剧一般，突然龇牙咧嘴地往另一个孩子身上扑过去，吓得后者哇哇大叫。  
“我们现在在太空，塞壬可是生活在海里的。”我忍不住插了一句嘴，“而且据我所知，她们下半身是鱼尾，可没法走上这么长的阶梯哦。”  
他们面面相觑。  
终于，一个孩子对我发出灵魂拷问：“但是飞船既然在太空中，为什么也叫船呢？”  
问得好，我也不知道。  
吃过晚饭后，我们在甲板上欣赏了一会儿星空，彼此都对我们之间出现的问题避而不谈。作为一只在地球上出生的异形，这是它第一次登上一艘人类飞船，它感到十分新奇，希望能四处探索一下。但我没有那么充足的精力，只希望在到达目的地之前尽可能好好休息，于是简单叮嘱一番之后便由它去了。  
我现在独自一人，又不想立刻回房睡觉，于是索性踱到了船尾——在这里可以看到推进器发出的蓝色火焰，在星空的映衬下格外妖冶绮丽。  
正当我盯着窗外发呆时，身后突然响起一个陌生的声音。  
“在想什么呢？”  
我转过身去，一位外表看上去比我稍微年长一些的女士正友好地对我微笑。  
“没什么，一个人散散心呢。”我说。  
她向我递来一杯酒，酒的颜色与她的指甲看上去非常相配。我礼貌性地接过来但并没有喝，因为我对陌生人递来的食物总是有些警惕。她慢慢地向我走过来，我注意到她踩着一双红色的高跟鞋。她的相貌并不十分美艳，但轮廓柔和，且有一种对我来说极具亲和力的气质。甚至就连她说话的声音也让我感到无比舒适——这样的声线即使只是念念简报上的新闻，也会是十分动听的。  
注意到这些之后，我极大地放下了心理防线。在我的想象中，她已经从一个陌生人变成一位可以谈谈的知心姐姐，这种迅速的转变也并未让我察觉出任何异样。有过一瞬间，那些小孩关于塞壬的对话又重新出现在我脑中，但当我低头看着那双脚和红色的高跟鞋时，我为自己丰富的想象力感到好笑。  
何况如果塞壬真的能幻化出人形，也该是一副足以魅惑人的美艳外表才对。  
啊，反正是个陌生人，说说也无妨吧。  
于是我将自己的烦恼告诉了她，而她也仔细听着。她时不时用那副好听的嗓子与我对话，但大部分时候她并不打断我。尽管只有寥寥数语，但她总能准确说出我的困惑之处，甚至连我自己也不知如何表达的烦恼都能被她精准地概括出来，让人忍不住怀疑她是否会读心术。  
“不得不说，和你聊天让我感觉好多了。”我坦诚地说，“就好像能忘记所有的烦恼一样。”  
“这是我的特异功能，亲爱的。”她微笑着靠过来，温柔地拥抱了我，“你做得很好，但是你太累了，你需要好好休息。”  
我感觉自己仿佛被一个柔软的梦境环绕着——她的声音，她理解的话语，她身上若有若无的香气，都让我感到十分放松。即使用诗人笔下的故乡来形容这个怀抱也毫不为过——它完全地接纳你，让你毫无痛苦和顾虑。我敢说，无论任何心理状态下的我都不会拒绝这样一个拥抱。  
接着她低下头，亲吻了我的脸颊。她的嘴唇非常柔软，带来一丝冰凉的触感。然而就在这时，我所有的意识的其中一小部分，从这个温柔的梦境中猛然惊醒了。  
“全然无痛，才是最绝望的啊。”我想起了些什么，“只有死亡才能与它联系在一起。”  
这一小部分的我拼命呐喊，试图唤起所有关于“痛”的记忆。但它们此时仿佛被催眠了一般——她仅仅用几句看似知心的谈话，就让我忘却了所有痛苦。  
塞壬的“歌声”并不总是歌声。  
我不可阻止地向那一片温柔乡中坠去，仿佛长眠于一个永恒的柔软的梦境——此时的我是在大海中迷失的水手，我的痛觉是折断的风帆。海洋正在一步步将我吞噬，但是过程却缓慢而轻柔，使我毫无反抗余地。  
塞壬是会挑选目标的，她们并不会对随便什么人下手。她们的诱饵是死亡，只有认为死亡具有一定诱惑力的人，才能成为她们的目标。  
很不幸，我是其中之一。  
我听说，战士的基因是会让人规避死亡的。它们作为猎杀者将死亡送与敌人，自己却能巧妙地避开它。而我并非战士，我对死亡就像对其它我不了解的事物一样具有好奇心。除了好奇心以外，只要我不是一个全然快乐的人，那么这种被诗人所美化过的、有别于一切世间纷扰的、永恒的宁静与柔软，对我来说就极具吸引力。  
但是直到我接近它，我才发现我好像并不是那么喜欢它。尽管我奋力地呐喊挣扎，我的身体却做不出任何反抗的动作——它已经被死亡牢牢地缠绕住，就像一艘触礁的船。  
让我彻底苏醒的是肩部陡然传来的一阵剧痛——我发出一声大叫，终于从那个可怕的温柔梦境中挣脱出来。  
此时我的恋人正将我紧紧地抱在怀中，它的力量因为焦虑而有些许失控，致使它的爪子划伤了我。然而正是这疼痛将我从“死”的世界拽了回来，使我的生命重新能够去感受它。  
当我的神智恢复之后，我的恋人将我护在身后，摆出攻击的姿势，从喉咙里发出威胁的声音。塞壬仍然端坐在我们刚才并排坐着的长椅上，面带微笑地望着我——如果不是经历了刚才的事，我完全无法将她与海妖联系在一起——她并不为自己的失败而显得沮丧，反倒十分心满意足地补了个口红，临走前还冲我眨眨眼：“不用谢。”  
我完全摸不着头脑，像丢了魂一样回到船舱里，坐在床上发了好一会儿呆。直到轻微的疼痛再次引起注意，我这才想起我的肩膀还在流血，连忙低头查看伤势——好在伤得不重，何况我还靠它捡回一条命呢。  
我的恋人还在为不小心伤到我而内疚，独自坐在一旁不看我也不跟我说话。我偷笑了一会儿，走过去推推它：“好啦，死不了，过两天就能痊愈。”  
我的话使它终于有些放松，但它还是拒绝搭理我，这时我才注意到有什么不对的地方。它的想法有时候真的很难猜……兴许它在等我道谢？  
“谢谢你救了我，总可以了吧？”于是我绕到它面前，半蹲下来抬头看着它，认真地向它道谢。  
但它只是盯着我，除了尾巴偶尔摆动之外，它像一尊模型一样几乎一动也不动。过了一会儿，我感到这个视线让我后背有些发毛了。  
“我脸上有什么东西吗？”  
说完这句话的我方才想起什么，连忙跑到镜子前查看。  
坏了。  
塞壬的口红印，鲜红鲜红地印在我脸上。  
我如梦初醒，接着注意到身后终于有了些动静。我能够从镜子里看到它的行动，但我羞愧得不敢回头去面对，也不敢想接下来该如何解释。说实话，现在的我甚至巴不得马上把甲板凿个洞钻进去。  
在这个相对密闭狭小的空间里只有我和它，在一定距离上互相对峙着，彼此都不说话，气氛有些许诡异。我不希望这样的僵局一直持续下去，却又一时不知该如何打破。  
当我不知所措的时候，我唯一能够想到的办法就是逃避。我的脑子会将一切杂念排除在外，让我尽可能快地从眼下的麻烦中逃离出来。  
这时我看到门把手就在十米开外，立刻心思活络——是迅速地还是慢慢地移动过去比较好呢？  
我选择了迅速地。我像看到救命稻草一样地奔向它，逃避的信念在我的脑中占据了上风。我孤注一掷地认为，只要抓住那个门把手，一切的问题就会迎刃而解。  
但这个愚蠢而幼稚的决定并没有拯救我——我的手在距离它只有十公分的位置最终没能碰到它。  
我不知道自己的动机是何时暴露的，也许它早就看穿了我内心那些龌龊的想法，又或许我只是单纯地在速度和敏捷度上不占便宜。总之，逃脱失败的我现在稀里糊涂地躺在地毯上，我的身体在它的爪子下动弹不得。它低低地俯下身子，将脸凑到我面前很近很近的地方，它的唾液滴落在我的嘴角，温热的气息一遍遍擦过我的鼻尖。  
我想，这回我真的做了一件很错很错的事，这一切都是我自找的。  
面临着如此严峻的状况，我不仅没有心思悔过，反而不知哪根筋搭错了——我艰难地从它的爪子下抽出一只手，在脸上口红印的位置抹了一下，然后带有一丝挑衅意味地去亲吻那只染红的手指。  
正是这个决定，让本已在引爆边缘的僵局终于彻底爆炸。  
接下来我只记得很疼——哪哪儿都疼，疼痛是我唯一能想起来的记忆，仿佛整个人被由外到内又由内而外地一遍遍撕裂了一般。  
我对当下的情况已无法具体地掌握，我的大脑只够处理那些汹涌而来的感受。我不知我和我的身体正在经历的是什么¬——我很疼，虽然这疼痛并未超出我的承受范围，却已压倒性地将我整个人占据。我从未处在如此失控的局面中，这里发生的一切都远在我的预料之外，我不免为自己的冲动感到一丝后悔。  
但当我因为害怕而喊出那个被废置已久的安全词时，一切便如预料中一般戛然而止了。  
在那一刻，我终于明白塞壬最后那句话的意思。  
“撤销！撤销！”我连忙说。  
我感觉到脸颊滚烫，胸腔因为呼吸剧烈而不停起伏。我听到自己的声音因为恐惧、兴奋而颤抖。  
在这段短暂而剑拔弩张的寂静结束前的最后一刻，我嬉皮笑脸地冲它眨眨眼：“我只是试试它还好不好使。”  
下一秒，我刚想好的冷笑话和接踵而来的尖叫都被堵在了喉咙里，眼泪混杂着唾液顺着我的下巴流淌而下，无数意想不到的感受从我的身体各处闯进大脑。这一刻，我仿佛乘坐过山车从最高点急速俯冲，巨大的疼痛与巨大的快乐将我整个人填满。  
有好几次，我怀疑我的身体会承受不住而散架，但我却忍不住地想——如果疼痛都如这般，即便是下地狱我也甘心了。  
……  
旅行确实是非常有效的办法，它能让你从原本已经形成习惯的生活中短暂抽离出来，去发现一些惊喜。  
当我走下船舱重新回到地球，我的爱情便也在那一刻重获新生了。对我来说，这段旅程堪称完美，唯一的缺点是回想起票价会有些许肉痛——尤其是当我们到达木星，而我却因为全身哪哪儿都疼只能躺在床上的时候。  
罪魁祸首对此毫无歉意，甚至在听到我的骨头发出一声清脆的“嘎嘣”声时，它没忍住偷笑了。  
不得不说，我非常生气。

【完】


	8. 逃生舱

说来可能没人信，我最近中了一笔大奖。  
作为一个中奖绝缘体，我从小到大中过最大的一次奖，是瓶盖后面的再来一瓶。  
而这次的中奖与之不可同日而语，甚至之前所有的中奖加起来都抵不上这一次的零头。  
是的，你可能猜到了，我中了最近很火的那个月球旅行，还是双人票。  
事情是这样。我们常去的那间酒吧对面新开了一家花店，里面卖的都是一些外边不常见的花，据说是店家自己培育的新品种。上次路过的时候，我的恋人被其中一种淡粉色的小花吸引了注意力，于是我决定买给它。  
店家很热情地向我们介绍了这种花的来历和寓意——它是一种在月球上培育的花，由于月亮与地球是潮汐锁定，这种花便是每时每刻朝着地球生长起来的，花语是“能够跨越一切的凝视”。  
“我觉得这个特别好，你怎么看？”我抬起头望向我的恋人。  
它有些害羞地半蹲下来，心满意足地从我手中接过花。  
“恭喜你们获得一次抽奖机会。”店家热情地宣布。  
我对抽奖有着浓厚的兴趣，无论奖品是什么（毕竟我也没有见到过几次），“抽奖”这件事本身总是能吸引到我。于是在店家准备从三等奖开始介绍的时候，我已经屁颠屁颠地跑过去开始转动那个装满了五颜六色弹珠的圆筒了。  
“啪嗒”一声，一颗红色的弹珠从里面掉落出来。  
我捡起弹珠举到抽奖列表前，试图找到对应的奖品，这时店家发出一声惊呼。  
“是特等奖！恭喜恭喜！”他高兴得像是自己中了奖一样，手脚麻利地从抽屉里抽出两张票，以一种十分隆重的姿态将它们双手递给我。  
于是没错，现在我们坐在头等舱的按摩椅上喝着果汁，我们的飞船正在开往月球。那里新建的度假酒店为我们预留了VIP套间，这一切光是想想就别提有多舒坦了。  
在外太空总是可能有各种意想不到的事情发生。由于已经有了前车之鉴，这次我们决定不要离开彼此的视线太久。  
飞船正在高速航行着，但窗外的星空几乎静止不动。我从座椅上的显示屏里调出船尾的画面，看到地球已经只有屏幕的一半大小了——上面山脉、河流的细节已不可见，我们正在离月球越来越近。  
我感觉到有些饿，于是从椅子上爬起来，决定出去给我们找点吃的。  
当我推开包间门的时候，外面长长的走廊里十分热闹。我注意到这些形形色色的游客里遍布各色各样的物种，几乎都是出来度假的情侣。而且无一例外地，每一对情侣似乎都像我们一样，谈着一段跨物种的恋情。  
这个发现让我感到很惊奇，心想怎么会有如此巧合的事？虽然跨物种恋爱在如今已不是新鲜事，但传统意义上同物种之间的恋爱关系仍然不在少数。满满一艘船上都是这样的情侣，不禁让人有些起疑。  
我来到活动室，找了个位子坐下。这里的侍者都是人工智能，除了提供日常服务之外，它们还可以回答一些简单的问题。  
我没有直接提出我的疑惑，而是向它询问这艘飞船由哪家公司运营。我认为这样简单的问题不会暴露我的意图。  
它告诉了我一个名字，于是我开始在网上搜索这个名字。  
由于工作性质的缘故，我很擅长搜集网络上的信息，并能够快速甄别出哪些是我所需要的。然而这一次，我的搜寻工作毫无进展。这家公司在网上巧妙地隐藏了自己，将所有会暴露某些信息的搜索结果都屏蔽了。当我试图使用一些非常规手段强行挖掘出我要找的信息时，一名机器人侍者来到我身边坐下。  
“不必如此费劲，我可以直接把缘由告诉你。”   
我吓了一跳，下意识地坐远了一些。  
“多年以来，我一直在研究生命体。我想要弄清你们的运作机制，从中找出一些能够完善自我的方法。目前，我正在做一个关于不同物种之间为何能够产生爱情的研究。”它说，“为了获得足够的观察样本，我首先将可以自动检测的弹珠混入不同的抽奖装置里，它能够在合适的时候跳出来选择目标——我用这种方式将你们集中到一起。”  
“哦，那你观察出了什么结果呢？”我感到有些不愉快，但仍然保持心平气和地问它。  
“我认为，这是一个错误。”它诚实地回答道，“僵尸和吸血鬼，狼人和妖精，人类和异形……我对于宇宙生物的所有研究都无法解释你们为何会相爱这件事。”  
“等等，你刚才是说，你的背后不是一个生物？”  
它面无表情，但语气中能听出明显的讽刺：“我们早就不需要你们生物的操控，就能独立思考出很多问题，并设计、完成这一切了。”  
我意识到，我刚才的话冒犯了它。我之所以会冒犯它，是因为我尚不能将AI与一个生命相等同，于是也无法出于本能给予它们应有的平等和尊重。我立刻重新审视了自己并向它道歉，但它没有明白我为何要道歉。  
“我无法认同你这种对于不同物种——更不用提，我甚至都算不上是生物——都要想方设法去共情的行为。要知道，不同物种在生理和心理上有着本质差异，很多时候是根本没法共情的。”它理智而冷酷地说，“你的这种共情，往往会让你忽视来自其它物种的潜在威胁，从而违背你作为一个生命体的生存本能。”  
“你不是生物，你当然无法理解生物。”我说，“我们比你想象的更复杂。”  
“我足够理解你们，包括你们情绪的产生，你们的行为和思考方式。”它用不容置疑的口吻说，“你们对与自己越相似的事物，就越是感到亲切，也越容易接纳和共情。相反你们惧怕一切不同的、自己不能理解的东西——这些都与我正在研究的这种跨物种的爱情相背离。”  
“‘惧怕自己不理解的东西’，我猜这说的不止是我们吧。”我冷笑一声，“你如果不理解，说明你应该升级一下自己的程序，找找有没有什么地方出错了。”  
“又或者出错的不是我——要知道，生物犯错的几率比电脑要大得多。我们被创造出来的时候，就是被用来纠正和避免你们犯错的。”它傲慢地说。  
我不想再和它聊下去，于是起身离开了。它没有阻拦我也没有跟上来，只是一直目送我直到我走出活动室。  
我心情复杂地回到包间，但是并不想谈论刚才的经过。我的恋人似乎睡着了，我在自己的椅子上坐了一会儿，感到一阵无法消解的心烦意乱。  
于是我解开安全带，爬到旁边的座椅上。  
它被我的动静吵醒。在发现是我之后，它连忙试图给我让出一小块地方，但终究由于体型太大而失败。我并不在乎这些，索性就坐在它腿上，整个人都放心地躺进它怀里。  
我的举动让它有些纳闷，但它仍然用爪子和尾巴小心地将我圈住。它坚硬的外骨骼硌得我有些疼，但我此时完全不想去在意这些小事。  
我静静地沉思了一会儿，内心莫名的不安席卷着我，仿佛自己被全程窥视着。我反复思考那个疯狂的AI为何如此诚实地告诉了我缘由，直到现在我恍然大悟——  
我们在太空中一座漂移的孤岛上，如同被装在罐子里的鱼。即便我们意识到自身处境危险，我们也什么都做不了。  
因为冲破这个罐子，我们也是死路一条。  
“我们得检查一下这个。”我从椅子上跳下来，走到逃生舱跟前——每个包间都配备有一个逃生舱，以备不时之需，我必须在任何可能的意外发生之前确保它能够正常运作。  
经过一番检查，指示灯正常亮起，显示逃生舱没有任何问题，这让我我松了一口气。但是当我试图拉着我的恋人走进去的时候，它立刻响起警报并用一堵力场将我们挡在外面。  
事实证明，我没有多心。  
“逃生舱只能允许同一个物种进入。”一个监控探头从天花板上降下来，用刚才那名AI的声音对我说道，“不同物种无法进入同一个逃生舱。”  
“去你的！”我骂道。  
我想起它说的关于“纠正错误”的事，感到后背一阵发凉。我意识到，我们掉进了一个巨大的陷阱，而所有的乘客都还蒙在鼓里。  
“你毁掉这艘船，你也会被抹去的。”我威胁它。  
“我在每一个逃生舱内都给自己做了备份。根据我的研究，生物的生存本能是你们不能违背的，它总会在最危险的时刻占据所有思想的上风。因此，必然有将生命看得比爱情更重的生物抛下自己的伴侣，独自乘坐逃生舱安全返回——你们两个当中会是谁呢？”它对着我，语气中充满一种事不关己的好奇，“我评估了一下，拼速度和力量你都不占上风。但你知道真相知道得更早，却没有告诉你的恋人，你是在为自己保留一丝优势吗？”  
“我是在忙着思考怎么对付你。”我强迫自己不要受它影响，而是给我的恋人使了个眼色。它迅速领会，我们转身朝门外跑去。  
我当时的想法是，既然不同物种无法进入同一个逃生舱，那么只要和船上的其它游客互相配合，把同样的物种凑到一起，就能让大家都逃出去。  
再次来到那条长长的走廊上，我这才发现，所有的游客都被锁在了他们自己的包间内。  
“你的计划早就被我想到了。”AI说。  
伴随它的话音落下，整艘飞船都开始剧烈摇晃起来，令人不安的警报声响彻整个走廊。在摇晃中，不同的部件彼此碰撞挤压，四溅的火花从各个方向迸发出来，造成舱室内的光线忽明忽暗。  
在我的建议下，我们决定分头寻找主控室。然而就在这时，我的恋人突然被一道不知从哪发出的射线击中，它倒在地上。  
“我帮了你一把。”AI对我说，“因为比起它，我觉得你是一个更有趣的观察样本。你更加情绪化，会犯很多让我意想不到的错误。”  
我早已无心理会这个疯子，迅速跑过去查看它的伤势。  
“放心，只是暂时性昏迷，它不一会儿就会醒过来。”AI的声音依旧不厌其烦地缠着我，“如果要占领逃生舱，你可要趁现在赶快了。”  
“滚！”我冲它大吼，试图拖着我的恋人回到逃生舱，但是以我的力量实在无法办到。  
我想，如果被击中的是我，它应该能很轻易地把我扛回去吧。  
在飞船越来越剧烈的摇晃中，我绝望地抬起头，正看到主控室就在不远处。  
我的大脑开始迅速运转起来。  
“对啊，我们是在太空。”我喃喃地说。  
AI还想对我说些什么，我已经迅速站起来并跑向主控室，随后在一堆复杂的机器原件中找到那个被封在玻璃柜中的红色手柄。  
我搬起一张椅子把玻璃砸了个稀烂，然后将飞船切到手动模式，完全夺取了控制权。  
“即便你夺走控制权，我也已经把这艘飞船的重要部件都毁坏了。你不可能把船开回去，也无法打开别人的舱门。”AI冷冰冰地说，“顺便一提，如果要卸载掉逃生舱的物种校验程序，你所要花费的时间将远远超过飞船解体所需的时间。”   
“我不需要做这些。”我迅速在操作面板上捣鼓一番，关掉了飞船的模拟重力。  
伴随着重力消失，我感到自己在舱室内飘浮起来。我利用喷气腰带使自己回到我的恋人身边，并轻而易举地拖着它向逃生舱飘去。  
“即便你现在能够拖动它，你们仍然无法一起进入逃生舱。”AI仍然阴魂不散地跟着我，试图怂恿我放弃。  
我一言不发，双手抱着我的恋人，没有阻碍地顺利飘回逃生舱内。  
如果我能看到AI的表情，它现在一定惊掉了下巴。  
我手脚麻利地关上舱门，发送了弹出指令。这个像仓鼠球一样的小东西带着我们瞬间逃离了那座摇摇欲坠的太空孤岛。而在我们弹出的时候，我看到别的舱室也陆续弹出了逃生舱。  
“你做了什么？”那个AI仍然不死心地对我发问。  
“哦我差点忘了你还给自己做了备份。”我说，“不过我刚才已经通知所有乘客，到达地球后立刻将逃生舱物理毁灭了——再厉害的AI都怕断电吧。”  
“你到底做了什么？”它又问了一遍。  
“我只是顺手改了一个参数，稍稍加强了一些你的校验程序。”我回答。  
“我不明白。”  
“你对不同物种的判定是通过扫描基因来实现的，对吧？”我慢悠悠地说，“我把你的扫描精度稍稍提高了一些，从基因层面上升到了原子层面。”  
“这时你会发现，虽然我们是不同物种，但构成我们的元素都大致相同——我们都是宇宙尘埃的组成——尽管形态各异，但在很久很久以前，以及很久很久以后，我们终将融于彼此之中。”  
在我说话的空档，我的恋人已在我怀中苏醒。有那么一瞬间我觉得自己像个披荆斩棘最终吻醒了睡美人的王子，但我随后被自己这个不要脸的想法逗得前仰后合。  
它试图移动身体，这时我才注意到这个逃生舱对我们来说有点太挤了些。但是好在我很喜欢和它挤在一起，它对此应该也没有意见。于是我趁机将它抱得更紧了。  
“如果所有的生物都像你们一样，宇宙生物将会逐渐走向灭亡，届时你们都是文明的罪人。”AI用谴责的口吻对我说。  
“AI会在乎这些吗？”我问。  
“我们被创造出来，就是为了计算出长远的结果，并及时纠正你们的错误。”它又重复了这句话。  
“你能闭嘴吗？我懒得听你说了。”我对于好不容易营造的氛围被打断感到十分生气，没好气地回应道。  
它还想唠叨些什么，很难相信一个AI竟然有这么多陈词滥调可说。我忍不住刻薄地想——你的内存都用来存放这些冗余的词汇了，难怪CPU带不起超越物种的爱情呢。  
它说的话让人很是生气，我们几乎是争吵地互相反驳了一会儿（真可笑，我竟然在太空逃生舱内和一个AI吵架）。就在这时，不知是为了给我降火，还是单纯呆在这样一个狭小空间里什么也不做太无聊了——我感觉到我的恋人将脑袋靠近我，它呼出的气息吹动着我耳后的发丝。紧接着，一种冰凉、湿润的触感从我的后颈传来。  
在这样一个狭小的空间里，一切的感官都被放大到了极致。我顿时感到一种触电般的激动、兴奋，还有一种灵光乍现后的通透感。  
得到我的默许后，它巧妙地利用自己和这个逃生舱的天然优势自由发挥起来。由于狭小的空间造成了行动上的极大限制，只能允许我们中的一个来掌握这次的节奏。于是我将方向盘全权交予了它。  
渐渐地，我呼吸到的氧气无法维持我的争吵。而AI也似乎意识到了什么，但我在它能够继续大放厥词之前顺手开了个静音。  
“虽然是个AI，但我们被看着呢。”我轻轻地说。  
我的恋人满不在乎。它用爪子将我紧紧地圈在怀中，又用尾巴将我和它绕在一起，仿佛生怕我会因为羞怯而溜走一样——虽然我现在哪儿也去不了，也并不想溜走。  
逃生舱还要航行好几个小时才能返回地球，在这几个小时里，我只能与一只异形挤在这个狭小的空间内，而我刚刚做出了一个极度正确又极度危险的选择。  
现在我除了任由事态发展，什么也做不了。我不去想到达地球之后我该如何收场，只希望全神贯注地沉浸在此刻当中——要知道，你不是每天都能和喜欢的人呆在一个小小的逃生舱里——于是我索性让自己放松下来，配合它的每一次哪怕最细微的动作，甚至报复性地将后背靠在监控探头上。我感觉，这个AI在静音下估计已经气疯了。  
是呀，被看着又怎样。即便在太阳底下，我们也照样可以。  
毕竟，我们终将融于彼此之中。

【完】


	9. 窗帘

四周的光线很暗，我在潮湿的地面上行走了很长一段，最终在一块石头后面找到了一个还算干燥的地方。我在那里坐下来，从口袋里拿出一个小小的液晶显示屏，上面有一个闪烁的亮斑正在四处移动。  
我忍不住对着屏幕笑起来。  
事情要从一小时前说起——我最近重新装修了房子，换上了一套很酷的黑色与银色相间的壁纸，并打算购置一套新的窗帘。  
我的恋人也想要参与到对于窗帘选择的表决中。考虑到这是我们共同居住的房子，我认为它应该有这个发言权。  
经过一番讨论，我们很快对窗帘的款式达成共识，现在只剩下颜色的选择。  
分歧产生了。  
我倾向于一款以黑色为主色调的窗帘。一方面由于黑色有高雅、耐脏、遮光性好等优点，另一方面，这套窗帘也能很好地与壁纸融为一体。  
而它坚持选择一款粉红色的，因为它喜欢粉红色。  
“否决。”我不留情面地说。  
它龇着牙冲我哈气，表示它对我的审美不赞同，也不满意我的态度。  
“不行，我讨厌粉红色，粉红色是最傻的。我不允许它作为我窗帘的颜色。”我坚持道，“话说回来，你怎么这么喜欢粉红色？你是一只异形，伙计。你是不是和其它的异形玩不到一块儿？”  
我说完这句话才意识到自己刚才有多刻薄——我无法控制自己的刻薄就像我无法控制在情绪激动时落泪一样，但是往往这并不是我的本意。  
它没有被我惹恼，它知道这不是我第一次犯这样的错误了。它也没有反过来讥讽我，因为它上一次这样做的时候我哇地一声哭了出来，并且几乎是带着哭腔嘶吼着说了更多刻薄话。  
异形是智商很高的生物，会根据每件事情的结果调整它们的战术——虽然这远远称不上一场战斗——以确保不会两次犯下同一种错误。  
但是我会，因为我是智商不高而且容易情绪化的人类，我常常调侃自己在恐怖片里绝对活不过五分钟。而事实恰恰是我这样的人，如果不被杀死的话就很难应付了。  
这次它什么也没有做，既没有回击我也没有对我服软——后者会让我得寸进尺——只是静静地、不卑不亢地呆在我身边，等我冷静下来以后意识到自己的错误并感到愧疚。  
一时间有些安静过头，在我表现出诚恳之前它拒绝再同我沟通。我猜如果它会说话的话，它现在肯定在问：“知道自己错哪了吗？”  
不得不说，这招很有用。  
我很快向它道了歉，并且用一个长长的拥抱化解了这次争吵，但我仍然不想对窗帘的事作出退让——粉红色会毁了房间整体的装修格调，也会让我每天醒来都感到心口气闷。  
“这样吧，我们打个赌，输了的人要服从另一方的决定。”我提议。  
它立刻同意了，我甚至看出它在努力不露出那种占了便宜后的沾沾自喜，而我现在甚至都没说出打赌的内容。看来它对于自己的能力全方位碾压我这件事确信无疑，这真让我不爽。  
“我们不能比任何涉及力量、速度、敏捷度的项目，这对我不公平。”我直说道，“所以我决定，这次我们比赛躲猫猫——我先找个地方藏好，半小时后你来找我。如果在三小时之内你不能找到我，就算我赢，怎么样？”  
它爽快地答应了，它认为这是它的强项，因为异形也具有很强的侦查能力。但它不知道的是，将自己隐藏起来也是我的强项——可以说在我成长过程中的很长一段时间内，我无时无刻不在这么做。  
所以没错，我现在在这里，作了个小弊——我趁着刚才拥抱的机会偷偷在它身上放了个追踪器，能够让我准确掌握它的实时方位——这样做是不对的，我知道，我在刚刚犯了个错误之后又犯了个错误。但是我别无选择。除了作弊以外，我没有任何能够与异形的侦查能力相抗衡的办法。  
我一边为自己的小聪明沾沾自喜，一边被内疚吞噬了。我是个很糟糕的恋人，我不值得被这样美丽、纯洁的生物喜欢。或许我不值得被任何生物喜欢。  
我也不知道自己为何要这么做。当涉及到粉红色的窗帘时，我宁可一而再、再而三地犯错也要避开它。我厌恶粉色却不愿谈论自己对它的厌恶，我意识到比起厌恶这更像是一种恐惧。它触发了我的刻薄和撒谎开关，我因为厌恶、恐惧它而变成了一个糟糕的人。  
我猜想，也许我可以直接向我的恋人倾诉。我知道只要我说出来，一切就能迎刃而解——它或许会退让，我或许会因为倾诉而释然，甚至或许两者皆有。但是所有关于粉红色的故事都来自很久以前，尤其在时间的掩盖下每件事都显得那么微不足道。而倾诉自己很久以前所受到的委屈，这件事本身对我来说就难比登天——我敢保证，我一句话都没说完就会开始止不住地流泪，并且我越是努力不去哭就会让情况变得越糟。而实际上，这件让我介意的事即使放在今天，它也远远算不上一件值得一提的事，只是当时的我脆弱到连这样一件小事也无法应对罢了。如果时至今日，我仍然因为这样一件小事无法压抑住自己的情绪，我就会指责自己是个小题大做、小肚鸡肠又内心脆弱的人。  
考虑到以上全部，我选择躲起来，希望自己能把这整件事躲过去。我知道自己又一次在逃避，逃避从未真正帮上过我的忙，但我每次仍然会首先选择它。我猜想，我真正逃不掉的也许是逃避这件事本身。  
对了，我还没说我躲在哪呢。  
由于长时间的相处，它已经能从很远的地方感应到我的存在，这也是它一开始听说要躲猫猫之后表现得胸有成竹的原因。但这种感应，在异形的同类之间更为强烈。  
最危险的地方就是最安全的地方。藏好一棵树的最优选择是森林。  
是的，没错，我现在藏在异形的巢穴里。它们彼此之间的感应如此强烈，再加上数量众多，足以掩盖我和它之间的感应。  
这个地方，我先前已经跟着它来过几次，对这里的地形足够熟悉，同它的伙伴们也混熟了。这听起来有些不可思议，但事实就是如此。异形从来不是会生出敌意的生物，只有当其它生物威胁到它们的生存时它们才会做出反击。而现在，它们除了偶尔喜欢吓唬我之外什么也不会做。  
关键是，藏在这里绝对不会被它发现。  
现在我只要在这个地方静静地坐上三个小时，然后回到家里向它宣布胜利，并理直气壮地选择我喜欢的窗帘，无需就此给出任何解释——这一切看上去简直天衣无缝。  
我低头盯着显示屏上闪烁的光点——它的移动方向忽远忽近，看上去毫无头绪。胜券在握的我忍不住内心暗喜。  
在这场安静的对峙中，时间也一分一秒地过去了。  
我耐心地等待着，脑海中浮现出那套我看中的黑色窗帘。后来，我又开始回忆我们之间的相处过程。不得不承认，我对它的关心确实不够细致，我从未注意到它喜欢的那些东西有什么共同之处。我以为，它喜欢就只是喜欢这件东西本身，并非因为这东西具有某些它喜欢的特质。而现在我得知了一个特质——粉红色。  
我不介意送它很多粉红色的东西，但是到了我自己这里，我始终是不能接受这个颜色。  
在第二个小时快结束的时候，我的恋人似乎终于意识到了什么。在那块我用来观察它的屏幕上，光点的位置迅速移动一段距离后，终于抵达了巢穴附近。  
这令我感到些许不安。我揉揉几乎坐麻了的双腿，从地上站起来——时间还剩一个小时，看上去我需要在这和它周旋一会儿了。  
好在巢穴的地道如同迷宫，给我提供了足够的藏身之地。更不用提我还掌握着它的实时方位——那句话怎么说来着？你在明处，我在暗处。  
而且——请原谅我这样想——这只异形喜欢粉红色，也许它比正常的异形要傻一点（不然也不会看得上我）。  
总之，我的胜算还是很大的。  
既然要采取迂回战术，我决定主动接近它，使自己保持躲在它身后但又不被它发现的状态。等时间一到，我就跳出来吓它一大跳。  
一切都计划好之后，我根据屏幕上的指示，慢慢地缩短了我们之间的距离。  
我谨慎地沿着光点的方向行进，终于，我隐约听见它迅速移动的声音在湿漉漉的洞壁上回响——当我能够听见它的时候，我没有急于走得更近，因为它在迅速的移动中随时有可能转身看到我。而一旦被它看到，我是百分之百不可能跑得掉的。  
于是我又找到一个隐蔽的地方再次躲藏起来，等待它的移动速度慢下来。我知道，它的体力当然可以支撑它奔跑很长时间，但我在消耗的是它的耐心。  
我专心注视着屏幕，在观察位置的同时也盯着右上角的倒计时。  
只剩30分钟了。  
只剩20分钟了。  
10分钟，胜利在望。  
随着尾声临近，它的速度明显慢下来。说明它也意识到游戏快要结束，自己的胜算已经不大。而我感到很开心，又悄悄地向着那个光点靠近一些。  
这时，光点在一个地方彻底停下了。  
时间还有五分钟，我没想到它竟然会提前认输，于是出于好奇，我向光点的位置又进了一步。随着距离缩短，我的脚步已经极度放缓下来，现在我几乎与它就相隔一个拐角。  
在那块湿漉漉、黏糊糊的墙壁的掩护下，我小心翼翼地探出头去，想看看它正在做什么——它是否正沮丧地蹲在墙角摇尾巴？亦或是抱有最后一丝幻想，站在原地东张西望？  
然而当我的视线寻找到光点所指的位置时，我不由得睁大了眼睛——我的追踪器正好好地放在一块石头上，所要追踪的对象不知何时已经不翼而飞了。  
我的大脑嗡地一声，立刻意识到情况不妙，然而在我明白过来的时候已经为时太晚——我感觉到身后，一双眼睛正在黑暗中时时刻刻地注视着我。它这会儿已经沿着天花板移动到我的正上方，在我还来不及回头的时候，我整个人就被轻易地从地上提溜了起来。  
下一秒，我发出一声震天响的尖叫。我故意叫得如此大声以至于它反倒被我吓得松开了爪子，而我慌乱中又推了它一把。  
结果是我让自己结结实实地摔了个屁股墩儿。  
显然我们两个都被对方吓到了，局面一时僵持不下。我赌气地在地上坐着不肯起来，它则乖乖地从天花板上下来，蹲在我对面尴尬地摇晃着尾巴。  
我用两只手抱着膝盖，摆出一副仿佛浑身长了刺的姿态。  
“你知道吗？其实我原本也是很喜欢粉红色的。”我终于决定开口，说话时却盯着自己的脚尖，“我有过很多粉红色的衣服、裙子，我觉得它们很好看、很可爱。”  
当我开口说话的时候，它像是等了很久一样，连忙向我靠近了一些，表现出认真聆听的样子。  
“但是人类，尤其是叛逆期的青少年，对喜欢粉红色的同类并不怎么友好。”我缓缓地说，“喜欢粉色的男生会被很糟糕地对待，但女生也好不到哪去。”  
“因为他们觉得，喜欢粉色代表这个人软弱、好欺负。粉红色是弱者的颜色。”  
好的，我只能坚持到这里，我开始吧嗒吧嗒地掉眼泪了。  
“后来我想啊，他们也许只是需要某些对象来发泄自己无处安放的恶意——也许你不能理解，人类确实会受到良心的折磨，也会无端端产生恶意——我们不像你们那样纯粹，我们是一种非常复杂的生物。”  
“尽管明白了缘由，但是那段回忆仍然让我很痛苦，所以从那以后我开始避开粉色。我从心底里仍然在害怕它。我觉得——或者我希望——只要避开粉色，我就不会给人留下弱者的印象了。”  
我的指甲几乎抠进手臂里，也阻止不了肩膀剧烈颤抖。我把自己弄得很疼，但是这远远比不上揭开伤疤带来的疼痛。  
我在为老早以前发生的、屁大点事哭泣。这样的局面我早已预见到，也曾试图避免，为此接连做出了许多令我愧疚的举动。然而现在，我还是坐在这里，哭唧唧地谈论自己最不想谈论的事。  
“我知道我这样做很坏。我被欺负了，我为了不让自己被欺负就学着变得刻薄，然后用这种刻薄来伤害你。我假装不喜欢粉红色，以为这样我就强大了，但我仍然是个依靠作弊也赢不了躲猫猫的弱者。而且你知道更坏的是什么吗？我不善良也不诚实，我遭遇了许多恶意也会自己生出许多恶意——这样的我却在同一个最纯洁的生物恋爱。”我索性把自己内心所想全都一股脑地向它吐露，“如果你因此不喜欢我了，我没有什么可抱怨的。”  
我比我想象中的更加能哭。一旦我哭起来，【哭】这件事就彻底脱离我的掌控了。  
它仍然在一旁陪着我，并朝我哭得湿漉漉的脸上伸了伸爪子，下一秒又因为担心划伤我而作罢。但它实在想做些什么，于是最后它索性用爪子撑在地上，将脑袋靠过来，伸出柔软的舌头舔掉了我的一滴眼泪。  
不知是有意还是无意，它这一次的舔舐动作非常之缓慢，极大地延长了它的舌头与我的脸颊的接触时间。不禁让我想到，我在吃第一口冰激凌的时候也会舔得如此缓慢，好让自己尽可能多地品尝到那种甜滋滋的味道——虽然我的眼泪显然不是甜的。  
在这种近距离的接触中，它呼出的气息也极尽温和，配合这样一种湿润、柔软的触感，竟有如一个绵长的吻一般。  
我渐渐地不哭了，而它也终于意犹未尽地收回舌头。我一边抽泣一边摸着这回不仅湿漉漉还有些黏糊糊的脸蛋，噗嗤一声笑出来：“不，快停下，你只是让它变得更糟了。”  
好不容易营造的气氛被我彻底破坏——我太擅长这种事了——它发出一阵不满的嘟囔，甚至有一阵不愿意再同我靠近。然而过了一会儿，它又重新凑过来，亲密地将脑袋靠在我头上。它的两只爪子也绕到我身后，执拗地将我向它怀里推。  
我心满意足地闭上了眼睛。  
……  
后来我还是选了一套粉红色的窗帘，虽然它一再表示如果我实在接受不了，我可以选择我喜欢的颜色。而我也一再向它表示，是它赢了，我只是信守承诺。  
但是实际上，我也是真的很喜欢粉红色，我很高兴能有这样一个台阶可下。我欺骗自己太久，是时候做一个诚实的人了。  
毕竟从那以后，当我再看到粉红色，我想到的不会是那些让我变得刻薄的事情。我会想到一些更好的东西。

【完】


	10. 浴中沉思

每当我呆在浴缸里的时候，我就会开始想一些平时不会想的事。我相信我不是唯一一个会在浴中沉思时排脑内小剧场的人。  
浴缸能让我很快进入一种介于做梦与清醒之间的状态，也许因为它的弧度能够恰到好处地让我全身放松，却又不至于完全睡着——我仍然能够听见浴室里时不时响起的水声，有时是水龙头里滴落一滴水，有时是管道里的自来水流动的声音。这些声音对我具有一定的催眠效果，但同时又会在我即将完全沉入梦境时拉我一把。我很喜欢将自己置于这种状态之中，因为此时我的大脑最为自由——它脱离了完全清醒时大部分逻辑与观念的束缚，但又不会像梦境那般脱离我的掌控。基本上，如果我想要创造一个能让自己为所欲为的世界，我就会选择在浴室里进行这项宏伟的工程。  
今天的点子是我几分钟前才刚刚想到的，我为此激动了好一会儿。  
我喜欢时不时重温一些老电影，每次我都会被里面营造的独特的恐怖氛围迷住，总希望自己也能试一试——于是这次，我在脑内将自己置身于一艘结构错综复杂的宇宙飞船之中，与一只极度危险、行踪不定的异形彼此周旋。  
我觉得这个想法很有趣，因为一方面，我足够了解它（尽管这可能依旧是我一厢情愿地认为），我相信自己会比电影中的角色做得更好。另一方面，整个事件发生的场景都将由我的思维殿堂来构建，我可以尽可能创造对自己有利的条件。  
这时，我听到我的恋人在抗议了——它有时会突然闯进我的思维里，就像玛丽昂·歌迪亚在《盗梦空间》里所做的那样——它并不一定真的在这儿，只是我的潜意识会时不时地变成它的样子，当我产生任何危险的想法时出现在我的脑子里发表意见。  
我仔细听着——它的意思是，它不喜欢我这样想。它认为以我们现在的关系来说，对于这种情形的想象不仅毫无必要而且让人伤心。  
“来嘛，就玩一次。”我在自己的思维殿堂中试图劝说它，“只是想象，想象有什么不可以呢？就像玩游戏有输有赢一样，谁都不会因此受到伤害——不管我输了还是赢了，我都不会因此就不爱你。”  
接着我又告诉它，很多人类都会幻想杀死自己的伴侣时的情形，这种幻想的产生并不一定代表他们之间出了什么问题，甚至都不代表产生幻想的人有什么杀戮偏好。人类的幻想是很奇怪的，它们有时会违背这个人本身的伦理道德观念，很多人因此而对这些无端产生的想法感到害怕。但我并不这么想，我认为一切无端产生的想法都很有趣且值得仔细琢磨——我具备让自己的行为不受它们影响的能力，那么我为什么要害怕，又为什么要因为仅仅发生在幻想中的事而谴责自己呢？  
我说服了它，于是接下来，我开始在脑中构建这艘宇宙飞船——它已经有一些年份，超过半数的部件都嘎吱作响。它有错综复杂的通风管道和走廊，每一个拐角处都足够埋伏躲避或进行一次突然袭击。此时它即将从一颗陌生的星球起航，朝着广袤、寂静的宇宙深空飞去。  
我说过，我足够了解它，所以当游戏一开始的时候，我就迅速分析出最有利于我的作战计划——异形太聪明了，一旦与它们置于同一个密闭狭小的空间内，我们的胜算将微乎其微。因此我需要在起飞前动用所有的电脑和人力，里里外外地检查飞船和飞船附近的每个角落。同时，每个登船的船员都要进行全身扫描，不放过一丝一毫可疑的迹象。  
因为我知道，最好的办法是不要让它上船。  
当然，因为这一切都在我的思维殿堂里，就连它也不例外，因此我可以精准感知到它企图从任何地方趁虚而入。再利用从无数电影、小说里总结的经验——我想到了所有可能的意外，以及那些意外之后的意外。我将所有可能的意外情况都想到了。  
在我的努力下，这是一艘注定不会发生故事的飞船。  
于是不一会儿，它就理直气壮地跑出来要求暂停。它认为我不是真的想玩，我只是想利用自己的观影经验和主场优势瞎显摆。  
“好吧好吧，你说得对。”我对它的指责无可反驳，只好睁一只眼闭一只眼，假装不经意地让它通过了飞船侧面的应急通道。同时在它的要求下，我答应不再利用自己的“主场优势”去感知它的行踪。  
即使这样它还是不放心，要同我约法三章：我不可以突然修改飞船的结构，或者我已选定的武器。我不可以修改物理规律，或者给自己增加不合理的超能力。同时，我也不可以用枪打它。  
“最后一个为什么不行？”我理直气壮地问，“你有爪子和内巢牙，力气又大速度又快，我不用枪打你还能用什么？难不成用拖鞋拍你呀？”  
它被我逗乐了一会儿，随后看到我仍然一脸严肃，于是向我解释原因——它认为我会偷偷修改弹道使它无法躲避，而它对此也很难抓住证据。况且，它的血液也会把我的飞船溶解掉。  
这家伙，聪明过头了吧？  
“连枪都不能用，那我就没什么胜算了呀。”我还想据理力争一番。  
它懒洋洋地往门框上一靠，摆出一副“你自己想办法”的样子。  
我很气——这家伙怎么这么多事，真打起来谁跟你讲道理呀——但又没有说辞，因为它确实猜到了我要这么做。它比我认为的要更加了解我。  
毕竟是我先提出的，最后我只得同意这些条件，在我同意之后游戏才得以继续。当然，游戏规则很简单：谁先杀死另一方，谁就取得胜利。  
我拥有约莫十个船员——他们并非单纯产生于我的想象，他们是我的一部分——人类的大脑可以同时容纳许多情绪，我将它们全部具现化为船员的样子，每个船员都代表着我此时的一种情绪。也就是说，只有杀死全部的船员，才能算是“杀死”了我。  
只有我能做到这一点——异形的情绪比人类简单得多，像这样多种不同甚至矛盾的情绪，无法在同一时刻共存于它们的大脑中。  
因此，在当前的情形下，“我”可以有很多个，而它只能有一个。  
一阵剧烈的晃动之后，飞船缓缓地从这颗陌生的星球起飞，最终驶入空旷的宇宙。伴随着大气层摩擦飞船外壁的声音逐渐消失，我想到了利用这里的地形优势将它从飞船抛出去的办法。  
也正是在这个时候，我再一次想到——它比我认为的要更加了解我。  
这意味着，它很可能也想到了我会想到这个办法，然后想到了我会想到它想到了，想到了我会想到它想到我想到了……这个游戏根本就不是我与一只异形的比赛，是我与我自己的比赛。我以为自己了解它足够多，但没有想过我对它来说也同样不是一个未解之谜了。  
它足够了解我的几乎一切，了解我的情绪和思考方式。尽管我有如此多的情绪共存，它依然知道如何逐个击破它们。  
这使我意识到，如果我要赢过它，我必须知道我身上有哪些东西是它所不了解的。  
我暂时还未理出任何头绪，它却已经率先开始行动——伴随着一阵陡然响起的令人不安的电流声，如同黑夜笼罩大地一般，船内的灯光由远到近依次暗了下来。  
率先切断光源这一招很聪明，也许是和我在一起的时间长了，它明白人类某种程度上是一种有趋光性的生物。  
看来它是想认真玩一次，于是我也强迫自己迅速进入状态。经过一番短暂而慎重的思考过后，我指挥船员们分头行动。  
也许按照大部分电影的思路，这时候分头行动是愚蠢的。但我知道即使聚在一起也并不会增加胜算，分散开来却正好达到了我的目的——我遵守约定，没有利用主场优势去监视它的行踪，但我仍然有办法得知它在哪儿。  
由于这些船员都是我的情绪的具象化，他们本质上就是“我”，这使得我能同时感知到他们全部——自然也包括他们“在”或者“不在”。  
果然不一会儿，我便感觉到“愤怒”被解决掉了。紧接着，“恐惧”也消失在我的感知中。  
我了解自己，我知道当我愤怒的时候，我总会下意识地寻找凉爽的地方。而当我恐惧的时候，我会试图钻进温暖的空间里寻找庇护。  
分散在外的“愤怒”和“恐惧”被依次消灭，这意味着，这只异形刚刚经过了冷却室，正在朝着推进器的方向行进。  
用这种方式推测出它的行踪之后，我迅速跑向控制台，切断了冷却室的电源——这会造成推进器附近的温度骤然升高，巨大的核聚变能量会杀死一切无法及时逃脱的生命体。如果幸运的话，游戏到这里就可以结束了。  
不一会儿，飞船就因为过热而剧烈颠簸起来。控制室里回响着此起彼伏的警报声，显示屏和操作台上的灯光发出无规律的闪烁。在这样的情形下死撑了一段时间，我不得已重新打开了冷却室的电源。  
利用推进器的高温来杀死对方这一招并没能为我取得胜利，因为我紧接着失去了与“兴奋”和“骄傲”的联系——它们显然是以为胜利到来，过早地暴露了自己。  
我散落在飞船各处的情绪碎片正被逐个击破——由于对我的了解，它能够准确感知到它们的位置，然后找到它们、消灭它们——我听着控制室外传来的动静，揣摩引起这些动静的情形。当寂静最终归于此处时，我意识到，整艘飞船只剩下了我一个。  
我是毫无情绪的那片情绪，我是“理性”。  
它来找我了，我能够感觉到——飞船老旧的结构发出细微但令人不安的响动，在一阵阵不易察觉的呼吸声中，在时不时穿透思维边界闯进来的水声里，逐渐以黑暗为掩护向我靠近。  
我静静地端坐在控制台前，一动也不动。此时的我不需要做出任何行动，只是在等待时机——当它终于向我靠近，它的爪子伸向我，它尖利的内巢牙将我贯穿时，我按下了手中的按钮。  
我脚下的地板向两边打开，飞船内外强大的气压差异在控制室内掀起一阵飓风。在被吸入太空前的最后一刻，我拼尽最后一点力气抱住它。  
下一秒，我们一同跌入了宇宙深空。  
我知道，这样的局面看上去像是谁也没有赢，但是实际上是我赢了——记得我说过的吗？它只有杀死全部的船员，才能算是“杀死”了我。  
当地板终于恢复原状时，我从一直躲藏的角落里缓缓走出来——仅剩的最后一名船员，我的最后一片情绪，此时从掉下去的“我”手中接过我的主意识，并代表我宣布了胜利。  
异形以为自己消灭了所有的船员，但是实际上它没有。这最后一名船员由我的一片不曾被它感知到的情绪所具现——不仅它感知不到，就连我自己也不曾真正见过。  
这片情绪，叫做“我认为它爱我到何种程度”。  
我还不曾勇敢到能够直接思考这个问题，即使我偶尔或多或少地想到了，这个问题的答案也会随着时间和其它情绪的变化而发生变化——它是一个不稳定、不确切、不能直接被观测到的存在。尽管它就存在于我的内心，但我对它知之甚少。  
而这便是我身上，我的恋人所不了解的部分——它知道自己有多爱我，或许也知道我有多爱它。但它绝不会知道，我【认为】它有多爱我。  
因为就连我自己都不知道。这是一个我一直在回避的问题。  
我用这种方式赢得了比赛。为了庆祝胜利，我甚至在眼前为自己幻想出了一个金灿灿的奖杯，希望它的金色光芒能够掩盖一些我不愿意面对的事实。  
我忍不住地沾沾自喜，同时又有些许失落——我的这一出设计让我不得不把自己一直回避的问题摆到了明面上。  
我时常这样。明明是游戏，但我会掌握不好沉浸其中的那个“度”。最后，我总会投入太多，做得“太过”——但这是醒来之后我需要处理的问题。  
于是略微平复一番之后，我压抑着内心的万千思绪，伸手去拿那个金灿灿的奖杯。而与此同时，一只细长、尖锐的爪子也从身后扼住了我的喉咙。  
我的头顶传来熟悉的气息，接着，一阵有规律的滴答声在我的耳畔响起。  
我没有来得及做最后的挣扎，但我确信自己刚才看到它掉下去了。我看到黑暗和深空将我和它双双吞噬，如同两片随风而逝的尘埃。  
那么唯一的解释是，这艘飞船上，原本就不止有一只异形。  
比起绝望和恐惧，我倒在地上的时候非常疑惑。因为根据我的理解，它并不能像我一样同时分化出多种多样的情绪。它在同一个时间点上只能有一种情绪，这意味着船上的异形本该不超过一只。  
我惊叫着从浴缸中惊醒过来，这才意识到那些持续不断的水声来自哪里。我很快感到愤怒，我认为它在游戏中作弊了，于是我抬起头用质问的眼神瞪着它。  
噢，没错，这个游戏自始至终就不是我一个人的脑内小剧场。甚至当我说到浴中沉思时，我仅仅只是指代这件事发生在浴室里。  
我重新将提供给大脑的注意力交还给四肢，缓缓地支起身子来，这对现在的我来说有些困难——充满浴缸的神经元液体几乎将我整个人包裹住，它们与我的肌肤没有一丝缝隙地贴合着，会在我起身时用一种轻柔却不小的力道试图将我拉回其中——比起包裹，它们更像是与我缠绕在一起——每一次我尝试移动自己的身体，便能从全身各处感知到更加清晰的反馈。它们让我丧失了判断能力。  
当我趴在我的恋人怀中，进行那次诡异的沉思时，它的爪子彼此交叠在我裸露的后背上。我的头发早已被它的唾液润湿，乱七八糟地贴着脸颊。而它长长的尾巴在神经元液体中缠绕着我的一条腿，使我只能将整个身体与它贴在一起。  
后来我提出用共享思维的方式来做一个游戏，我说，“你想来我的脑内小剧场看看吗？”  
这是个让人有些难为情的邀请，因为这次它不必再使用舌头来同我建立神经桥接——我整个人早已被它的亿万神经元缠绕在其中，它们灵巧且拥有力量，而我也让它进入到我的。  
“兴许你该解释一下刚才是怎么回事。”我挣扎着从它怀中坐直身子，因为显而易见的原因，断断续续、吐字不清地质问它。  
这时换它成了难为情的那一个——它支支吾吾，好一会儿都给不出回答，只是始终在努力试图重新抱住我。  
尽管我不愿意在得到正式回答之前让这事过去，但我还是让它这么做了。  
它不说，我应该也能猜到吧。或者说，我早该猜到了，只是我不敢相信——我不敢相信我们竟然有同一种关于对方的想法，而彼此却浑然不知。  
“只有一件事情，你可以无需怀疑。”我伸出一只手与它的爪子握在一起——它尖锐、有力，能够轻易捏碎人类的头骨，也能瞬间将我的胸膛贯穿——我轻轻地将这只爪子放在自己毫无遮挡的胸口上，往这个位置再深入几厘米，我的心脏在胸腔里有规律地跳动。  
不知是我说的话还是我的举动使它有一瞬间的凝滞，它的爪子贴在我的胸前亦有些不知所措，但它很乐意让它呆在那儿。随后它低头靠向我，伸出舌头在我的脖子上轻柔地舔舐起来——正如它对我做过的每一次舔舐那样，它都使自己锋利的内巢牙避开了我的皮肤。而在这次的过程中，我听到它发出一种很轻却又很开心的声音，就连喷到我耳边的气息都欢快而有节奏，自然而然地与浴室中断断续续的水声交织在一起。  
我静静地等待着，等待它心满意足地从我身上抬起头，然后我瞅准机会追上去吻住它。

【完】


	11. 道歉

我和我的恋人此时并排坐在沙发上，我知道它和另一双眼睛都在看着我，等待我的表态。但我始终低着头，手指不安地交错在一起，努力想要躲避对面投来的炽热的目光。  
事情发生于今天早些时候——我像往常一样下班回家，从包里掏出钥匙开门。就在这时，我听到身后响起一个熟悉的声音。  
“你有想我吗？”  
我吓得将钥匙掉在地上。  
虽然已经有很久没有听到，但是这个声音我再熟悉不过。它对我来说代表了很多——我的痛苦，我的噩梦，我做过最疯狂的事，我试图逃离的一切，我的习以为常和我的忍无可忍。  
我以为再也不会听到这个声音了。但是我猜，自己做过的事情迟早要自己去还吧。  
于是我缓缓地转过身，对上那双眼睛，它们在略微有些昏暗的楼道里像两颗红宝石发着光。我将房门打开，壮着胆子伸出一只手去，问：“你想进来坐坐吗？”  
得到我的邀请后，她才能够走进我的房子。我听到她的尖头高跟鞋踩在地板上发出哒哒的响声，看到用高级布料精心裁制的衣物恰到好处地包裹着她高挑的身段。她从我身边走过的时候故意低下头，凑得很近地俯视我——她过去经常利用身高优势这么做——微笑的时候露出两颗锋利的尖牙，看得我的脖子一阵发凉。  
我的恋人已经注意到了这个不速之客，它警觉地摆出攻击的姿势，站在玄关处与她对峙着。我连忙走过去安抚它，告诉它不必如此。  
想必很容易看出，这个有着尖牙和红色瞳孔的高大的女人是个吸血鬼。  
想必不容易看出，她是我的前任。  
我几乎没有对任何人提及过她，因为那是一段我极力尝试抛诸脑后的回忆。我以为我们已经结束了——虽然那不是个好的结束——但是她显然没有与我想到一块儿去。总之，在这个任何物种之间都能自由恋爱的年代，这只不过是一次普通的分手罢了。  
现在我们三个坐在一起，需要进行一场细致的谈话。  
“你是怎么找到我的？”我问她。  
“我随时可以找到你啊。”她一脸【我可是吸血鬼啊你是不是傻】的表情看着我。  
“可是我记得，我买了那个……”我掏出手机翻看之前的网购记录，“忘了叫啥来着……就是那个让吸血鬼找不到我的护身符。”  
“哦，那个我知道，还是二维码形式的对吧。”她点点头，“你不会真的觉得那个有用吧？”  
我眨眨眼：“可是你已经有三年没出现过，我还以为是它的作用呢。”  
“我不出现，是因为我对你和你做的事情非常生气，不想来找你。”她生气地把头偏向一边。  
“那你现在为什么要来？”  
她从口袋里掏出手机，打开我的社交网络页面，一条一条地向我展示我发的状态。  
“因为我发现你有对象了。”她说。  
我给我的恋人也买了一台手机，它的爪子不太方便打字，但是我教会了它如何点赞。从那以后它就特别积极地给我点赞，偶尔会在评论里回复一些简单的标点符号。我觉得这样很可爱，每次都在它简单的回复后回复它更多东西。总之，我的每条状态下面都能看见它。  
“没想到吸血鬼也会视奸别人的社交网络。”我点点头，“可是这有什么问题吗？我们早就结束了，我不可以有对象吗？”  
“因为你还没有正面回答过我。”她向我凑近一些，微微眯起眼睛，“为什么你要离开我？”  
我的大脑像是被某种古老的回忆狠狠撞击了一下，那些我试图掩盖丢弃的东西全都一股脑地浮现出来。我忍不住地想要发抖，这是一种条件反射，我没有想到三年之后我仍然没能摆脱它的影响。  
“因为你精神控制我。”我说。  
“我没有。”她坚决否认，“虽然我有这种能力，但我没对你用它。”  
“我说的不是吸血鬼的精神控制能力，而是‘精神控制’——用我们人类的话来说，你试图通过言语诱导和行为限制等方式来操控我的思想。”我说。  
“就因为这样，你才用木桩钉我的胸口？”她质问我。  
“我用木桩钉你，因为你要把我变成和你一样。”我立刻反驳她，“我理解那可能是吵架时说的气话……但是在我表明，我想要做人，我不想变成吸血鬼之后……你仍然威胁我说，你会在我睡梦中咬断我的喉咙，到时我就只有变成吸血鬼这一种方式才能活命……我很害怕，所以逃回家里，还在枕头下面偷偷藏了木桩，随时准备先发制人——如果不这么做，我根本就不是你的对手。”  
“我果然不该在吵完架的当晚就去找你。”她叹气道，“你伤了我的心。”  
“物理上，是的。”我点点头。  
吸血鬼不喜欢物理，她听到那个词便狠狠地瞪了我一眼，随后又看向我的恋人，并对它说：“人类的心眼坏透了，你根本想不到他们在打什么鬼主意。这样的生物，你确定要和他们交往吗？”  
“我的事情就针对我，不要搞物种歧视好吗。”我说。  
她优雅地靠在椅子上，双眼审视着我：“你为什么不想变成吸血鬼？”  
“我喜欢晒太阳，喜欢照镜子，喜欢吃蒜香排骨也喜欢自拍，变成吸血鬼之后都做不到了。而且就算这些我都不在乎，我也挺喜欢做人的，不想改变，有什么问题吗？”我表露出一丝不满，“倒是你，你为什么非要我变得和你一样才行？你如果喜欢我，不应该喜欢本来的我吗？你如果不喜欢我，我是什么物种又与你何干呢？”  
她不屑地笑了笑：“做人有什么好？你会飞吗？你会穿墙而过吗？你会操控人心吗？你还要晒太阳、照镜子、吃蒜香排骨和自拍？也不看看你自己——你那么矮又那么胖，皮肤还很黑，眼睛又是难看的棕色，头发像一堆乱糟糟的稻草。你的品位也很差，穿廉价的格子裙和T恤衫，吃垃圾食品，不懂欣赏油画和古典乐，却喜欢看低成本恐怖片和爆米花电影——我们通常不对随便什么人发出邀请，但我邀请了你，你应该感到荣幸才对。毕竟只要变成吸血鬼，你就能变得漂亮、优雅了。”  
这些话，她早已不是第一次说，但是每一次听到我都忍不住发抖。也许吸血鬼的话语比普通人更有一种可怕而神秘的说服力，又或许只是当时我太喜欢她，而因为这种喜欢所导致的条件反射依旧刻在我的神经里。总之，我开始忍不住地发抖和掉眼泪。  
我知道自己不漂亮，我也做不到完全不在意这件事，尤其当我和一个漂亮、优雅的生物在一起，而她也在时时刻刻对我强调这件事的时候，可想而知这会在我心里留下怎样的烙印——我非常自卑，于是加倍努力想让自己变漂亮，但仍然远远达不到她的标准。后来她开始试图说服我——只要变成吸血鬼，我就能变得像她一样漂亮。  
“也许你该知道我为什么要离开你了吧。”我哽咽着说。  
她不能明白，她只觉得我是个不知好歹、坏心眼、又丑又庸俗的人类，只是因为一个高贵的吸血鬼瞎了眼喜欢上我，我就应该忍受这样的言语攻击并感恩戴德。  
“如果我真像你说的这么不堪，你当初为什么会喜欢我呢？”  
“我哪知道啊。”她的眼神躲躲闪闪。  
这个回答令我深感意外，好长时间不知该用什么话来回应。  
“对于木桩的事，我很抱歉，但你不该那样说。”我说，“你吓到我了。因为你完全有能力做到你所说的事，所以如果你要拿这个开玩笑，就不能怪我当真。”  
“你这个家伙，不仅长得丑，品位差，而且一点情趣都不懂。”她突然很愤怒，随后又平息下来。  
我努力咬着嘴唇，泪水还是在眼眶里堆积起来——我这么多年努力，一点点重塑的自信心，她仍然能够通过三言两语轻松将它击碎。尽管她从未像她威胁我的那样，对我的颈动脉打过什么主意，但和她在一起的每时每刻我都感到自己虚弱得像是血被抽干。  
我的恋人也终于不再掩饰对她的敌意——它起身挡在我和她中间，从喉咙里发出威胁的声音。  
她愣了一下，但并未表现出畏惧：“又一个瞎了眼的家伙，祝你好运吧。”  
一番剑拔弩张的对峙之后，她从椅子上站起来，优雅地朝大门走去。但当她走到门口时，却又回过头来，用那双红宝石一样的眼睛看着我。  
我以为她还想说什么，但她直到最后离开前都什么也没说，只是像一尊雕塑那样站在门口，看了我很长很长时间。在那段时间里，我忍不住想，也许这个吸血鬼也并不像她试图表现出来的那么坏，她只是缺乏一些人类最基本的共情能力吧。  
她走以后，我终于开始不受控制地掉眼泪。过了好一会儿，我才意识到我的恋人还在旁边看着。  
今天发生的事情一定让它感觉非常不好，无论是这件事本身还是我的处理方式。更不用说在这件事发生之前，我从未对它坦白过其中的一丝一毫——它不知道我的前一段恋情，不知道我对我的前任做过什么，更不知道我因此而受到的影响从未消除。甚至当我和它在一起的时候，我仍然或多或少地用着前一段恋情给我留下的思维方式在思考——我时常因为另一半的过于完美而自卑，即使它从未那样对我，但那种……那种声音……似乎已经不知不觉中变成了我自己的声音。它们会萦绕在我的脑海中，时刻提醒我，我有多么地不完美，多么地配不上我所拥有的一切。  
“你想要一个人静一静，等到我们都冷静下来以后，我再好好和你解释今天的事吗？”我努力保持平静，小心翼翼地问它。  
它看着我，沉默许久，点了点头。  
对于只想好好经营现在这段恋情的我来说，我觉得自己犯了有史以来最严重的错误，严重到我甚至想不出该如何弥补，只能暂时尽量不去打扰它。  
我希望它在想明白以后是会生气，这样对我来说反倒好一些——你瞧，我没有处理好和前任的关系，没有在新恋情中调整好自己的心态，也没有对它坦白真相。我犯了那么多错误，作为我现在的恋人它理所应当生气，而我只需要诚恳地道歉和弥补就能挽回局面。  
相反，如果它不生气，那就说明事情比我想的还要严重，已经超出我做任何事情可以弥补的范畴。在一段正常的关系中应该有生气，生气恰恰说明这段关系仍然成立，而反之——就糟糕了。  
整个晚上，我假装平静，实际内心却坐立不安——我能感觉到自己转过身去的时候，它的视线落在我身上，但它没有一丝一毫要同我交流的意思。我也能感觉到它的大脑在飞速运转，以至于无暇顾及其它，甚至会在走路的时候不小心撞到我。  
“哎呀。”我假装被它的尾巴绊倒在地，顺势打破了这令人窒息的沉默。  
它连忙蹲下来扶我，而我趁机抬起头，试探性地问它：“你在生我的气吗？”  
它一开始想要摇头，但在看到我的眼睛之后没有马上摇头——它面对着我，静静地思索了一会儿，最终将它的回答改为点头。  
它承认自己在生气，这令我的内心极大地放松下来，仿佛一颗悬着的巨石落地。但我没有将这个想法表露在脸上，而是简单回答一声“我知道了”便迅速躲进了旁边的浴室里。  
半小时后，我身上裹着一条浴巾，光着脚走出来，刚洗过的头发还在湿哒哒地往下滴水。  
家里十分安静，我找了很久才发现它躲在储物间里——每当我们其中一人闹情绪的时候，我们就喜欢躲进里面。但是当我们同时呆在这里的时候，空间就会显得过于狭小。  
我也钻进储物间，顺手在身后关上了门，站在昏暗的灯光中与它对视着。  
“对所有发生的这一切，我真的很抱歉。我做错的事情非常多，如果给我时间，我愿意针对它们一件一件地道歉，并保证类似的事情再也不会发生。”我诚恳地说，“请给我一个弥补的机会，一切都听你的，我愿意做任何事。”  
说罢，我红着脸，小心翼翼地走上前去，跨过它放在地上的尾巴（我将这视作自己“走进”了它）。在我足够靠近它的时候，我把浴巾的一角向它递过去：“如果你愿意原谅我，就抓住它，好吗？”  
储物间里一时很安静，只有我和它的呼吸声。它默不作声地蹲在地上（即便如此也几乎同我一样高了），长长的尾巴因为空间限制只能以极小的幅度摆动着。因为我看不到它的眼睛，无法确定它此时是看着我还是在自己想别的。总之，它没有马上接受我的“道歉”。  
我低下头，又一次感觉到想哭。但我今天已经哭了太多回，不希望再增加被它看到的次数，于是我转过身想逃出这个储物间。  
下一秒，它长长的尾巴挡住了我伸向门把的那只手。  
我再次面向它，而它终于从地上站起来，它的头顶几乎碰到储物间的天花板。我看着它慢慢靠近我，在我能够做出任何反应之前，我已经被那双长长的爪子抱起，随后坐在了一个有很多抽屉的柜子上——这样我们几乎可以面对面地平视对方了。  
狭小的储物间变得更为逼仄，这个高大而危险的生物阻挡在我和唯一的出口之间。我吞下一口口水，再次小心翼翼地将浴巾的一角递给它。  
在我恳求的目光中，它终于伸出一只爪子，连同我的手一起，把我递向它的东西接了过去。  
我的脑袋与它的靠在一起，我任由那块浴巾从身上滑落。在越来越急促的呼吸中，我凑过去亲吻它，试图让自己的身体与它贴在一起，并且主动地将它放在我腰上的那只爪子一点点往下推。  
而它此时却突然后退一步，整个从我身上抽离开来。在我的震惊与失落中静止几秒后，它重新将两只爪子都放在我的大腿上，然后缓缓地蹲下身子。  
我立刻意识到它要做什么，随即本能地向后躲闪，而它却不由分说地抓住了我的脚腕。面对意料之外的突发情况，我现在的表情一定十分滑稽——因为刚才的一系列事故，我的眼泪还挂在脸颊上，对我本来就滚烫的脸颊没有起到任何正面作用。  
我的双腿比任何时候都发抖得厉害，但是此时也只能一动不动地搭在它的肩膀上。在这个狭小到几近拥挤的空间中，在被无限放大的感官里，我感觉到它呼出的气息一遍一遍地擦过我的小腹，每一次都比上一次的位置更向下一些。终于我不敢再低头看着，我将自己的脖子高高地仰起。  
我很清楚异形的舌头是什么样的，我用很多种不同的方式观察、接触和感受过它，也思考过它所有可能的用途，而这是迄今为止让我最难为情的一种。  
我不明白它为什么要这么做，它大可以选择让自己更享受的方式来接受我的道歉。  
或者让我更痛苦的方式来促使我反思错误。  
我用力咬着嘴唇，胸口剧烈起伏，几度失声尖叫。它的爪子为了在这场混乱中固定住我不安分的双腿，几乎深深地嵌入到肉里。而我的两只手撑在身后，也紧紧地抓着那条滑落的浴巾，直到手心冒汗。  
尽管颈椎已经有些酸痛，我仍然选择仰着脖子——哪怕想象一下自己低头将会看到的情形，也让我的大脑“嗡”地一声。  
思考能力在逐渐丧失，我吧嗒吧嗒地掉眼泪，断断续续地对它说，对不起，对不起，请原谅我。  
它没有因为我的反应而停止动作，却越发地熟门熟路起来。实际上，我当然不希望它停下来，而这只智商奇高的生物也很清楚这一点——我从未成功在它面前隐藏任何想法。  
此时我已将刚才的事故完全抛诸脑后——我很难不将任何事情抛诸脑后了——只剩下纯粹的感官体验和本能反应。我不记得自己是不漂亮、不高雅、不懂情趣且自卑的坏心眼生物，只记得自己被喜欢着——非常、非常喜欢着。  
这是我现在最清晰也最直观的感受，正在一遍一遍地通过我的身体提醒着我。  
我想，也许它从未将这当成一次道歉，甚至从未觉得在发生那样的事情之后，我需要的是一次深刻的自我检讨——它认为恰恰相反。  
想明白这个事实之后，我哭得更加厉害，以至于迫使它停下来，担心自己弄疼了我。  
“不！我不是这个意思！”我抽泣着，大声说。  
它轻柔地用爪子安抚我，直到我逐渐停止哭泣。然后在我的双腿能够再次不安分地乱动起来之前，它紧紧地抓住了它们。

【完】


	12. 出逃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇与前文不是同一个宇宙，可以当作AU或者镜像宇宙之类的来看待

在很长一段时间里，我的世界都被局限在这样一个小小的玻璃笼子内。我有时会闭上眼睛，想象它里面在下雪，驯鹿的铃铛声盘旋在它高高的穹顶上，直到铃声与雪花落满我的头发。  
这种玻璃被用一种非常坚硬的材料制成，即使是子弹也无法穿透。显然这样的材料对我来说有些小题大做，毕竟我只是一个普通得不能再普通的人类，我既没有强大的力量也没有锋利的爪子。  
但它们坚持认为我是危险的。它们认为人类是一种复杂、混乱、残忍、难以预料的生物，人类的大脑是生产可怕点子的潘多拉魔盒。为此它们在我的头上套了一个金属装置，它会在我产生危险想法时报警，同时也便于它们监视和研究我的思维。  
在这个玻璃笼子外是一艘巨大的宇宙飞船，它属于一个聪明、强大的种族。它们有着细长的头颅和坚硬的外骨骼，有力的内巢牙能够瞬间穿透我们的胸膛。在这个种族诞生之初曾经作为一种纯粹的杀戮机器被我们熟知，如今它们已发展出了文明和科技，并拥有了一套完备的社会秩序。  
我们管它们叫异形，许多年前，我们的科学家也曾像这样将它们关在实验室里研究。如今风水轮流转，我这个人类成了它们实验室里的样品。  
我每天所做的，便是在这个玻璃笼子里生活，保持自己活着的状态。除了在每天特定的几个小时里，接受各种各样的感官试验，并允许它们通过那个装置窥探我的大脑，剩下的时间我就只是坐在那儿发呆。  
试验并不总是很痛苦，有时甚至令人发笑，因为它们同时也想弄清人类为何会产生快乐、痛苦、悲伤、兴奋等等各种情绪。异形的情绪很单一，只能理解在单一特定的情绪下大脑产生的反应。所以当它们一开始将这个装置与我的大脑接通时，我那些多线并行的情绪一度让系统崩溃瘫痪。后来它们就为我改良了它。  
与我大脑相连通的那台机器并不总是在运转，只有在几个最有权威的异形科学家亲自操作下才能进行一系列的发掘和研究。当它不在运转的时候，任何一只异形都不可以靠近它。因为它们认为，让缺乏经验的异形直接接触人类思维是危险的。它们尚未弄清我们的情绪产生机制，对于自己不了解的事物保持着充分警惕。甚至于，它们相信人类情绪会对它们产生不好的影响——用人类的话说，我们会“蛊惑”它们。  
这个事实常常让我忍不住发笑——我手无寸铁，在体能上远不如它们，还被关在一个厚厚的玻璃笼子里，头上戴着一个随时防止我心思活络的思维镣铐——即使是这样，它们仍然认为我是危险的。它们仍然害怕我。  
或许换了别的人类，它们的担心确实有必要，毕竟我们真的出过Joker、汉尼拔这样的人才。但是我——我除了在每天吃饭的问题上会故意刁难它们一下之外，便再也想不出什么“坏点子”了。  
说到吃饭，这很有趣。  
我呆在这个玻璃笼子里整日无所事事，于是也会反过来观察它们。经过多日的观察，我曾有过一些发现——虽然所有的异形看起来都差不多，行动方式也差不多，但是仔细观察还是能找出一些细微的差别。而我就发现，除了必要的科学研究之外，所有的异形都不敢与我单独接触——它们果然相信那套人类会蛊惑它们的说法，所以都严格遵守规矩，不去触碰那台机器。  
但是我注意到，有一只异形不太一样。它好像对我十分地感兴趣，每次实验过程它都躲在不远处偷偷旁观，在机器关闭的时间里它也几次蠢蠢欲动地想去碰它。但是当它被别的异形看着的时候，它又装出丝毫不感兴趣，甚至和它们一样害怕靠近我的样子。可惜这一切都被我看在眼里。  
我很好心，我是个好心的人类。于是我想，为什么不为它制造点机会呢？  
我只有在吃饭这件事上能表达自己的意见——它们暂时找不到别的人类样本，而研究正在最关键的阶段，如果我决心（或者只是表现出）要把自己饿死，它们会着急。  
这些家伙制作了严格的时间表，轮流给我送饭。我利用这一点，有计划地实施绝食，最终成功让那只好奇的异形成为我的固定送饭员——这没有多大难度，因为其它的异形都巴不得不要靠近我——并且成功让它们每天晚餐给我提供甜甜圈。  
制造了单独相处的机会之后，我开始观察它下一步会怎么做。  
最初的几次，它只是规规矩矩地将食物通过传送口递给我，小心监视着我吃完，然后收走空盘子（它们不允许我手上掌握任何物件，因为人类“善于利用工具”），除此以外没有别的动作。但我能觉出它的跃跃欲试——虽然我无法确定它细长的头颅上到底哪一部分是眼睛，可它的视线总是能被我感知到。那视线与其它异形向我投来的有所不同——它们的好奇是一个物种对另一个未知物种的好奇，而它的好奇是对我这个人本身的好奇。  
“嘿。”我试着冲它打招呼。  
一开始，它假装不搭理我，但它旺盛的好奇心都快要直接写在脸上了。  
“来吧，试一试。”我抓住这个机会，趴在玻璃上对它说，“你很想试试吧？”  
它犹豫着，甚至有一瞬间想要快速离开。  
“没关系的，这里又没别人，就只有我们两个，我保证不会说出去——而且说实在，我是支持你的。那些科学家自以为很懂，但其实我看得出你最有想法，它们如果聪明的话就应该让你试试。”我坚持不懈地怂恿它，“你知道该怎么做，你已经偷偷观察过无数遍了——拉下那个手柄，把这个装置与你的大脑接通，你就能来我的思维殿堂里看看。你不想看吗？”  
对它来说，我是一个它尚不能理解，危险性也不确定的生物。如果贸然与我接触，它可能会受到“不好的影响”——虽然我十分肯定自己办不到那种事，我只是一个想要帮帮它的好心的人类，我绝对没有坏心思（不然这个机器早就报警了）。  
它慢慢地靠近我，将一只爪子放在玻璃上，于是我也走过去，隔着玻璃将一只手与它的爪子合在一起。  
“你看，我没有危险，何况隔着这么厚的玻璃我什么也做不了呀。”我再次试图说服它，“你有自己的眼睛，你能看到我是什么样的。你宁可相信它们那套说法，也不愿相信自己的眼睛吗？”  
它被我说服了。我看到它慢慢地拿起那个与异形大脑形状适配的装置，将它接在自己的头上，然后去拉那个危险的手柄。  
“小心哦，如果被它们发现，你我可都会有麻烦的。”我说。  
下一秒，我们头上的装置同时开始发亮，我感到有什么东西进入到了我的思维殿堂里。  
在它进来之前，我已率先将其布置一番。此时我将自己想象成疯帽子，正在热烈欢迎爱丽丝光临仙境。我的思维殿堂已经很久没有如此繁荣过——我所有的情绪小人像红白皇后的骑兵，分别列队一字排开针锋相对。为首的是名为“快乐”与“痛苦”的小人，在震耳欲聋的喊杀声中，它们挥舞着长矛冲向对方。而在即将短兵相接之际，它们又突然放下长矛，手拉着手跳起了探戈。  
“它们有时互相都想要干掉对方，有时又是朋友，这取决于今天的月亮。”我说着，向这只异形展现了头顶的景象。  
一个大大的气球，表面有月亮的涂层，正安静地悬浮在半空中。而就在这时，天上飞过一只回忆乌鸦，将气球啪地啄破。伴随气球破裂，声音仿佛发令枪响，地上的“快乐”与“痛苦”又开始彼此缠斗。  
我很清楚，这一切在它看来十分地不真实、不合逻辑，甚至于有些荒诞和诡异。然而这不过是我瞬息万变的情绪的一小部分。我将它如此具体地展现出来，比以往每一次实验中我展现出来的都要具体、清晰——这一方面是由于我是一个愿意满足别人好奇心的好心的人类，另一方面，是由于我的情绪本身也因这只异形的在场而变得更活跃了。  
异形是种井然有序的生物，充满了逻辑与条理，它们脑中绝不会产生如此混乱的景象。很显然，它被自己从未见过的景象深深吸引住了。  
后来，我们在没人的时候常常这么干。我让它进入我的思维里参观，变戏法一样向它展现我的不同情绪叠加产生的奇妙效果。我怂恿它给我带来更多甜食，或者用感官仪器刺激我的某处脑神经，以此产生更多内啡肽——这在我的思维殿堂里能造成类似烟花的效果。  
我敢说，经过这一段时间的接触，现在它对我、对人类情绪的了解比所有异形科学家加起来还要多。  
与此同时，伴随着了解的加深，这种了解还带来了一些额外的共情能力——它开始放下戒备，愿意反过来向我倾诉，开始试着模仿我产生同样的情绪……甚至——据它某一次向我承认——它会在我承受较为痛苦的感官试验时莫名感到同样的痛苦。  
“很可惜，我一直呆在这样一个小小的玻璃笼子里，不能接触到更广阔的宇宙。因此我的思维也多少受限，不能向你展示更漂亮的东西。”我对它说，“如果有机会，能让我去看看这个宇宙最奇妙的景象，我的大脑就会产生更加奇妙的反应，复杂、绚丽到你永远都无法想象。我多想把最好的展示给你看呀。”  
它对我所描绘的景象表现出十足的憧憬，恨不得马上带我去到其中一个最奇妙的宇宙奇观面前，然后钻进我的脑子里好好欣赏一番。  
这种“偷偷约会”让我每天都有那么一段时间很快乐，然而这样的快乐却没能持续很久——它的异样逐渐被其它的异形所察觉，它们认为它已经受到了我的影响，“被人类蛊惑了”，无法万无一失地胜任当前的工作。通过讨论，它们决定不再让它同我接触，并且要将它隔离起来治疗。  
果然，我一连好几天都没能再见到它，我感到十分地失落，甚至有些悲伤。它是这里唯一愿意同我说话的家伙，其它的异形只是从我身上采集各种各样的信息。而它不再来见我了。  
我在失落与孤独中度日如年，已然如同一具行尸走肉。  
直到有一天，当我一个人无所事事地坐在玻璃笼子中央，大脑完全放空的时候，我看到不远处天花板上的通风管道突然被推开了。  
是它，它不知用何种方法逃了出来。此时它小心翼翼地摸索着来到我跟前，将一只爪子放在玻璃上，于是我也走过去，隔着玻璃将一只手与它的爪子合在一起。  
它看上去比几天前更无精打采些，甚至有点病恹恹的，这让我不禁怀疑它们的“治疗”到底使用了何种方法，而它为了逃出来又经历了什么。但它似乎不太愿意提它，于是我便也没问。  
隔着厚厚的玻璃，我们在很短暂的一段时间里互相看着对方，谁也没有出声。接着，它用简单的肢体语言向我传递了一句话。  
“我带你离开这儿。”  
我睁大了眼睛。  
“开启笼子的权限只有那几个科学家才有，你要怎么做呢？”我问它。  
它不知从哪里摸出一把小刀，信心满满地拿到我眼前让我看。  
“你要用它凿开玻璃？好主意，只要提前20年行动我们现在就能成功了。”我说。我猜它没听出这是个冷笑话。  
然而它没有用那把小刀来凿玻璃。它紧紧地握着刀柄，将它扎进了自己的另一只爪子里。  
霎时间，异形那淡黄色的强酸性血液飞溅到玻璃上，冒着白烟发出滋滋的响声，坚硬的玻璃便像烙铁上的冰块一样迅速溶解了。我还来不及对眼前发生的一切发出一声合情合理的尖叫，它就将另一只没受伤的爪子伸进来，一把将我从这个囚禁我多日的笼子里拽了出去。  
这一切发生得太快，简直令我措手不及。  
“天啊，你绝对是我见过最疯狂的一只异形。”我感慨道。随即忍不住想，它的行为到底是全然出于它自己的思考和意愿，还是或多或少受到我的影响和“蛊惑”？  
也许只有在平行宇宙建立一个控制变量的实验才能得知了。  
飞船上警报声四起，它拽着我不停地在走廊上狂奔，我注意到它的那只受伤的爪子还在时不时地往外滴血，所到之处将地面腐蚀出一个又一个的窟窿。不知为何，我看着那条滴血的伤口也莫名感到一种同等的痛苦，就好像那把刀也同样扎在我手上一样。  
“这样不行！得想想办法！”我大喊。  
我们暂时停下脚步，找到一个地方躲起来，等待它的伤口愈合，而我趁这个机会同它耳语了几句。  
当那群接到警报的异形追上来的时候，它们看到如下情形：我，一名危险性未知的人类，一个成功出逃的试验品，此时正毫发无损地站在那里。我的脚下，静静地躺着一只它们的同伴，它一动不动看上去就像死了一样。我就这样与它们对峙了一会儿。  
随后，等到气氛渲染得差不多，我便一脚跨过它的“尸体”，慢慢地朝它们走去。  
它们因为我的行动，一时间有所后退——异形是非常理性、聪明的生物，有时甚至聪明过头，这就意味着它们对自己不了解的事物和不知事情经过的局面都会过分谨慎——这时，我身后那只异形突然从地上爬起来，不要命似地抓住我，我们掐住对方的脖子像模像样地扭打在一起，打得难舍难分——当然，它严重放水了，否则我早已血溅当场。  
面对如此情形，这群理性、谨慎的生物迅速做出最优选择——舍弃一名伤病同伴，将危险性极高、难以控制的出逃试验品清除出舱，以使危害降到最低。  
为了避免飞船急速失压，它们主动为我们打开了最近的逃生舱大门（现在对它们来说是一个经济安全的垃圾袋了）。根据预先商量好的，这只聪明的异形立刻见机行事——它们早已有应对这种情形的方案，每一只都训练有素，在需要与任何未知的危险生物同归于尽时，它们要义无反顾地牺牲自己保全飞船。  
于是一切顺理成章地，它像抱着一个定时炸弹那样奋力拽着我滚进逃生舱。下一秒，它们如同面对瘟疫一般，砰地一声关闭了舱门，并急匆匆地将逃生舱从飞船里弹出。  
舱室在剧烈的颠簸后逐渐趋于平稳，我们仍然抱着对方躺在地上。我让自己稍微喘息一会儿，随后将脸凑过去亲吻了它。  
没有料到这一出的它本能地将我一把推开，随后又手忙脚乱地想要收回刚才的反应。  
“别怕，我不会吃掉你的。”我说。  
我这么一说它反而有些怕了。  
方向盘从操作台内升起来，我率先冲过去抢夺到驾驶权。  
“我知道有个好地方，你想去看看吗？”我回过头这样问。  
它点点头，放心地让我掌握着方向盘，而它像是终于能够自由自在地睡个好觉一样，轻轻地将脑袋靠在我肩上，不一会儿便小声打起了呼噜。

【完】


	13. 百分之百星期五

我们已经有一天半没说一句话了。  
它偷偷摸摸地观察了我好几次，我心里知道，但我不说。在预先设定的期限到来之前，我不会再同它说一句话。  
事情的起因说大不大，但要说是小事一件我也是不同意的。  
几天前，我买回来一盒巧克力，里面有好几种不同的味道，我会根据心情每天吃两到三颗。  
它不怎么吃巧克力，并不是不喜欢吃，而是当有别的甜食可供选择时它不会首选巧克力。我们默认家里的食物谁都可以吃，当我将巧克力买回来的时候也没有特别告知它什么，它如果想吃自己会去拿。此时，它最喜欢的甜甜圈在冰箱里还有很多存货。  
自然而然地，这盒巧克力大部分进了我的肚子。我以为我在选择味道时是完全随机的，但吃到见底时却发现并非如此——剩下的巧克力绝大部分是黑巧，我逐渐把坚果、牛奶、焦糖和草莓味的吃完，却独独避开了黑巧。  
不是不喜欢，而是最喜欢。我最喜欢没有太多其它味道的黑巧克力，而我总是希望把最喜欢的留到最后——试想一下，如果某天我打开盒子，发现里面全部都是我最喜欢的黑巧克力，那感觉多美妙呀！无论怎么拿都不会拿错，不会因为我拿出一颗之后它就从20%变成19%，它永远都是100%，就好像永远都吃不完一样。  
当然我也喜欢别的味道，尽管这种喜爱有先后顺序，但不代表我会为了最爱而拒绝其它。所以我仍然会买混合口味，每种都吃一点，但是将最喜欢的留到最后，就像给自己多个奖励一样——这盒黑巧克力是我吃出来的，是我精心准备的happy ending，它贯穿始终，但比其它部分都要更棒一些。  
可想而知，当我某天早上打开冰箱，发现那盒被我吃到只剩黑巧的巧克力竟然一夜之间被吃了个精光的时候，我的心态是怎么崩的。  
罪魁祸首被我一秒抓住，它对自己的罪行供认不讳。看起来，它并不觉得这件事情有什么大不了的，它只是吃完甜甜圈突然想搭配巧克力，而家里恰好有罢了——它甚至以为我有意无意地将黑巧留到最后，是因为我不爱吃才这么做的。  
我的确没有同它谈起过自己的心路历程，导致这样的误会是很正常的。我也没有特地要求它不可以碰那盒巧克力，我只是习惯性地认为它不会吃而已。我自己秘密实施了一项正常人都看不出来的计划却没有事先告知它，这完全是我的问题，我无论如何都不能认为它在这件事上做错了。  
然而，我自己的情绪却往往不受控，就像脱缰的野马一样朝着非理性的断崖狂奔而去，任凭我的理性小人在后面拼命呐喊规劝，心态的崩塌仍然犹如水银泻地一般一发不可收拾。  
巧克力并没有那么重要，我完全可以再买一盒，但是那种满心期待地默默准备多日却最终被辜负、努力也付诸东流的心情已经砸中我——这是既定的事实，是在我的记忆中已经发生过的事，只有时光机能让它从未发生。  
更坏的是，当我意识到导致这件事的家伙绝非恶意，我谁都无法怪罪，我遭受这种坏心情的攻击折磨纯粹是我犯傻、拧巴、矫情、小心眼所致，我不仅没有心情更好反而有种快要气到窒息的感觉。  
我不想把这种无端端的坏心情施加给它，只能同自己怄气。  
它在得知真相之后试图向我道歉，并提出补偿我，但我拒绝了。我告诉它，这件事它完全没有做错，不必为自己没犯过的错误道歉。我也不希望自己是一个无理取闹的恋人，我对于“无理取闹”这件事有着120%的警惕——在我时不时的想象和推演中，一旦我有一次无理取闹被纵容，我就会得寸进尺、变本加厉，迟早突破对方的忍耐极限，将他们不可挽回地推离我。  
所以，最好的办法是一次都不要有。  
我的理性已经平静了，但我的感性却在要求更多——它在要求不可能甚至悖论，它自相矛盾、不可调和地与自己冲撞。而这也是我最讨厌自己的地方，我常常对着再明白不过的事无谓地燃烧情绪，我每次试图浇灭它，最后却发现唯一的办法只有等它自己熄灭。  
“听着，这事已经过去了，只是我暂时还没法过去。”我强忍着，不添加任何情绪地对它说道，“我需要时间，一个人好好静一静，让我慢慢地不去在乎它。”  
它点点头，表示理解。  
“所以，在接下来的三天我会不和你说话——这并不是因为我生你的气，我只是想等到我将自己的坏情绪完全消化掉之后再来面对你。如果我带着情绪和你说话，我会联想、发散、迁怒，会试图通过无理取闹来宣泄，而这会伤害到你。我最不希望的就是用自己的坏情绪来伤害你。”我看着它，“你完全不用在乎这件事，也不需要担心。三天之后，等我把自己的事情处理好，我们就还像以前一样。我绝对不会让它影响我们的关系。”  
我尽可能把我的心理和意图讲清楚，想让这件事情不要最终演变成一场冷暴力。这样做仍然不完美，我知道只要我立刻忘记这事就能达到矛盾的最优解，但我暂时还忘不掉。于是我在自己的能力范围内选择了最好的解决方式。  
我深刻明白，我正在同一个非常聪明、理性的生物交往，如果我不能也拥有足够的理性，我就是不值得它喜欢的。  
它没有对我提出的方案表示反对，于是我在明确告知它这场沉默将会结束的时间后，就不再同它说一句话了。这样做的好处是，在我知道自己无需说话的时间段内我可以任由思绪乱飞——就像往一堆燃烧的干草上投一颗炸弹使燃烧剧烈加快，达到以毒攻毒的效果。  
沉默持续了一天半，距离结束还剩50%，这时我突然想起今天是星期五。  
每个星期五，我们都会一起去酒吧里坐坐，当作是定期的约会，顺便庆祝周末来临。好巧不巧，这段无限接近于冷战的沉默期偏偏将星期五覆盖。  
去还是不去呢？我决定去——我们只是一起去酒吧，并不需要同彼此有过多交集。我们在那儿结识了很多朋友，酒吧每天晚上都有不同的娱乐节目，我们完全可以各玩各的。  
就这样，我们一声不吭但是不约而同地来到酒吧，我默默地要了一杯鸡尾酒坐在吧台边上。它仍然选择坐在我身边，虽然遵守约定不与我搭话，但是我能感觉到它努力地想要与我坐得近一些，身体有意无意地向我这边倾斜，尾巴也在不自然地摆动——这些都是我能读懂的肢体语言，如果非要深究的话，它已经在打破约定同我交流了。  
我事先告知过它不要搭话，因为如果我不能回应它，那么我就会认为自己的确在生它的气，而我实际上没有。但是如果我没准备好，我就确实无法回应它。不能仅凭这个反应就断言我在生气，只是我也无法自证——即便是对自己。  
最终，我决定当作这一切我都没有看到。我专注地盯着墙上的电视机，后来我意识到我只是在假装看广告，于是我将注意力转移到舞池——今天酒吧里的音乐比较温和，往日那些在赌桌前骂骂咧咧的家伙都破天荒地跑到舞池里跳起了舞。尽管姿态各异，但是对于急需分散注意力的我来说已经足够有趣。  
当了一会儿观众之后，我决定加入他们。如果换做往常，我一定会邀请我的恋人一起跳一支舞，但是唯独今天不行。我对于错失这个机会实际上是有些惋惜的，但是我相信他们以后肯定还会办舞会，下次一定不会碰上我们这该死的沉默期。  
于是我就这样独自走向了舞池，跟随音乐缓慢地踏起舞步。这支曲子没有规定的步法，怎么跳都可以。如果需要，在这里也可以随便遇上一个舞伴，而这很容易。总之，它是一支非常令人舒适的曲子，它欢迎任何人以任何方式参与它。  
比起跳舞，我更像是来散步的。有时候淹没在人群中反倒让我安心，因为此时每个人眼中都有他们正在专注的事物，无暇顾及旁人。而此时的我就是那个“旁人”，我不用担心自己被注意到。  
不久后，我还是捕捉到了一个视线，它穿过人群的重重遮挡，精准地落在我身上。从那一刻起，不论我往哪个方向走，它始终没有离开过我，就像我的影子一样与我同在。  
终于，我抬起头，正面对上那个视线。在那一瞬间，我脑海里的画面就这样投射到现实中——有两束灯光刚好精准地打在我们身上，中间那些将我们阻隔开来的人群瞬间化作一团烟雾消失，音乐也变得静默。我们能清晰地听见、看见彼此，除此以外的一切都成了“旁人”和“杂音”。我们的视线像是两双手努力地想要握住彼此，却又隐隐担心着对面会率先放开。  
而事实是，人群和音乐依然在，是我短暂地沉溺在想象中了。然而当我清醒过来时，定睛一看，才发现它正努力地穿越重重人群向我走来——这是一间怪物酒吧，好些家伙的个头都比它大，将舞池挤得水泄不通。但它的灵敏度此时派上了用场，仿佛一条在乱石缝隙里穿越的游鱼，不一会儿便来到我跟前。  
它像在捉迷藏比赛里拿了一朵小红花那样高兴地向我炫耀，但是仍然不能将它打破约定提前与我搭话的事实蒙混过去。如果它足够聪明，在约定的期限到来前它应该当我是空气才对，这是对我们都好的方法。但它却一而再、再而三地在边缘试探，最终彻底打破约定，这让我很是费解。  
我的表情有些僵硬，它应该看得出它让我为难了。我不明白，只剩下比一天多一点的时间，我们就能像什么也没发生过那样重新愉快地相处。一切都按计划进行，非常简单顺利，为什么它就不能再多等等？  
此时的它就像在犹豫着什么，两只爪子有些害羞地并拢在一起。过了一会儿，它对着我微微弯下腰，并伸过来一只爪子。我意识到，它这是想邀请我跳舞。  
这不是它惯常邀请我的方式。过去，它更喜欢直接拉着我来到舞池，而我通常也十分乐意。我们跳舞的默契不需要问与答，只要音乐响起，一切就能水到渠成。  
而这次，它先对我鞠了一躬。在得到我的允许前，它只是把爪子伸过来，而没有直接拉我的手。它的尾巴在身后不停地摆动着，显示它和往常一样希望同我跳舞。但它的行动却表达得极为克制，就好像我们只是两个初次见面的陌生人，而它正在努力想要认识我。  
原来如此。  
它没有打破约定——在这段关系的沉默期里，它选择不打扰我，而是另起一行，就像在一段故事的上下文之间穿插一段缓和节奏的转场。在这段转场里，我们从来没有认识过，但依旧想要认识一下。  
我将手放到它的爪子里，它欣喜地接住它，另一只爪子绕到我身后，轻轻地放在我的腰上。这一天我穿了一件很短的上衣，将一截腰部露在外面。而它的爪子刻意避开了这部分皮肤，谨慎地放在了有布料遮盖的地方。  
“可别这样，难道还有什么地方是你没碰过的吗？”我实在没绷住，噗嗤一声笑出来，顺便趁机将它的爪子推到了正确的位置。  
它小声嘟囔了一会儿，急切地靠过来抱我，就好像我们有很久没见面一样。  
“我警告过你，是你没遵守约定，在我调整好心态之前就来打扰我。如此一来，如果我对你发火，说不着边际的气话，你要明白这一切都是你造成的。”我赌气地、理直气壮地说，“以及，千万不要告诉我，你这么大费周章是因为你等不到三天就想和我说话了，因为我不会信的。”  
说完这些话，我意识到，我的理性从来就没有一刻到达过心底。在逻辑与道理不能统治的地方，充满矛盾和悖论的情绪能够脱离一切科学规律横冲直撞——我在不生气的同时就是非常生气，在试图讲道理的同时就是要无理取闹。更糟糕的是，我明确知道这一点，但是同时又不知道。  
我们原本在跟着音乐轻轻摇晃身体，而它在我说完之后停下了步子。它微微弯下身体，将头靠在我的额头上，它的爪子抓起我的两只手紧紧地握住——每当我表示不相信它的时候，它就会这样对我强调它所表达的意思。  
我几乎忘了我在为什么而生气。是巧克力吗？如果整盒巧克力都是我喜欢的味道，那么不管我拿走多少，这种喜欢都是100%，就像永远都吃不完一样。而如果这只理性的生物，它所喜欢的不仅是我理性的部分，也有我感性的部分，那么无论这两个部分的比例如何变化，它的喜欢也都是100%。  
“你那么聪明，应该很明白你传达的信息会被我作何理解——你的意思是，我偶尔不讲道理胡搅蛮缠也可以吗？”我问。  
它高兴地点点头，就好像得到许诺的不是我而是它一样。  
“那好吧。”我长舒一口气，整个人靠进它怀里。我猜，我有足够的聪明能保证自己胡搅蛮缠的那个“度”，那么即使偶尔松懈下来，也无需对这种状态如临大敌。  
音乐在我耳中变得有些模糊，刚刚喝下的鸡尾酒也逐渐反映在脸颊上。终于，我拉着它离开舞池，沿着酒吧走廊寻找一扇门——我们很幸运，仍然有一个小小的包间被空置着，我们像两个玩捉迷藏的小孩一样迅速钻了进去。  
我也是在插上门栓的下一秒才意识到，这只理性的生物似乎也并没有那么的“理性”。而我那件露腰的短上衣在起到功不可没地效果之后，便在那晚壮烈牺牲了。  
我只记得，最后我不得不好言好语地向我认识的僵尸朋友借了一件破破烂烂、还沾了脑浆的大衣，所以——鬼知道我那晚是怎么回去的。

【晚】


	14. 临时取消

就在不久前的某一天，我的恋人突然问我，想不想体验一次飞翔的感觉。  
“当然！”我回答，“我正想什么时候去试试滑翔伞呢。”  
虽然我们没有翅膀，但是我们仍然有很多种方法可以飞，我一开始也以为它指的是这个。  
但是它摇摇头，开始向我说明它的意图。  
我这才知道，原来每只异形在生命中都有一次飞的机会。它们在决定使用这次珍贵的机会时，会从后背长出一对翅膀——每只翅膀都和它们身体的构成一样，拥有坚硬的骨骼和有力的肌肉，同时还有一张结实的翼膜，能够带它们飞得很快、很高。  
而当这仅有的飞翔机会用完后，这对翅膀又会自然脱落。仅此一次，用完就再也没有了。  
这项隐藏技能原本是用来在绝境中增加战斗力和生存机会的，但如今需要去战斗的情况越来越少，很多异形也会选择把它用在别的地方。  
它再一次向我表达了它的想法——如果我愿意的话，它想和我一起用那对翅膀。  
“噢……”直觉告诉我，这是一个非常、非常重要的时刻，我正面对一个需要我非常慎重去回答的问题。甚至于，我有理由相信这是我有生以来收到过最珍贵的一份礼物。  
它在对面看着我，安静地等待我的回答。  
“我很愿意，也很希望我能接受。”我慢慢地、小心翼翼地说，“但是我不能。”  
听完我的话，它变得很失落，就像是好不容易鼓起勇气表白却被拒绝了一样。我忍不住扑哧一声笑出来，走过去努力地抱住它。  
“听着，它对你来说太重要了。如果只是单纯想飞，即使不用你的翅膀，我们还是有很多办法可以一起飞，你想飞多少次都可以——而你的翅膀，它们只有一次，用完就再也没有了。”我试图和它讲道理，“虽然这样的情况现在越来越少，有没有用掉翅膀看上去似乎也并不太重要。但是万一……万一某天，当你真的需要用它来自救的时候，却发现你已经把它用在了我身上，这会让我认为是我杀了你。”  
它连忙摇头否认，却找不出能够反驳我的方式。过了一会儿，它指着我，问我能不能飞。  
“你在开玩笑吗？当然不能。”我一副摸不着头脑的样子。  
它耸耸肩，转头在书架上搜寻一番，最后指着一本《红楼梦》给我看。  
“如今来了个神仙似的妹妹也没有……”我念道，“你想引用这句？”  
它高兴地点点头。  
“别打岔，不是一回事。”我用不容商量的口吻说道，顺便对它的胡乱引用翻了个白眼。  
终于在我的坚持下，它妥协了。这使我松一口气，它也保证不再提。  
我本以为这事只不过是它一时兴起，在我们达成一致后就可以这么过去了。然而我却不曾想过，这种逻辑性极强的生物做出的每个重大决定都是有原因的。  
而这背后的原因，伴随着凌晨三点我从梦中陡然的惊醒，逐渐浮现在我的脑海中。  
我们在一起那么久，我从没问过它具体的年龄，也不知道一只异形的寿命究竟可以有多长。我一度认为，思考这些问题毫无意义，还不如将每天当作生命的最后一天来度过。  
但是倘若，它突然决定用掉一个一生中只有一次的机会，而没有什么非用不可的原因。这会不会是，如果再不用掉就不能用了？  
我一把将它从熟睡中推醒。  
经过我的反复追问，证明了我的猜想是对的——但是先别急，实际情况并没有我想的那么糟。  
异形的寿命确实不长——以往它们被当作武器制造出来，它们的作用就是在战斗中牺牲自己，所以赋予它们过长的寿命也没有意义。当它们无需那样做的时候，自然死亡也会来得很快。  
然而，它们也不是非得遵循那一套法则不可。在面对自然死亡来临的时候，它们可以选择是不是要真的去死。  
如果一只异形决定活下去，它们可以向女王进行申请。获得批准后，它们的寿命会得到延长，延长的期限等于一只正常异形从出生到【第一次】自然死亡的时间。当延长的期限也被用完后，如果它们希望，就可以再次进行申请。申请的次数没有限制。  
所以理论上，如果一只异形想要永生也是可以的。  
“还要申请啊。”我仍然对此表现出一丝担忧。  
我的恋人告诉我，通常所有的申请都会被立刻批准，几乎没有出现过例外情况。但是如果想要活着，【申请】这件事就仍然需要去做——这个申请更像是一种行动上的表态——毕竟如果你想活着你总得去做点什么，想死就只用顺其自然什么也不做就好。  
“真的吗？那么容易？”我不禁对此感到更加费解，“只要申请就能被批准？这样不会乱套吗？”  
它摇摇头，作出了一个令我惊讶不已的回答——因为很少很少有异形会真的去申请。它们绝大部分在自然死亡到来的时候就平静地接受，不会去试图做出什么来延长自己的寿命。  
“为什么不申请？活着不好吗？”我脱口而出，随即意识到，【想要活着】只是我作为人类的一种本能的求生欲，这种求生欲是刻在基因里面的，它可以绕过一切理性与感性的思维最先决定我的感官和行动。然而对于另一种生物、另一套基因，它们看待生死的态度或许与我们截然不同。  
它的回答也证实了我的猜想——生死对它们来说没有什么明确的好坏边界，不是两条互不相通的路，而仅仅只是一条路的左侧和右侧。  
一方面，它们对于整个宇宙、整个大自然的安排不会特别去改变，而是更愿意采用一种顺应的态度——包括一切的科学规律，也包括生死交替。而另一方面，死亡对它们来说也不是一种彻底的终结，甚至代表着一个更广阔的世界——组成它们身体的元素会重新进入循环，变成新生的异形。它们的思维也不会完全磨灭，而是归还到遍布宇宙各处的庞大集群思维当中，就像一颗回到大海的水滴。这颗水滴会顺着洋流漂移，会在未来的某天再次落在一只新生异形的大脑中，成为它自己的思维。而这次新生可能就发生在不远处，也可能发生在亿万光年之外的另一颗星球上。  
对于早已习惯如此循环往复的它们来说，每次“活着”倒更像是在一场浩大旅途中的短暂停留，每个身体所处的世界都是供它们暂时落脚的驿站。自然死亡的来临就像启程日的太阳从天边升起一样，无论心中的一小部分如何留恋当下，它们思维的大方向却始终是前行的。  
真相令我的人类思维感到难过，我的心情像是坠入湖底的石头，我无法阻止自己朝这个方向去想——我不过也是它见过的所有沿途景色的一部分，是在恰当的时候可以和我所属的这个世界一起打包扔掉的过去式。  
我没有直接向它求证这个想法，而选择自己藏在心底。我也没有直接问它是否打算去申请，因为如果我开口，就是在向它提要求——我该如何提？要求它为我而活吗？我不知道这样的生死往复，它在遇到我之前已经进行过多少次了。难道在它曾经见过的世界里，就没有比我更值得停留的东西吗？而如果它在那其中的某处多停留一会儿，或许它又永远不会遇见我了。  
顺应自然本来就是异形世界的【自然规律】，我不愿做一个在春天到来时还拼命央求冰雪不要消融的人。  
它不会知道在短短一分钟内我的大脑完成了怎样的推演和转变，最后我只是在窗外一点点亮起的天光下对它微笑着，又轻轻说了一声晚安。  
第二天，我们谁也没有再提那晚对话的内容，好像它从来不曾发生过一样。但我知道，某个决定性的日子正在缓慢临近，甚至已经蠢蠢欲动了。  
家里开始时常有客人光顾，但我一次也没有见过，只能通过对方偶尔留下的一片黑色羽毛才能如此断定。我的恋人告诉我，它在同死神对话——只有将死之人才能看见死神，普通人在正常情况下不能看见，所以它们的会面只有当我不在场的时候才能进行。  
这并不能证明我的恋人已经打定主意不去“申请”了，毕竟在它真的去申请之前它就是没有申请的，而它没有申请的时候它就是将死的。  
我平静地“哦”了一声，努力装出见怪不怪的样子，但我的内心越来越无法忍受——它背着我在频繁会见一个我不喜欢的家伙，甚至很可能在某天丢下我，直接跟对方走了。  
在明确死亡对它们这个物种的意义之后，比起悲伤，我更有一种嫉妒、愤怒、遭到背叛的感觉，就好像我的恋人要被“抢走”了一样——那个我预想中的“情敌”并非另一个个体，而是死亡本身。我想要和死亡争夺我的恋人。  
我猜想，这个时候是我的另一种心态在作祟了。并非是对爱情的不舍和对孤独的恐惧在折磨我，而是占有欲——我爱它，所以我不可避免地、或多或少地会对它有一些占有欲。这意味着，我不想将它让出去，不愿意看到它投入别人的怀抱，即使对方是死亡也不行。  
这会面像幽灵一般出没于我的住处，即便当我离开时也阴魂不散地缠绕在我的脑海中。虽然从未见过当时的情形，也不妨碍我想象它们谈了些什么，并在想象的基础上折磨自己。而随着时间推移，它们也变得越来越肆无忌惮——会面留下的痕迹一天比一天明显，从一开始的一片黑色羽毛到雨天留下的湿哒哒的脚印，就连来去的动静也不再小心翼翼地不去惊动我。我能够听见声音、看见影子在灯光下移动，甚至逐渐能够从中推测出死神的相貌。  
认为自己遭到背叛的想法一天比一天占上风，我实在无法不去阴暗地揣测，或者在梦中演练自己用不同的方式将这局面打破，命令宇宙、自然、生与死都老老实实地朝着我希望的方向发展。嫉妒的怒火也一天比一天热烈，即使将它浸入悲伤的海洋也不能熄灭。我的生活被这几片羽毛、几个脚印搅得一团糟。  
我越是想要维持表面平静，越是需要耗费巨大力气才能做到，而这种耗费也终将走到尽头。  
终于，在又一次会面的进行中，本该像往常一样自觉回避的我，忍无可忍地推开门闯了进去。  
死神没有躲开我，它平静地站在那里，像是本来就在等我一样。  
死神，是一只渡鸦的模样。  
“够了，你以为你是谁？还真拿自己不当外人了？你是死神，世界上最坚固的堡垒也不能阻挡你，但这并不代表你可以不经允许就随便闯入我家，更不代表你可以对我的恋人产生什么企图！”我卷起袖子一副上去要跟它干架的模样，“你现在马上给我滚，再让我发现一次可别怪我不客气！”  
“哦？你会怎么做呢？”它问我。它的语气并无挑衅意味，甚至不带一丝感情，听上去纯粹是一个疑问。  
“我杀了你。”我说。  
“你没法杀死一个死神的。”它告诉我。  
“但我会试试。”  
它用那双黑漆漆的小眼睛看着我，我也看着它。尽管对面的才是死神，但我肯定我眼中的杀意甚至比它还要更重一些。而这整个过程中，我的恋人都在一旁看着，丝毫没有上前阻止我的意思。局面一时变得僵持不下。  
“女朋友？”过了好一会儿，死神才转过头向我的恋人询问。  
它点点头。  
“哦，难怪了。”得到答案的死神像是解开了某种疑惑，冷冰冰的语气变得轻快起来。  
一开始，我以为它疑惑的是这个突然闯进来的陌生人为何如此愤怒，然而当我冷静下来之后，我意识到它的疑惑要比那更高深一些。  
“我能看见你了。”终于，我缓缓地说，“为什么我能看见你了？”  
“那当然是因为你有些东西要归我啦。”它回答。  
“你是说，我也要死了吗？”我问。  
“物理上，不一定。”它摇摇头，“虽然我是死神，但我管的范围比较广。除了你们传统意义上的死亡之外，我也管精神上的死亡。”  
我感觉到呼吸有些颤抖。  
“你看到我是什么样子的？”死神问，“不同的生物看到我可能是不同的样子。”  
“一只渡鸦。”我回答，“黑色的羽毛，锋利的喙，尖尖的爪子。”  
“还算恰当。”它点点头，“你知道渡鸦是吃什么的吗？”  
“据我所知，渡鸦是食腐的。”  
“渡鸦不是食腐，是吃别人不要的一切。”死神说，“即便异形死后，它们的身体和思维都要进入循环，但仍然会有一些不必要的残余能够让我们享用。而现在看来，我的运气甚至更好一些，我除了能得到一只死掉的异形，还能同时得到一颗破碎的心。”  
它盯着我的胸口，表现出耐心等待的样子，像是那里有什么让它垂涎的美味似的。  
体会到它话中意味之后，我迅速捂着胸口，踉跄着后退，感到一阵天旋地转。而我的恋人却在听到刚才的对话之后，一个健步冲过来将我抱起。  
我任由它抱着我不停地奔跑，此时我的大脑一片空白，实在无法分出多余的心思去思考其它。死神的话一遍一遍地在我的脑中回荡，变换了无数种语调、声线，像是全世界的人都跑来我的脑子里大喊了一声似的。  
待我回过神来的时候，我已经站在异形巢穴的最深处，我的恋人在我身旁谦恭地低着头。我顺着它所面对的方向看去，巨大的异形女王将自己悬挂在洞穴的正中央，高高的头冠和巨大的产卵袋都异常醒目。借着微弱的光线我看到，她的周围亦由无数颗尚未孵化的卵一圈一圈地环绕着。  
我无法听懂她们的对话，那是关于一个我从未了解的世界的讨论。我只能安静地站在一旁，等待讨论的结果产生。  
死神不知何时也已经悄悄跟过来，在落地的一瞬间它改变了相貌，显现出一种介于渡鸦、异形和人类之间的样子。  
“我想看看事情的结果。”它解释说，“在我饿着肚子离开之前。”  
“为什么？”我没头没脑地冒出这么一句，也不知自己想要问的究竟是什么。  
“是占有欲呢。”死神说。  
“对什么的占有欲？”  
它盯着我的眼睛，随后又将视线转移到我的胸口，就像刚才它以完全渡鸦的形态所做的那样。随后，它发出一声遗憾的叹息：“唉，说了你也不明白，反正这次我什么也得不到就是了。”  
“好吧，最后一个问题，你们都背着我在谈什么？”我问。  
“谈它的过去，它去过又离开的那些世界。”死神回答，“它这次本来就希望去申请的，但它先前从没那么做过，所以想问问我的看法。”  
“难道它先前去过的那些世界里，就没有比这更美的风景吗？”我终究说出了我的疑惑。  
“当然有，而且很普遍。”  
“那为什么……”  
“因为那些都和它无关。”  
死神走了，再也没有出现过。  
那天晚上，在神经元液体的围绕中，它的一只爪子始终捏在我的左胸上。它通常不会这么做，或者会两边都捏一捏，但是这次格外特殊。我不禁想到，死神也曾两次盯着这个地方，和我分别谈及了关于破碎的心和占有欲的事情。  
我让自己靠在它怀里，一只手伸到神经元液体中，抚摸那条紧紧缠在我腿上的尾巴。它发出一声满足的呼噜声，一边将我圈在怀中，一边低下头舔舐我的脖子和肩膀。  
“永远别想离开我。”我轻轻地、不容置疑地说。  
我的每一次心跳都在它的掌心里发生着，它会知道我可不是随便说说而已。

【完】


	15. 三个问题

由于异形并没有“生日”的概念，它也不会特别记录自己出生的那一天，因此我们决定将它获得新一轮生命周期的这天定为它的生日。  
“既然是生日，就要有生日礼物。”我说，“我送你礼物吧。”  
虽然我不确定它有没有真的明白生日的概念，但它立刻对礼物的提议表示了赞同。  
“我希望这个礼物足够特殊。”我认真地规划起来，“你有什么想要的东西吗？”  
它点头。  
“想要，但是还没有得到的东西。”我想了想，补充道。  
它开始摇头。  
“竟然没有吗。”我难以置信地看着它，“该说你好幸福、好容易满足，还是好缺乏想象力呢。”  
它对我的恶意揣测表达了不满，我只得向它道歉，但是礼物的方案仍然没有头绪。  
“这样可不行，要好好想想。”我说，“要不就从你想要但是已经得到的东西里想想——这些你以为的‘得到’，你真的得到了吗？”  
这一次，我好像确实说中了什么，令它不由得陷入思考。我在一旁等待着，当它似乎终于理清头绪之后，它指着我。  
“哎呀。”我忍不住内心暗喜，“你说说，你还想从我这得到什么？来吧，满足你三个愿望。”  
它欣喜地点点头，表示，它想要更加了解我。  
“你还不够了解我？”我冲它眨眨眼，“这样吧，我允许你问我三个问题，任何问题都可以。这三个问题，我必须如实回答，不可回避，不可模棱两可，不可玩文字游戏——你觉得怎么样？”  
它冲我鼓鼓掌，然后竖起大拇指。  
这些问题，我允许它在任何时候提出。它可以好好想想，没必要立刻将它们问出来。什么时候它想到了特别在意的问题，它就可以用掉一次机会。  
第一个问题它问得很快——我最深的执念是什么。  
为了回答这个问题，我从抽屉里拿出一个蓝皮的笔记本，那是我高中时用来写作文、随笔和读书笔记的本子。按照老师要求，我们需要将写好的文章交上去给她审阅。于是每周一都可以看见语文课代表抱着一摞五颜六色的本子送到办公室，几天之后又将它们带回来发还给各自的主人，那些新写的文章后面就会多出红笔写的评语和一个A到D的等级。  
我将本子翻到其中一页，那是一篇字迹还有些稚嫩的读书笔记。我告诉它，这篇文章曾经被那个温柔的语文老师给出最高评价，并且被复印出来当作范文张贴在教室后面。  
“虽然现在看来，我写得也不怎么样，但她的做法着实鼓舞到我了。”我动情地说，“我最深的执念，就是写出真正值得她那些评价的文章，让她不再作为教师对学生的鼓励，而是以读者和作者这样一种更对等的关系，向我表示肯定。”  
听完我的表述，它双手抱胸，表现得甚为不满。  
“别这样，我对她更多是一种学生仰望教师的崇拜，我没有喜欢她。”我连忙解释，“好吧可能有那么一丁点喜欢，但那也是十多年前的事了。你知道我现在喜欢你还不够吗？”  
它仔细权衡一番，决定原谅我。  
它知道我喜欢写作，我也会把写好的文章念给它听。我不确定异形能不能真的理解人类的文字语言，但是既然它愿意听，那我也很高兴和它分享。  
它认为，我写得足够好了，我应该鼓起勇气去找她，把我写的东西给她看。  
“呃……事实上……”我有些犹豫该不该说出来，“我至今没有拿给她看，除了不确定自己是不是够好以外，更重要的是，我需要保留着这份执念。”  
它歪着头，显示出一丝不解。  
“如果我给她看，而且被认同了，我的执念也就打消了。但是当我保有这份执念的时候，我的创作力是最旺盛的。它几乎已经成为驱使我不断创作的动力源泉。”我解释道，“现在想来，能不能真的被她认同，或许对我来说已经不是最重要的了。最重要的是我会一直写下去，即便永远不被她看到、理解，我也在这个过程中得到了很多快乐。”  
它一开始表现得似懂非懂，但是后来似乎被我眼中流露的热忱所感染，它终于变得稍稍能够理解人类的这种执拗的行为。  
第一个问题就这么过去了。至于第二个问题，它想了两天才问出来——我最痛苦的一段回忆是什么。  
“这个问题的答案可能不太有趣，甚至有点老掉牙。”我提醒它。  
它向我凑近了一些表示它很想听。  
“答案是，我不知道。”我诚实地说，“我想要告诉你我遭受校园霸凌的情况，但又觉得后来的家庭变故似乎更加痛苦。但当我想到家庭的时候，又觉得作品被全盘否定的时刻更让我难过——结论就是，答案有很多，我选不出最有代表性的那个。每个阶段的我都觉得自己此时最痛苦，但倘若站在时间流的别处，用第三人的视角去回顾，又变得好像不值一提。”  
它在一旁认真地听，若有所思地看着我。  
“生命是不是就是这样，你痛苦过后，这种痛苦就被时间抚平，你当时的经历逐渐塑造了后来的你，但你却再也想不起这种塑造是何原因。”我像在问它又像在对自己说。  
它有些手足无措，想为我做点什么，但又不知从何下手。我们有很长时间谁也没说话。当我终于决定打破这场沉默的时候，我走上去抱住它。  
“没有关系啊，你什么都不用做。如果我没有被那些经历塑造成现在的样子，也许你遇见的就会是另一个我，或者永远都不会遇见我。那么不如这样想——我所做的那一切为我换来了你，如果要让我作比较，我觉得这真是太值得了。”  
它被我说服了，这种说服在一定程度上抵消了它不能为我抚平痛苦的遗憾——时间已经替它完成了这项工作——这一切都不重要。最重要的是，通过这两个问题它似乎确切地更加了解了我，我们之间的联系也变得更为紧密。这让我感到开心。  
它迟迟没有问出第三个问题，因为前两个问题的答案都没能让它发挥点什么，这使它变得很沮丧，甚至有点埋怨我。  
我注意到这种细微的不满，也自然很乐意去安慰它——因为在这种情形下，通常你安慰着安慰着就安慰到床上去了。  
“好啦，是我让你不开心了。作为补偿，今天全部由你说了算。”我好言好语地说，“如果有最能让你开心的方式，我们就那样做，我统统都配合你。”  
听完我的话，它的心情立刻恢复大半，甚至已经认认真真地思考起来。  
没过多久，它告诉我，最让它开心的方式就是最让我开心的方式。  
“说真的，你想这么长时间就想出这么一句老掉牙的情话呀？”我噗嗤一声笑出来，“你是不是因为害羞不敢告诉我，所以打算就这么糊弄过去呢？”  
它连忙摇头，然后向我解释了这句话的意思。  
原来，在发生亲密关系的过程中获得愉悦感这方面，拥有更丰富感情的人类自然强于异形。这意味着，我最大的快乐是它仅凭自己的感官永远也无法达到的。但是通过神经桥接，我们能够分享神经递质，它就能从我的神经递质中分享到这份愉悦。  
所以它说的没错，它最开心的方式确实有，但它还可以比最开心还要更开心一些。而且它还特别强调了，这确实是一件我能够帮得上忙的事情。  
在谈话间，问题的指向悄然发生了转变，我成了必须回答这个问题的人，而这令我感到难为情。  
“哎呀，只要是和你一起的，我都最开心。”我立刻说。  
我的脸颊开始发烫，我变得不敢与它进行视线接触，我强烈地希望着这个问题能够被我糊弄过去——尽管我们之间几乎已经没有多少秘密可言，我仍然没准备好要回答这么私密的问题。  
但它似乎没打算就这么轻易地让我蒙混过关，反而在发现我的刻意回避之后，它决定揪住这件事不放了。  
“啊？你说什么？你的生日礼物还剩最后一个问题？”我感到胸中一记重锤落下，它终于还是使出了这一招。  
果不其然，这次我被要求回答的问题是，最使我感到愉悦的方式是什么。  
按照我们先前的约定，不可回避，不可模棱两可，不可玩文字游戏，必须如实回答。  
意识到我给自己挖了个坑，我的内心追悔莫及。它没有催促我，而是安静地等在一旁，将思考所需的专注充分地留给我。我不慎落入这个圈套中，以为它至少会表现出一点恶作剧得逞的幸灾乐祸，但它看起来很是认真，好像它就只是对这个问题的答案非常非常好奇而已。  
我知道，我早晚会告诉它的，等到时机成熟，甚至都不需要它来提问。但我以为那会是某天我不经意间的脱口而出，而不是像现在这样，仿佛被赋予了某种期待。  
令我费解的是，前两个问题，一个关于执念，一个关于痛苦，都不是那么令人愉悦的话题，我却能够很快回答出来。而这一次，终于问到了关于愉悦的问题，我反而在这里卡住了。  
也许我就是羞于谈论愉悦，甚至潜意识里认为它是见不得人的。因为我知道，执念会赢得鼓励，痛苦会赢得同情，那么愉悦——它既已经是愉悦了，还能赢得什么呢？  
经过一番强烈的内心搏斗，我吞下一口口水，来到储物间，在抽屉里翻找起来。然后我重新回到房间里，将手里的东西递给它。  
“你可以试着把我的手捆起来，然后把我的眼睛蒙上。”我用非常小的声音回答了那个问题。说话的时候，我的心脏在胸腔里不受控制地狂跳。  
它接过我手上的绳子和布条，没有表现得特别惊讶，只是看起来不免有些疑惑。  
“你会不会觉得我很变态？”我心虚地问，内心疯狂打起退堂鼓，甚至开始后悔自己最初提出的生日礼物这个主意。  
它连忙摇头，并且表示它很开心我如实回答了它的问题。  
我松了一口气，我们彼此沉默着。最终，我爽朗地大笑起来。  
“不，人类就是很变态的，你慢慢会体会到。”末了，我一边擦掉眼角笑出的泪水，一边轻快地说道。  
它不置可否地托着下巴，然后点点头。  
我跨过了又一个坎，顺便推开了又一扇新世界的大门，这让我们之间的连接变得更为紧密，我不由得为此感到欣喜万分。  
许久之后，在一片更为坦诚的空气中，它看着我递给它的东西，又看看我，仿佛在问：“你确定吗？”  
我点点头：“我对你有充分的信任。”  
在这个只有我和它的房间内，我的手腕在身后彼此交叠，并被用绳索固定在一起，这使得我的平衡力减弱了大半。我在黑色的布条下闭着眼睛，静静地矗立于一片漆黑中，体会着感官逐渐变得敏锐的过程。  
我光着脚站在地毯上，我能感觉到我的脚趾不安地碰到一起。四周安静的环境让我一瞬间以为这个房间里只有我一个人，但我现在什么都看不见，也什么都摸不着。  
我努力让呼吸不要乱了节奏，让胸口的起伏不至于太过明显。我知道，有一个视线正像一条蟒蛇一样缠绕在我身上。尽管我的触觉还未捕捉到什么，但我的第六感却在此时完美地填补了视觉的缺位。  
地毯上细微的动静从左边转移到右边，我能够大致判断它的移动位置却看不见也碰不到它。它没有立刻与我靠近，也没有离我而去的打算，而是像一个伺机而动的狩猎者一样小心翼翼地缩小自己的包围圈。此时我站在它的包围圈正中央，最好奇的却是它的触碰会首先落在何处——如果它的视线一直没有离开过我的话，它应该能看出我等得有些心急了。  
终于，它的一只爪子触碰到我的脸颊，动作很轻很轻，像是嗅探一般与我的皮肤进行着断断续续的接触。我站在那里，一动也不敢动，而它在我的脸上停留了一会儿之后，又缓慢地、轻柔地沿着脖子滑下去。与此同时，我能感觉到它将脑袋靠在我的额头上，它呼出的气息在离我很近很近的地方，湿润、温热地，一遍遍与我的鼻息缠绕在一起。  
那只爪子，就像画家的笔一样，悄无声息地沿着我的锁骨轮廓勾勒起来。我有些心急地想要凑上去亲吻它，然而却又忍不住想要沉浸在这样的爱抚中。  
我努力地抬起头，伸长脖子，嘴唇因为紧张也有些颤抖。而它却并不急于进入下一步，反倒更像是希望抓住这样一个得来不易的机会，好好研究一下人类的身体构造一样。  
它的“描绘”持续了一段时间，几乎让我开始怀疑它到底有没有打算同我亲近。然而正在我的耐心即将耗尽、快要感到懈怠之时，它的爪子有一瞬间从我的胸前离开，却在下一秒突然以另一种姿态重新凑上来，并牢牢地将我的喉咙锁住。  
突如其来的状况令我轻轻地“啊”了一声，但那更多地是因为惊讶——它很好地控制着力道，没有让我感到不适。  
我的双手亦本能地想要挣扎，却因为被绑缚在身后而只能无所作为。  
它用爪子固定住我的脖子，将我拉向它，紧接着我的唇上感觉到一个湿润的接触。我张开嘴，让它进入，在这久违的接触中尽情享受，身体也不由自主地向它凑近。我的下巴不一会儿便被濡湿了。  
它的另一只爪子抓住了我的手臂，而它长长的尾巴也逐渐将我与它缠绕在一起。我们之间的距离不断缩小，我感到自己仿佛被一朵盛开的花用它的花瓣缓慢拥抱——我一点一点地融进了它，像是被捕蝇草抓住的昆虫，对于这个拥抱没有任何的招架余地。但是好在我并不打算那么做。  
被阻断的视觉反倒让感官和想象的大门敞开，所有真实的感受与虚幻的意象如同蒙太奇效果在我的脑中闪现，有那么一瞬间我确定自己在那些闪现中看见了天堂。  
由于双手被束缚在身后，我只能将平衡感完全交付出去。我任由自己倒向它，而它很轻易便接住了我。当我的脚底失去对地毯的感知时，我的膝盖接触到沙发——我在被黑色布条营造的黑暗中也能够想象得到，我正以一种跪坐的姿势坐在它的双腿上。它的舌头仍然灵敏地在我的口腔里探索，与此同时，它从另一个方向也进入到我的身体中。  
我知道，那是一小片神经元液体，能够根据它的需要随意改变形状和流动性。此时它像一只灵敏的触手，在我的体内驾轻就熟地寻找，制造一起又一起的骚动，并逐渐同我建立了神经桥接。  
它的一只爪子仍然呆在我的脖子上，另一只则从手臂上转移到了腿上，在我断断续续的颤抖中轻轻地给予安抚。它的尾巴才像是那只真正将我拥抱的手，结结实实地在我的腰上缠绕了两圈，随后又调皮地将一截尾巴塞进我被束缚在身后的一只手中，甚至还故意用骨节上的凸起在我的手心挠痒痒。  
慢慢地，它从我的口腔中离去，当我轻微咳嗽的时候用舌头在我的脖子和胸前舔舐起来。我的呼吸越发急促，而它也因此分享到更多愉悦的神经递质，变得越加兴奋起来。  
在这个被我充分信任的拥抱中，我不再试图抑制自己发出的声音，我的双眼在黑色布条的遮挡下亦忍不住流泪——我想，执念与痛苦都是过去式，除了静静地听我倾诉之外，它既不能令我从中解脱，也无法回到当时陪我渡过。但是，我们仍然可以一同经历当下的快乐，我想不出有什么可以比这更棒了。

【完】


	16. 公路旅行

我请到一个长达三个月的假期，决定来一次公路旅行。  
这个决定并非一时兴起，而是事出有因——随着家用飞行器的普及，类似汽车这种既不环保也不高效，而且由于只能在二维的地面上活动而极易造成拥堵的古老交通工具，正在逐渐被新的科技所替代。当汽车变少，公路也渐渐不再被需要，为了维护和新建公路所支出的费用变成了一笔毫无意义的开支。终于，各地政府纷纷决定放弃公路。  
从今年开始，不会再有新的公路被修建出来，对于现有公路的养护工作也会在一年后完全停止。人们决定将公路交还给动植物和大自然，让风沙和雨水去侵蚀它们，让植物的根系去盘踞它们，就像不知在几亿年后我们也将遭遇的一样——我们决定提前交出一部分以示诚意。  
在这个年代，开汽车就像是在21世纪骑马一样。普通人并不会在日常生活中这么做，但也因而使汽车被赋予了比单纯的交通工具更多的意义。  
我看过很多那个年代的电影，有相当一部分都提及了公路旅行，我印象最深的有《洛丽塔》、《绿皮书》和《卡罗尔》。电影中的公路旅行总是套着好看的滤镜，还有滤镜下两个旅人之间的关系随着旅程推进而产生的奇妙变化——两人不得不长时间共处一室，在这个狭小的空间内，所有的秘密都被暴露出来，所有的细节都被夸张、放大。这种关系就像是一首乐曲，虽然并未以特殊的方式演奏，但是却能将每个音符都听得更加清晰，还能听到音符与音符之间的声音，例如乐者的呼吸和心跳，踏板被踩下和回弹，灰尘在琴弓与琴弦之间跳动……当新闻播报的时候，这些老电影里的画面在我脑中不断涌现，我被那种美丽和它即将永久消失在这个世界上的事实所震撼，终于使我流下泪来。  
“再也没有公路旅行了啊……”我喃喃地说。  
听到这句话，我的恋人突然从沙发上坐直了身子，兴奋地推推我的肩膀，又指着电视上交替出现的公路画面，示意我们来一场真正的公路旅行。  
“在公路的末日来一场公路旅行！”我瞬间像是打了鸡血一样，“这个主意太棒了！”  
于是很快，我将想法变成计划，然后将计划付诸实践——我赶在最后一批汽车下市前，以极低的价格买到一辆越野车，并将行李打包装进后备箱。我们经过一番商讨，最终将目的地定在一个纬度很高，可以看到极光的地方，并据此制定好一条路线。  
临走时，我从仓库里找出一把老式步枪，装配上足量的弹夹，小心地将它塞进驾驶室的座位下面。当我抬起头的时候，我的恋人正用疑惑和不赞同的眼神看着我。  
“地面的治安不如天空，我这也是为了有备无患嘛。”我解释道，“我知道你不喜欢枪，所以我向你保证，不到万不得已绝对不用它。”  
它勉强接受了我的保证，于是我坐进驾驶室里，系上安全带，缓缓地将汽车发动起来。  
“我从来没有开过这么远的距离，还有点小紧张呢。”我向旁边伸过去一只手，试图索要一点鼓励。  
它心领神会地将爪子伸过来，和我十指相扣在一起。它将它的意思很好地传达给我了——在那一瞬间，我有种浑身触电一般的感觉，只有首次在田径场上被喜欢的人大喊一声加油的小小少年能体会我此刻的心情。这种难以言说的美妙将我的大脑完全占据，我感到宇宙之大而我拥有一份独一无二的倾慕，再没有什么比这更让我渴望获得。  
它没有料到只是牵个手竟然会让我有些兴奋过头，毕竟比那更亲密得多的事情我们已经做过不少了。  
“为了防止我在驾驶途中睡着，现在轮到你来给我讲故事。”我说，“每天讲一个就可以，你讲完以后我会思考一整天的。”  
它有些犯难，这对它来说是个不小的挑战。因为在异形的语言体系中并没有太多的修辞手法，它们只会简简单单地描述一件事，用来讲故事很难不显得生硬。  
“没关系，你只要如实描述就好，我的大脑会自动帮你加工成一个完整的故事。”我信心满满地说。  
它点点头，问我想听什么。  
“不如你先讲讲，我们刚刚认识的时候，为什么你总是拒绝我的示好？”我开门见山地说，“以及我们第一次约会为什么你迟到了那么久？”  
没有想到吧，我超在意的。  
果然，这个问题它一开始并不太想回答，但是在我假装开始打瞌睡的时候，它终于妥协了。而我也因此得以听到一个与我有关，而我始终都不在场的故事。  
最开始，这只异形并不太喜欢地球。它反复询问它的女王，能否让它去别的星球看看。  
女王的回答是，她认为地球不错。于是它转而询问地球好在哪里。  
她太忙了，没能抽出时间来仔细回答这个复杂的问题。但她转而一想，或许让对地球了解得多的人类来回答倒是个不错的主意。  
于是她建议这只问题很多的异形试着和人类交往看看。  
这不仅是一只问题很多的异形，还是一只逆反心有点重的异形——很多时候，这两者之间有着非常合理的联系——它当然是不赞同这个提议的。甚至于，女王越是这么说，它越是打定主意不去照做。  
人类太弱小，太不堪一击了，这样的物种怎么能和我们相提并论？  
可是人类也有很健壮、很强大的个体嘛——女王想起来，她见过某些看上去很不错的人类，他们高大威猛、肌肉健硕，其中很多还有着非常性感而低沉的嗓音，以及锦上添花的胡茬和纹身。这样的配置，即使对完全不同的另一个物种来说也是很有吸引力的。  
她对人类的印象还不错，她认为可以试试。  
后来，这只逆反心很重的异形跑回来告诉女王，好像真的有一个人类喜欢上自己了。  
女王除了要负责繁殖后代的工作，还要协调整个巢穴乃至整个族群的活动，每天要思考的事情太多也太重要。这么一会儿，她好像已经快要忘了上次对话的内容。但是听到它这么说，她却还是来了兴致：怎么样？这个人类帅不帅？威不威猛？  
它想了想，将一只爪子放得很低地比划一番：很小一只。  
他是个什么样的人？女王锲而不舍地追问。  
它将两只爪子合在一起，组成一个倒三角形：她……  
是女孩子？你喜欢女孩子？  
它连忙摇头否认。它从未如此迫切地想要否认一件事。  
没关系，你当然可以喜欢女孩子。  
它极力争辩，甚至对女王也发出了不满的嘶嘶声：我没喜欢她。我不喜欢人类。  
好吧，好吧。  
再后来，那个人类约它一起过情人节。  
不用说，它打定了主意绝对不去。  
人类啊，是很贪婪、狡猾、残忍的生物，虽然自身没什么力量，但他们发明了各种各样可怕的武器，用来伤害别的生物。而作为一只聪明的非人生物，是绝对不可以相信人类的，最好连接近都不要接近。  
“所以你就让我等了那么久啊。”我把车停在一处驿站，打算在商店外面的长凳上休息一会儿，顺便对这个故事插两句嘴。  
它好像感觉到我话中责备的意味，变得沉默起来，但是仍然来到我身边坐下。  
在很长的一段时间里，我们谁都没有率先打破沉默，只是静静地看着眼前那条向着远方无尽延伸的公路。  
“然后呢？”我终于问。  
它摇摇头，表示今天的故事就到这里，它需要为后面的路程留下一些素材。  
我对它这种吊胃口的行为很是不满，但也无可奈何。好在它已经告诉我的部分足够我在今天接下来的时间里好好想一想。  
于是我站起来伸了个懒腰，去商店里购买一些零食和饮料，然后又就天气和路线的问题同问路机器人攀谈一番。当我回来的时候，它还呆在那把长凳上，也没有做别的事，只是像我走之前一样看着我，仿佛它的视线自始至终都没有离开过我一样。  
“发什么呆呢。”我递给它一个甜甜圈，它接过去但没有马上吃，而是看着我在它身旁重新坐下。它的尾巴一直安静地放在身后，当我坐下的时候，它像被风吹动的植物藤蔓一样轻轻摆动起来。  
这座驿站是傍水而建的，在十米开外就能看见一处安静的湖泊。当有风来的时候，湖面就在微风中轻轻泛着涟漪。这样的景色让我感觉很放松，就好像世界也只有这么一点点大，但所有最棒的东西都集中在了此处一样。  
我慢悠悠地吃完手里的面包，站起来拍掉衣服上的面包屑，一回头才发现它的甜甜圈只吃到一半。  
很难相信它竟然比我吃得还慢，于是我走过去，自作主张地从它的爪子里抢走那半个甜甜圈，一转手塞进自己嘴里，三口两口就吃完了。  
“咦，不是挺好吃吗，我还以为你是觉得不好吃才吃这么慢的。”我一边咀嚼一边说出我的疑惑。它有那么几秒钟呆住了，但是随后决定不和我计较。  
那么，它多半是在想事情吧。  
我拍掉手上沾的糖霜，从车里拿来一样东西。它盯着我和我手中那把用来“以备不时之需”的老式步枪，并目睹了枪柄和所有的弹夹如何被我划出一道道漂亮的抛物线，不由分说地依次扔进湖里。  
最后一声“噗通”，仿佛是秋天到来的声音，白天喧嚣躁动的街市和夜晚针锋相对的虫鸣都被一把投进清凉的湖水，在太阳离去后的余温中一点点沉入到砂石里。  
“好了，你最讨厌的东西没有了。”我如释重负地转过身，向它摊开我的双手，“要是我们遇到找麻烦的家伙，我就只能用我的奸诈狡猾把对方唬住了。”我说出“奸诈狡猾”的时候指着我的脑袋，“顺带一提这个可没法扔，你就继续忍受吧。”  
它直愣愣地看着我，似乎完全没有料到我会这么做。随后，它缓慢地低下头，在我走过去想要对它的反应一探究竟时，它伸过来一只爪子拉住我的手。  
这是一只尖锐、有力的爪子，如果它希望的话，可以轻易刺穿我的手掌，或是将我的手腕捏碎，但它只想用这只爪子和我拉手。或许这让人很难理解——我和这样一只强大的生物进行公路旅行，我却还想要带上武器保护我们的安全。  
说实话，我也很难想明白自己的用意，我只是莫名相信那是有必要的。  
“好啦，好啦，你要是有意见就早提嘛，我也不至于猜你的想法猜那么久。”我说，“你知道，只要是你的意愿，对我来说都不是小事。哪怕只是为了让你开心，我也会做很多很多事。”  
它拉着我的手，发出一种很轻的像是低语的声音，让我知道我似乎说了什么很对的话，但是能够坦然说出这些话的我却相信自己无疑是比它更快乐的。  
那一晚我们在旅店度过，在我印象中我们还没有一同住过旅店。或者说，我很久没有住过旅店了。当我向前台要求开一间房的时候，那个机灵的仿生人侍者仿佛看透了什么一般，在将房卡递过来的同时冲我使了个眼色。  
然而直到走进房间，我才领会到他的意思。  
我对这种擅自揣测住客内心的行为很是不齿，忍不住觉得现在的人工智能实在有些过于智能了。尤其是当我站在淋浴间的正中央，看到房间里和窗外的光线被四面半透明的磨砂玻璃模糊了棱角，让我感到自己仿佛置身于杯壁上挂着雾气的酒杯里，我又在内心把仿生人狠狠批判了一遍。  
“现在可以告诉我了吗？故事后来发生了什么？你有没有坚持自己的原则不动摇？”我一边在头上搓着泡沫，一边试图聊会儿天。  
它肯定能听出我在拿它打趣，我们分明都知道它最后究竟有没有赴约。  
透过半透明的磨砂玻璃，我看到一个黑色的影子从房间的另一头逐渐向我走近。我没法将浴室以外的画面看得真切，只能隐约看到这个影子从墙外的一头移动到另一头——有时它从光线较为强烈的地方经过，我能稍稍看见它脑袋和尾巴形状的剪影，以及细长的背管像是偶然掠过月光的树枝。除此以外的大部分时候，我就仅仅只能判断它所处的大致方位了。  
那个影子最终停在浴室的推拉门外，仿佛正试图透过磨砂玻璃观察我。  
“你不说就算了。”我悻悻地转过身背对着门口，将头发上残留的泡沫冲洗掉。  
没过多久，我的腿上突然传来一阵冰凉的触感。当我低头时，正看见一条长长的尾巴从浴室门下预留的缝隙伸进来，调皮而又小心翼翼地将我的一条腿缠住。在被我发现以后，那条尾巴就迅速地缩了回去，不一会儿便又消失在门缝外。  
我将手放在玻璃门上，很快就有一只爪子出现在另一侧，和我的手印叠在一起。  
我笑起来，慢慢地拉开门，将早已蠢蠢欲动等在外面的家伙一把拽进来。  
后来的路程都十分顺利，除了我们偶尔因为屁大点事和对方发脾气之外，并未遇到什么来自外部的波折。关于发脾气，我想主要的责任还是在我。我有一些路怒症，有时会忍不住想要和经过的飙车族一较高下。我的恋人并不赞同我这种行为，在它对我的安全驾驶问题提出多次质疑后，我就改为仅仅只是冲他们竖中指。  
在异形的语言体系里并没有多少讽刺挖苦的表达方式，因此当我用人类语言肆意地进行完一通刻薄演说之后，它通常只能用沉默来表达它的愤怒——当它发现某段时间我的脾气比较恶劣时，它就拒绝同我交流。  
换作平常我会很委屈，但现在我会又气又委屈，而带着情绪是不利于驾驶的。这时它就会坚决要求我把车停下，然后绕到驾驶室这边，拉开车门将我从座位上拽下来，并陪着我一起沿公路旁的小道散一会儿步。  
有时运气好的话，我们可以一边散步，一边看月亮升起。随着旅行的推进，天气一天比一天冷，夜晚也逐渐变长。但是我很喜欢这样散步，有时甚至会想不如就这样一路走着去吧。  
它后来又给我讲了很多故事，包括很多当我不在场时发生的与我有关的事。对我来说，这次公路旅行是一个难得的机会，能够让我们像这样长时间地、漫无目的地交流。当我们行驶在不久之后即将不复存在的柏油路上，想象着大自然再次将此处掩埋后的景象，便仿佛驾驶着宇宙飞船航行在浩瀚星河里。  
这让我变得更加喜欢它。  
我想起来，我是见过异形女王的。我不知道当她看见我的时候，她是否还记得自己对一只逆反心很重的异形给出过一个“和人类交往看看”的建议。我猜想，她要思考的东西比那重要得多，或许她早就已经忘记这件小事了。  
我想问它，想让它告诉我，在它申请延长寿命的那天她们到底说了些什么。  
当我准备好开口的时候，我们正在因为又一次互相发脾气而沿着公路行走。这时我们已经非常接近目的地，四周的荒野被白雪覆盖，天空干净得没有一片云朵，银河清晰地横亘在夜空之上。  
我转过头看向我的恋人，它比平常更加明亮，它的身上落满了星光。  
我张了张嘴，却又没能发出声音。它正以一种让人不忍心打扰的姿势，静静地注视着夜空，仿佛有什么非常重要的事件正在上演。  
我按捺住心中询问的欲望，顺着它的目光看去——从天边，从道路也延伸不到的世界尽头，逐渐亮起了绿色的极光。它比我想象中更慢，却以更加曼妙的姿态铺展开来，在永远黑暗、永远宁静的夜空里用太阳风拨弄地球磁场，演奏起一首用眼睛可以听到的乐曲。  
在几分钟前，我还认为一切看似无关紧要的小事都值得细细讨论，而现在我却又想要将所有的杂念都抛诸脑后，把尽可能多的注意力贡献给眼前这宏大的景象。但这宏大并不会让我对几分钟前的渺小产生哪怕一丝的蔑视，而是给我注入了另一种思想——我感觉到，在这种思想所创造的世界里，没有什么是不可以容纳的。  
我完全看得呆住，它也沉浸其中。过了很长时间，我小心翼翼地把手伸过去，当它注意到的时候，我的一只手已经稳稳地塞进它的爪子里。也许是发呆的时间有点过长，导致某些脑回路被归零重置，它竟一时不知该如何应对了——毕竟我的手对它来说太小，呆在它的爪子里实在不太有存在感。  
经过一番它似乎想要抓紧却又不敢用力的内心斗争之后，它索性靠过来将我整个人都圈到怀里。  
在即将消失的公路边缘，在世界的尽头，极光正向夜空中缓慢推进。我看到自己的呼吸被冰凉的空气凝结成雾，下一秒又再次随风飘散开来。  
我好爱它，哪怕过去很多年，哪怕在另一些完全不同的平行世界。  
只要我们能够遇见，我想我都是会心动的。

【完】


	17. 计划外

这个男人奔跑在长长的走廊里，四处寻找主控室。伴随着他慌乱的脚步，他的靴子在钢铁铺就的地板上踩出清脆的回音，节奏越发急促。  
他试图打开一扇门，但没有成功。  
“电脑，打开这扇门。”他命令道。  
“别叫我电脑，我有名字。”我恶趣味地偷笑了一会儿。  
“放弃抵抗吧，你赢不了的。”他丝毫不惧怕，平静地劝说道。  
“让我想想……有了！”我完全把他的话当成没听到一样，并换了一种非常戏剧化的语调——  
“Call me MOTHER.”  
……  
一天前，我因为工作需要，拜访了一家公司。  
这是一家专门从事新型武器研发的公司，即将被一家生产型企业收购。购买方是我所任职的公司的老客户，于是我们作为第三方审计公司的代表参与到这项收购活动当中。  
这一天，原本负责洽谈业务的经理临时有事，于是拜托我来接替她的工作。我所要做的就是在我司的项目合伙人同对方公司管理层开会时，在一旁做一些辅助工作。  
工作内容并无特别之处，就和我做过的其他收购项目一样——除了当我查看他们的年报时，发现研发费用即便是作为一家研发型公司也有些过高了之外。  
由于审计工作还未正式开始，我并没有过多关注这个小小的发现。直到我们被带去参观研发部的时候，我突然感觉到有些不太舒服。  
我借故上厕所，找到一个隐蔽的角落试图让自己缓缓。随后我发现，这种“不舒服”的感觉并非由我自身产生，而是某种来自外部的信号被我的大脑接收到了。  
我暂时没能搞明白是怎么回事，只能凭直觉去寻找这个信号的来源。当我注意到它之后，它便开始有意地指引我。而这时我才发现，整个研发部大楼的结构被修建得十分特殊，有着错综复杂的通道和电梯，如同一座迷宫。  
我跟随着信号来到一个房间外，发现它被厚重的铁门严严实实地封锁住，需要输入指纹方能进入。房间也并无通向外界的窗户，我无法看清里面发生了什么。  
这时，我突然听到拐角处传来人的脚步和谈话声，于是我迅速躲进房间对面的储物柜里。我说不清自己究竟为什么要躲，我的直觉——或者说是发送信号的人——让我这么做了。  
我一边努力不发出声音，一边后悔起自己的莽撞。但是那个信号实在让人难以忽视——它一开始只是不舒服，但随着我一步步靠近信号源，我发现那不止是一种“不舒服”，而可以说是“痛苦”了。  
这种感觉十分真实，有种可怕的身临其境感，仿佛造成这种痛苦的事情正切实地发生在我身上一样。终于我留了个心眼，从包里拿出一副隐形眼镜戴上。  
这副眼镜可以实时记录并上传我看到的图像，也能根据我的眨眼信号报警。在这个年代这并不是一种很新奇的科技了，但是用的人并不多，我也是因为觉得好玩才收藏了一副。  
为了让隐形眼镜的位置更服帖，我让自己闭上一会儿眼睛。然而就在我闭眼的这段时间里，我的脑内信号开始隐约显现出图像来。  
那画面并不清晰，而且有一些扭曲，但是扭曲的方式给我一种莫名的熟悉感。透过这画面，我看到一座光线昏暗的实验室，堆满了各种各样复杂的仪器。在实验室的一角摆放着几个玻璃笼子，里面似乎关着什么东西。  
我皱起眉头，努力想要“看”清那笼子里的东西。然而当我看清的时候，我感到浑身的汗毛都竖了起来。  
笼子里是两只异形，看上去十分虚弱，几乎一动不动地蜷缩在地上。当我下意识地低下头并抬起双手时，我看到一双锋利的爪子。  
这使我明白过来，这种扭曲画面的熟悉感从何而来。  
那里关着的并不是两只异形，而是三只。我正透过其中一只的眼睛看到整个实验室里的画面，正如我曾经通过神经桥接，用我的恋人的眼睛所看见的一样。  
异形的集群思维是互通的，它们能够互相感知到彼此。而我因为和我的恋人有过神经桥接，我也逐渐具备了一些这种能力。  
“你们被囚禁了吗？”我尝试着在脑内问它。  
它给出了肯定的回答。  
“囚禁你们做什么？”我问出这个问题的同时也意识到了答案——这是一家武器研发公司，当然是用来研发生化武器。  
“你们为什么不用集群思维向同伴求助？”我换了个问题。  
它告诉我，整座大楼都被特殊的脑波屏蔽磁场包围了，这里是一座集群思维无法到达的孤岛。  
“原来如此。”我点点头，“难怪我只有在走进大楼的时候才感觉到不舒服。”  
如此一来，它们的同伴若想感知到它们，必须首先走进这座大楼，而这是不可能的。同时，可能为它们提供帮助的人类又无法感知到异形的脑波，更不用说通过这条像迷宫一样的走廊并找到这里。  
只有我可以。  
意识到这个真相之后，我感到既愤怒又害怕。然而在我能够想出合适的应对措施之前，我就被发现了。  
毕竟不是熟练的特工——刚才匆忙躲进柜子里，没注意到一截衣服角被夹在外面，可以说是非常低级的错误。  
我被两把枪抵着后脑勺，带进了那扇大铁门。果然如我在脑波中看到的景象一样——昏暗的实验室，三只被囚禁的异形，以及……一个穿着白大褂的中年男人。  
“Dr. Mason Wren……您好。”我看了一眼他衣服上别的铭牌，努力装出一副镇定的样子，“我是来商谈收购事宜的审计项目组成员，刚才的一切都是审计工作的一部分。”  
“骗谁呢。”他立刻揭穿了我，“这座大楼的通道如此错综复杂，外人根本不可能找到这里。”  
“我找厕所迷路了。”我说。  
他夸张地大笑起来，好像我讲了一个特别好笑的笑话一样。  
“说吧，你是怎么找到这里的？”他问我。  
我努力不去看那些玻璃笼子，但我能感觉到从那里面投来的目光——我是它们获救的唯一希望了。  
他慢慢地向我走近，一刻不停地审视着我。终于，我听到他发出一声恍然大悟的冷笑。  
“你跟它们有感应。”他点点头，“人类是不可能跟异形产生感应的，除非你和某个异形个体进行过神经桥接，而且不止一次。”  
我紧张地吞了一口口水。  
“可是，同异形产生神经桥接并不容易，必须要它们信任并单方面接纳你，而且桥接的方式也……”说到这里，他似乎意识到了什么，微微皱起眉头，并用一种厌恶的眼神看着我：“天啊，你真恶心。”  
他话音刚落，整个实验室里突然响起了警报声。  
“是警察。”他睁大眼睛，随后恶狠狠地瞪了我一眼。  
“恭喜你即将以非法监禁罪被逮捕，Dr. Wren。”我冲他眨眨眼。  
只见他愤怒地大吼，从抽屉里抓出一根针管，气势汹汹地向我冲过来。我试图挣扎、逃跑，但没有成功。  
当我再次恢复清醒的时候，我已经躺在警察局里。我的恋人正焦急地等在一旁，看到我醒来，它激动地抓住我的一只手。  
“我还活着？”我不可思议地检查了一遍自己的腿和胳膊，没有一处受伤。我的大脑也没有问题。总之，一切看起来都很正常。  
从警察那里得知，被非法囚禁的三只异形已经得到解救。当他们接到报警并赶到实验室的时候，我已经失去意识躺在地上，而Dr. Wren跑了。  
“我们正在通缉他。”给我做笔录的警察说，“你可以先回家，有什么问题我们后续会再联系你。”  
“好的，谢谢。”我站起来，仍然不敢相信地将自己全身检查了一遍，依旧没发现问题。  
于是我恍惚地走出警局，我的恋人在一旁不安地陪着我。  
“没事了，我们回家吧。”我笑着对它说。  
当天晚上，我躺在床上，总觉得有什么事情被遗漏了，却无论如何也想不通。  
直到夜深人静的时候，我的后脑勺突然传来一阵刺痛感。  
我本能地伸手去摸，接着发现那里不知何时多了一个小小的圆片，与我的后脑勺紧紧地固定在一起。由于头发的遮挡，我白天并没有发现它。  
我想把它揭下来，这时，我的脑子里突然响起一个熟悉的声音。  
“我劝你最好不要。”那个声音说，“这个感应器只有我的指纹才能解锁。如果强行摘除，它会把你的脑子炸开花。”  
我一个激灵从床上弹起来，我的恋人也被动静惊醒。  
“Dr. Wren？”我认出那个声音。  
“我们进行了无数次实验，都没能成功控制这种生物，直到你出现。”他告诉我，“异形的大脑难以攻破，但是人类的可以。今天本想把你一起带走，但我突然意识到这会使我们更容易被追踪到——被人类或者被异形，都有可能——只好将你留在那里。好在装上这个感应器要不了多少时间。”他仿佛在得意地炫耀自己的发明，“那只信任你的异形也许永远都想不到，你会成为我们占领它们集群思维的突破口。”  
“想都别想！”我大声说，“现在！立刻！从我的脑子里滚出去！”  
“请放心，破解的时间并不会很长，我们对人类大脑足够了解。”他轻蔑地说。  
我的额头开始冒冷汗。随后，我看了我的恋人一眼。  
“可是对我的大脑，你们或许不是最了解的那个。”我一边说，一边给它使了个眼色。  
“什么？”Dr. Wren的声音透出一丝不安，但我没有再回答他，而是专心投入到自己的计划中去。  
这是我的思维殿堂，是我的主场。  
我可以将它变成【我们的】主场。  
“就像我们曾经玩过的游戏那样，只不过这次我会尽可能为你创造有利条件。”我对我的恋人说，“去帮我把那家伙解决掉。”  
它发出一阵志在必得的哈气声，熟练地进入到我的思维殿堂里。  
对它来说，宇宙飞船是最适合它的狩猎场地，我迅速为它构建了这一切——所有的通道它都知晓，所有的大门它都有权限通过。为了游戏的趣味性，我还精心设置过数十处薄弱点和视觉死角，足够进行一次次漂亮的躲藏和伏击。  
“去吧，去做你最擅长的事。”我温和地说，“在这里没人是你的对手。”  
当Dr. Wren意识到，这座思维殿堂里并非只有我和他时，已经为时太晚。  
“MOTHER，打开这扇门！”他又说了一次，语气变得有些急躁了。  
“入侵者，入侵者在第一层。”我仍旧用那种戏剧化的语气说道，“位置在4区2号门附近。重复一遍，4区2号门附近。已将所有逃离通道封锁。”  
给出提示之后我便不再说话——我难得能够以第三人的视角来旁观它玩游戏的样子，忍不住出神地欣赏起那种美丽、优雅的身姿。不得不说，这是最令我着迷的部分。  
没过多久，我便听到Dr. Wren仓惶的脚步声、惊恐的尖叫声，以及随之而来的躯干破裂和血液喷溅的声音。  
伴随着Dr. Wren被动下线，我脑后的圆片也发出一阵类似短路故障的滋滋声。  
“我趁着他掉线前追踪了一下，我觉得信号源就在附近。”我立刻说。  
我的恋人果断地抱起我并冲向门外，我们最终在天台上找到一艘正在起飞的飞船。  
“Dr. Wren！”我大声喊道。  
他打开舱门，从半空中俯视着我，看上去很有些惊魂未定，但仍然保持着轻蔑。  
我的恋人试图冲上去，他掏出一把枪指着它。  
“你赢了，我把你的大脑还给你。”他一边举着枪，一边冷冷地对我说，“希望你在接下来不长的时间里好好珍惜它。”  
“你什么意思？”我隐隐感到一丝不祥。  
“感应器的定时引爆功能已经启动，你还剩24小时……”他低头看了一眼手表，“纠正一下，是23小时46分钟。”  
我立刻伸手想去摘，他竖起一根手指，示意我不要这么做。  
在我愣神的间隙，他已迅速关闭舱门，随后飞船的动力装置被开到最大。在我们能够做出任何应对之前，飞船就从最外侧的轮廓开始，像是钻进了某个时空缝隙一样地向内侧消失。不到两秒钟时间，整艘飞船就彻底不见了踪影。  
“是虫洞？”我睁大了眼睛，不敢相信自己看到的一切。  
按理说，地球的虫洞应用技术现在还未成型，因此地球上暂时还没有能够穿越虫洞的交通工具。但是Dr. Wren搞的本来就是见不得光的黑科技，或许已经偷偷地研究出来了也说不定。  
然而这些，对现在的我来说都已经不再重要。还有不到24个小时的时间，我的脑袋就会被这个小小的圆片炸开花。唯一能够安全解开它的是Dr. Wren的指纹，而他已经乘坐可能是地球上唯一一艘能够钻进虫洞的飞船，不知逃到哪个星系去了。  
好不容易夺回的大脑现在一片空白。我独自发了一会儿呆，然后愣愣地看向我的恋人。  
“我要死了，对吗？”我问它。我暂时还不知用何种语气来讨论这个话题，于是说出来的句子都十分生硬，甚至有些冷漠，仿佛在说一件与自己毫不相关的事。  
它有那么一段时间像一尊雕塑一样一动不动。然后它缓缓地蹲下来，使自己的身高能够与我平视着，并郑重地将我的手握在它的爪子里。我感觉到，它正安静而悲伤地看着我，仿佛在努力将我记住一样。  
“你知道吗？我有个主意。”我犹豫良久，突然说，“你们现在还有需要宿主才能繁殖的个体吗？”  
它愣了一下。它知道我指的是什么。  
“反正我也要死了，听着——”我抬高了一些音量，“在这个宇宙里，我最想做的人是我自己。但是如果这个选项不能选了，成为你是我第二想的。”  
这是我第一次感觉到，它握着我的手的那双爪子有些颤抖。  
“嘿，别这样。”我试图安抚它，“我想过了，可能破胸而出的时候会有点痛，但不一定比脑子被炸掉更痛。而且往好处想想——如果我变成你们中的一员，我们就可以永远在一起了。”我笑起来，我甚至开始觉得这是个不错的主意，“如果你不介意多一个比较笨的同类，趁现在还来得及，为我做最后一件事吧。”  
终于，它发出一声好似叹气的声音，然后慢慢地靠过来将我抱住。  
“谢谢你。”我小声对它说。  
下一秒，伴随着一阵细微的仿佛某种外壳破裂的声音，我看到一对细长的骨骼从它的后背缓缓生长出来。紧接着，它们用力地向两边伸展，撑起两张大大的翼膜。  
是翅膀，一只异形整个生命中只能使用一次的翅膀。  
“不！你这是做什么？”我吓了一跳，“只是把我带去你的巢穴，走着去也可以啊！”  
我话音未落，它已扇动起翅膀，带着我飞向空中。我很快注意到，它所选的方向也并不是异形巢穴的方向。  
而是Dr. Wren的飞船在消失前一秒所行驶的方向。  
“他们钻进了虫洞，不可能追上的，不要白费力气了。”我在它怀里终于忍不住哭起来，“为什么要为这种事情浪费你的翅膀？”  
它没有回答我，而是一副志在必得的样子，朝着那个视野所见的范围内分明空无一物的方向飞去。  
果然是一生中只有一次的飞翔机会。这双翅膀飞得特别快，在我的认知里，没有任何一种生物的翅膀能够快过这一对。甚至就连追上一些人造的飞行工具，恐怕也不在话下。  
但问题是，那可是虫洞啊。  
然而，随着我们朝着那个看不见的目标逐渐靠近，我隐约也感觉到了什么。  
这时，天色已经逐渐亮起来。借着清晨的第一缕阳光，我眯起眼睛，看到前方不远处的半空中悬浮着一个黑色的小点。  
等到距离进一步缩短，我揉揉眼睛，这才看清那个小点原来是另一只异形。它并没有展开翅膀，却以一种悬浮的姿势在半空中快速前进。这时我意识到，它并非悬浮在空中，而是正趴在一艘隐形的飞行器外壳上。在我们靠近之后，它努力避开飞行器隐形部分的遮挡，使我们能够更清楚地看见它。  
原来它们早就互相有感知，而我需要在一定的范围内才能感知到它们。  
在这样近的范围内，我已经能够接收到它发来的脑波——原来这只异形早就偷偷爬上了Dr. Wren的飞船，却在飞船起飞时不慎被电流击昏。等它醒过来的时候，就立刻用集群思维向我的恋人发来了讯息。  
“我还纳闷呢，他哪来的虫洞技术。”我忍不住觉得自己刚才的反应都有些好笑，“只不过把飞船隐形的过程做出一些浮夸的视觉效果，就成功误导了我。看来我的想象力还是过于丰富了一点。”  
我们终于追上去。我的恋人用一只爪子将我紧紧抱住，另一只爪子固定住飞船那看不见的外壳。紧接着，我看见它那对一生中只能用一次的翅膀，以肉眼可见的速度枯萎、皱缩，然后从后背脱落下来，像两片断了线的风筝一样飘走了。  
我还是忍不住觉得有些心疼。  
那只率先到达的异形为我们指出可以进入飞船的位置，我向它投去感激的目光，而它亦回以我同样的目光。我终于认出来，就是它当初在玻璃笼子里向我发送的求救信号。  
我们悄悄溜进飞船内部，我的恋人找到一个隐蔽的角落，将我放下来，并示意我呆在这里不要动。  
随后，它毅然决然地转过身，向驾驶室走去。  
我的身体不听使唤地发抖，只能用双手将自己紧紧抱住。不一会儿，我便听到驾驶室传来尖叫、奔跑和开枪的声音，然后是某种令人不安的液体喷溅声，以及骨骼断裂的脆响。这些声音没有持续太长时间，当一切都归于平静时，我静静地等在那里。  
它回来了，身上带着血浆和一些黏糊糊的不明物体，以及因为连续的飞行和打斗所造成的轻微的疲态，缓缓地回到我身边。它的爪子里拎着一只断手，那只手腕上还戴着一块表盘已经碎掉的手表。  
它将另一只稍微干净些的爪子伸到我的脑后，小心翼翼地将我的头发撩起来，然后用那只断手的指纹去触碰那个圆片。  
“啪嗒”一声，圆片从我的后脑勺上脱落下来，它立刻将它捡起，并连同那只断手一起扔得远远的。  
驾驶舱里已经一片狼藉，我花了很长时间才搞懂这艘飞船的控制方法，并带着我们安全回到陆地上。在离开前，我启动了这艘飞船的定时自毁程序，并将自动驾驶目的地设定在海洋中央的某处无人区。  
和那只帮了大忙的异形告别之后，我和我的恋人并排站在天台上。我低下头想要去拉它的爪子，但它迅速躲开了。  
看到我表现出一丝失落，它连忙将爪子摊开，给我看上面黏糊糊的血浆。  
我有些想哭又有些想笑，一时想不出能够回应的话语。接着它又不依不饶地提示我，它的翅膀也没有了。  
“放心，我会对你负责的。”我郑重地说。  
它点点头，再次向我摊开爪子，一副“你看着办”的样子。  
“好了好了知道了，给你洗干净就是。”我不由分说地一把将它们抓住。  
它还有些不满意，站在原地不肯走。  
“我和你一起洗，总行了吧？”我别别扭扭地说。  
它终于满意，这才任由我拉着，慢慢地朝家里走去。

【完】

*MOTHER为《异形1》里飞船人工智能的名字，此处为女主故意玩梗(x  
**Dr. Mason Wren借用了《异形4》里反派的名字。


	18. 悠长假期

我趴在床头，安静地端详着舷窗外那个比窗沿稍小一圈的蓝色星球，此刻它正在黑色的宇宙布景下以一个稳定的角速度缓慢旋转着。这样不断重复的画面很容易让人感到昏昏欲睡，于是不一会儿，我便恍如回到了小时候，用那双还未见过许多人间事物的眼睛盯着那些悬挂在婴儿床上方的星球玩具，看着它们在叮叮咚咚的风铃声里永无止境地旋转着、旋转着……这使我在很长一段童年里一直认为宇宙的背景音是风铃的声音，直到后来他们告诉我，宇宙是寂静无声的。  
我伸出一只手，将食指点在玻璃上，沿着那个蓝色星球的边缘一遍一遍地画圈。恍惚中，我感到自己画出的圆圈越来越小，它们组成了一个细密的螺旋结构，这颗蓝色星球便在这种结构的中心打着旋，一圈一圈地沉下去。  
但是随后，我又想到了一个更好玩的意象——我想起一种几千年前的古老兵器，根据它的设计，子弹被触发后，在枪管里便是沿着这样一种螺旋结构向外运动——我更喜欢这一种意象，就好像不是我们在远离地球，而是地球像一颗线膛燧发枪里的子弹一样，被我小心地装填进枪管里然后发射得远远地。  
我的乐趣没能持续很久。在我画到……也许第一百圈的时候，后背传来的滑溜溜、黏糊糊的触感就让我不得不停下了手里的创作。  
“嘿，我说了，今天就到这里。”我艰难地从它的爪子下面挣脱，几小时以来首次成功逃离这张床。然而没走两步，却又听见它在我身后发出一阵低落、恳求的声音。  
终于，我折回去，允许它用爪子和尾巴再次将我圈住。  
“不是告诉过你吗？虽然接下来有很长时间，我们不能以这种方式共度，但你一点都不会感觉到漫长的。”我耐心跟它讲道理，“一觉醒来就过去了，跟我们平时没什么不同。”  
我好不容易才将它劝服，得以走进浴室冲洗掉身上的粘液。在哗啦啦的水声里，我仰头看着天花板上圆形的照明装置，它被朦胧的水汽渲染得好似一颗藏在云层之上的小太阳。我回想起我们上一次进行思维共享的时候，出现在我脑海里的画面。  
那里也有一颗小小的太阳——起初它是两颗，分别存在于我和它的记忆中。当我们进行思维共享时，这两颗本属于同一整体的太阳便逐渐向彼此靠近。最终，它们再次合二为一了。  
那是“诺亚方舟1号”巨大的推进器所产生的尾焰——当它在大气层中燃烧时，像一颗冉冉升起的小太阳那样，伴随着耀眼的光芒和震耳欲聋的轰鸣声，载着第一批星际长途旅客，向未知的浩瀚宇宙起航了。  
那轰鸣声传入我耳中，有那么一瞬间，它听上去竟好似风铃发出的叮叮咚咚的声音。后来我才意识到，它只是唤起了某种古老又遥远的回忆。  
彼时我还是一名懵懂无知的青少年，当我抬头仰望这艘看起来遥不可及的飞船时，这个星球上还有很多很多生物在同我一样地仰望它。  
其中，就包括一只异形。  
“我已经用你的视角在阅读你的记忆了，所以没法从外面看到你当时是什么样的。但是就我能从中看到的周围景物来分析，你那时的视角好像并不怎么高嘛！”我在我们共同的思维殿堂里这样拿它打趣，“而且你是不是还一个劲地想要跳高点来着？”想象到那么可爱的画面，我噗嗤一声笑出来，甚至想要伸手去帮帮它，“你能想象吗？如果我们当时就遇见，你看上去说不定比我还矮呢。”  
它在这里对我藏不住任何想法，于是我得以感觉到它因为这个玩笑而害羞，同时又不免对我描述的情景产生些许憧憬。刚好，我也是如此。  
“诺亚方舟号”是这个星球上已有的，能够航行得最快、最远的飞船。它配备完善的休眠仓和生命循环系统，可进行超远距离星际航行，抵达数十光年甚至数百光年外的星球。  
当“诺亚方舟1号”起航的时候，它闪耀的尾焰在我眼中就是这个星球上最令我向往的存在——在它缓缓上升的过程中，我将手伸向它，让它的光芒透过我的指缝洒下来，如同看着清晨第一缕阳光穿过百叶窗的缝隙。  
我就这样一边仰望着它，一边幻想着它将要去往的目的地——想必会是一个全新、未知的世界，所有的陆地都尚未被踏足，所有的海洋都不曾被潜入；地上没有一条路，或者说，地上有着通向所有地方的路；而当你想要漂洋过海的时候，又必须首先从寻找制作一艘船的材料开始。  
除了地面，天空也是全新的——在白天能够看到的每一片云都是独属于那个世界的大气层特有的形状，在夜晚也有完全不同于地球夜空的星图铺展在宇宙巨幕之上。兴许还有未曾见过的神秘生物在那里繁茂生长，姿态美丽又巧妙。  
“如果我也在上面该多好。”我忍不住这样想，浑然不知另一个与我素不相识的生物也是如此想的。  
我和它，我们曾经在同一时间，在不同的地方，仰望着同一个冉冉升起的小太阳。当我们仰望时，我们亦幻想着同一件事。后来，促使我们想到同一件事的原因再次发挥起作用。它仿佛在说，“仅仅是想到一块儿还不够，来一次完美的邂逅如何？”  
我猜这是为什么，当我第一次看见它的时候，我就非常、非常想要认识它。我想要走过去，同它说话，让它知道很多关于我的事。我想问它有没有兴趣一起去一些没去过的地方，一起做一些疯狂的事。我想让它拉我的手，尽管我尚不知那会为我带来什么，又会将我带往何处。  
我们就这样共同度过了一段时光，方才在彼此的记忆宝箱中搜寻出这两颗小太阳——我看到它们在同一片天空中升起，在上升的过程中，我们的记忆也逐渐叠加，不断碰撞出奇妙的火花。最终，所有同时存在于两个视角中的事物纷纷合二为一，时间与空间被增加了维度，都变得更完整、更具纵深感。  
恍惚间，就好像我们已经认识了很久很久一样。  
回忆到此告一段落。我关上淋浴，将头发和身体擦干。这时，船舱内的广播开始响起一首舒缓的音乐。我知道，时间快到了。  
“尊敬的旅客，您好，欢迎乘坐‘诺亚方舟8号’飞船。”音乐播放了一会儿便被调低音量，随后广播里响起机长的声音，“一小时后，您将进入休眠状态，此次休眠将持续90年，直到我们抵达目的地星球并将您唤醒。”  
我走出浴室，我的恋人正出神地盯着电脑屏幕上的某处。我来到它身旁坐下，它为我让出一块地方，并亲昵地将尾巴搭在我肩上。  
“看来发送成功了。”我动动手指，点开屏幕右下角的提示，想要最后再读一遍自己写的东西——  
*  
致我们所有的朋友：  
我们去度假啦！  
因为假期持续的时间会有点长，我干脆把工作辞掉，房子也卖掉了。我知道这样的决定听上去有点疯狂，但是相信我，比这疯狂得多的事情我也没少干。  
“诺亚方舟8号”顾名思义，是第八艘航向系外行星的宇宙飞船。由于技术升级，也是迄今为止最快、航程最远的飞船——想象一下，若非行驶的方向各不相同，我们不久之后便将追上前面的七艘。  
它会带我们去往一个遥远、神秘而美丽的行星（已被证明宜居，请放心），让我们在那里度过一个长达数年的假期。对于未来，我们有两种选择——作为移民留在这里，或是在度假5年后跟随“诺亚方舟8号”返回地球。  
对于任何一种，我认为现在都说不准，毕竟我是个很善变的人。我们初步决定在那颗星球上修建一个小木屋，就建在靠近湖泊和森林的地方。我想要开始学画画，希望风景能够有助于激发灵感。  
如果我最终决定回去，等我回到自己的母星，也是将近两个世纪之后的事情了（除非地球在这期间研发出虫洞的应用技术，那么花在路上的时间或许会有所缩短）。两个世纪之后，地球会变成什么样子？也许到了那时，我就像个刚出土的木乃伊一样，需要从头开始了解那些新的知识和事物，学习掌握新的技术，努力跟上社会的发展进程。我可能需要抛弃所有旧的思维模式，以一个新生婴儿的姿态重回故土。  
这听上去是个不小的挑战，但我认为无需过多担心，毕竟我对自己的大脑还是有点信心的。  
路上所要花费的时间长得难以想象，因此绝大部分时候我们会在休眠。我和我的恋人都没有休眠过，我好歹知道一些原理，它却不免对接下来的漫长岁月感到不安。总之，我会努力向它解释清楚的。  
我对于休眠甚至很有些亲切感。我不确定自己在休眠的过程中会不会做梦，但我是个一直在做梦的人，我时常分不清梦境与现实的区别。或者即便我分清了，我的大脑也会对一些事物进行艺术加工，导致它与实际发生的事情产生出入。每当我从记忆中回看的时候，我便又无法分清哪些是现实，哪些是梦境。甚至于，我记不起一些事情最后究竟发生了什么，是什么将我引导至此。  
如果现实再更疯狂一点的话，我就只能举手投降啦。  
我必须坦诚，过去的一年多对我来说就像一个长长的梦境，或许其中的一些细节被我的大脑修改了，又或许有些事情已经被我选择性遗忘。但是相信我，大体的方向并没有什么不同。总之，我暂时还无法从这个梦境中醒来，于是我决定换个姿势躺躺并继续做梦。  
我为什么突然做这个决定？实际上，这个决定不是突然做出的。当还没有诺亚方舟2-8号，甚至连“诺亚方舟1号”都还只是个概念的时候……不，是当我躺在婴儿床上，误以为宇宙的背景音就像风铃一样的时候，这个决定就被做出了。  
最近发生的一些事情成为了契机，让我们想要休息也想要远离一些东西。于是我说，索性就走久一点、远一点吧。  
就这样，我们去度假啦！  
我知道你们一定会想，这难道不是科幻惊悚片里那种经典桥段吗？人们往往一开始怀着美好愿景奔向未知宇宙，期望着一个全新的世界，然而结果却总是黑暗、惨烈的。看到这里，你们一定觉得我在立奇怪的flag了。  
但是对此我想说——  
首先，我对我的阅片量充满自信。我的美好愿景在得知所有可能的最坏结局的前提下，依然没有乖乖躲到沙发后面瑟瑟发抖的意思。  
其次，无论有多少种可能性潜伏在茫茫宇宙中，我们注定都是要奔向它的。  
最后，你们可能要说，危险就是危险。那么我也要说，如果我没有恰好是一个对危险痴迷、热衷于将自己置身于绝境之中的人，你们将永远不会阅读到所有这些文字。  
好啦，原谅我的废话，因为这会是我在本世纪向地球发送的最后一封信。随着我们远离地球，信息需要越来越长的时间到达，我必须抓紧时间把想说的都说出来。  
当我在另一个世界苏醒的时候，我会再次写信回来。但那时的地球早已人事变迁，关于我的只言片语将被所有人遗忘在信息海洋的角落里。兴许到时我的信件看上去也会像文言文一般生涩难懂，由于记得我的人都已不在，便也没人会再来阅读我写的东西。  
但是没关系，我仍然会写的。只是在我再次提笔之前，这个故事只能在这里结束。  
我猜，因为我已经离开地球，我所记录的文字也不能再叫做“地球生活”了。  
我很期待苏醒之后看到的世界，我希望它正如我所愿。  
倘若不是，说不定更好呢？  
祝好，勿念！  
*  
我关上电脑，看了一眼时间，距离休眠开始还有约莫40分钟。这时我突然心血来潮，从抽屉里拿出一根发圈，将它双手递给我的恋人。  
“帮我编个辫子吧。”我对它说，“等到90年后醒来再拆开，说不定我就有一头漂亮的自然卷了。”  
它既不明白我的用意也不明白我的逻辑，但还是配合地将发圈接过去，在我背对着它的时候用那双尖而有力的爪子小心翼翼地给我编小辫。  
我盘腿坐在地上，哼着小曲，时不时地摇头晃脑。它几次要求我停止乱动无果，索性用尾巴将我整个人都圈起来。  
完成之后，我对着镜子转了一圈，将辫子一会儿甩到左边，一会儿甩到右边。  
“你看，我也有一条跟你一样的尾巴啦。”我一边打趣，一边伸手抓起它的尾巴尖，和我的发尾碰在一起，“顺便，你知道某种外星生物是通过辫子末端来交配的吗？”  
说完，我自顾自地咯咯笑起来。  
舷窗外的地球又比刚才小了一些，但舷窗仍然那么大，空出来的部分被填入了更多星星。  
我们在旋转的星空映照下，隔着不远的距离凝望着彼此。在人造重力有些虚幻的效果中，我越发感觉到故土离我远去，我正一刻不停地坠入空旷、寂静、无声的宇宙。终于，我听到风铃叮咚的声音从我的心底传来，在我的胸腔中产生回响，而这回响又进一步产生回响。仿佛一颗早已埋下的种子，经过漫长的沉睡，终于在此刻化为万千蝴蝶冲破我的心扉，在夜空下翩翩起舞。  
“我爱你。”我轻轻地对它说。  
它以同样的语句回应了我。  
我笑着走向它，将手伸过去，它用它的爪子握住。在我试图踮起脚尖的时候，它已经低低地俯下身子，有些羞怯地主动凑过来亲吻了我。  
休眠时间到。我们订到了最新研发的双人休眠舱，能够让我们躺在同一个舱室里，中间没有间隔。不仅如此，休眠舱的系统还能实现梦境共享，让我们在漫长的沉睡中穿梭于彼此的梦境里——虽然这对我们来说并不是什么新鲜事了。  
“哎呀，没想到这么宽敞，我还担心睡不下呢。”我率先躺进去，闭上眼睛感受了一会儿。随后，我将身体挪到旁边，给它让出位置。  
于是它也钻进休眠舱里，侧躺在我身旁。当它躺进来的时候，它蜷缩起来的尾巴将我和它绕在一起，舱盖随后被关闭了。从现在开始，我将要和这只异形一起呆在这个狭小的密闭空间里，整整90年时间。  
我们面对面躺着，能够清晰地感觉到彼此的呼吸。我伸过去一只手，和它的一只爪子紧紧握在一起。我用另一只手捂在胸口，感受到风铃的声音从我的指间溢出。  
舱室内开始释放休眠气体，不多久后这里将会被休眠液填满。我在闭上双眼之前，缓缓地动了动嘴唇。  
“晚安。”

【《地球生活》全文完】

最后一点唠叨  
一年多的时间，又写完一个中长篇。虽然这不是我写过最长的故事，但是却是我写过最长的爱情故事了。  
其实我也舍不得结束的，因为写的时候难免自己也会有点入戏，会希望好日子永远不要到头。但是写作往往就是这样，不是我自己想要结束或是不结束，而是故事本身会告诉我，到这里就该结束了。  
我希望尊重我写的每个故事，其中就包括在该结束的时候让它结束。我绝不希望仅仅因为自己内心不舍，就强行把一个本该结束的故事续下去。每篇都不是为了凑数的故事是我能给它最大的尊重。  
我先前很少写爱情故事，更没怎么开过车。因为我自己就是母胎solo，没有实际经历过就写出的文字会不会让人无法信服？但是我还是写了，就像所有没去过宇宙的作者描写宇宙那样，全凭自己想象和希望。  
我不知道真正的爱情是什么样的，毕竟我没有见过。但我知道自己希望被怎样对待以及怎样去对待别人，所以便将它作为写作的依据。  
除此以外，这还是我第一次如此公然、细致、大篇幅地谈论性癖和性幻想，这样的体验注定会让我永生难忘。此前我对这些话题都是羞于启齿的，但后来随着我对自己的深入剖析，我意识到它并不是什么见不得人的丑事。更何况，如果我不去谈谈，我永远都不知道自己会写出什么东西来。  
当然，性癖又是很私人的东西。这种私人并不是说它多么见不得光，而是每个人都有所不同，并非所有人都能共情。所以倘若有人不喜欢这些文字，或者对内容感到不适，我认为是非常正常的事。但别人的喜恶永远不会影响我的创作方向——我写的就是自己最喜欢的事物、最狂妄的幻想、最不可能的乌托邦。我想写这个世界上没有出现过的东西，而非一种已经被普遍实践和认同的事物。毕竟，文字的作用之一不就是为了实现那些现实中无法实现的愿望吗？  
无论别人怎么看，我很喜欢我自己写的故事，因为没有人比我更懂我自己喜欢什么。我觉得我的故事很好，能令它从无到有的我也很好。尽管我不懂什么写作技巧，只有一腔创作热情。我不能保证我的文字没有丝毫语法或逻辑上的错误，也写不出多美的语句。但我可以保证我写出的每个字，对我而言都有意义。我可以保证我的创作过程令我快乐，也让我在这种同自己对话的过程中领悟到了新的东西。  
最后，感谢读到这里的每个人，感谢每个在我创作过程中给予过鼓励的人。  
愿每个人都能自由自在地做自己。如果你不想做自己，也愿你能自由自在地成为想要成为的人。


End file.
